Rescued
by sockhop
Summary: Right after Jane rescued Maura from her abduction, she helped her best friend cope up with the trauma that it inflicted. And throughout the process, she's constantly rescuing Maura. But was it just Maura who needs to be rescued? Or Jane needs to be rescued from her own feelings, too? My own twist after the abduction of Maura. A little angsty, humor and cliche. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her jaw clenched as she searched the area where her best friend was held captive for days. Her eyes darkened when she saw a hint of blood and strands of blonde hair to whom she knows who it once belonged to. The mixture of humid air coming from the outside and the stinky smell of the room made her nauseous and stomach dropped and wants to vomit. But she steadied herself and continued on roaming around the room searching for evidences or any lead to the other person that Maura's captor were working with to which she claimed it to be. Before Maura was driven to the hospital by the EMT, she told her that the person abducted her were working with someone and that the whole incident wasn't over yet. That's why now, Jane Rizzoli was back to the room where Maura was once to find anything that will lead them to the other person.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a device that was shining from the low rays of sun rays coming from the outside. She crouched, and took the device from the ground. It's a digital camera. Her face lit up as she turned on the device. Maybe this thing would help them find the other suspect. Maybe it will give her something to proceed the case. Maybe... But when she saw the first photo entry in the device, her whole body tensed up, her movements froze and her heart nearly broke into pieces from the sight before her.

She clutched the device tightly making her knuckles turned white as she scanned the photos of Maura with bruised face. From the photo that was maybe captured from earlier hours, the bruises and blood were still fresh. Jane wanted to scream from the sight. She wanted to throw the device when someone touched her on her shoulder. She didn't look at the person beside her. She knows it's Korsak.

"He hurt her." Her voice was low, but firm and dangerous. Korsak knew not to press Jane with her current state of emotions. Korsak slowly crouched beside her and gently took the device from Jane. He looked at her with soft eyes and patted her on her shoulder like a father would do.

"We got him Jane. He's dead and Maura's safe."

"The other one Maura was talking about is still on the loose."

"We will get him also. I know you will and I am here to help and support you no matter what. You know that. If need be, we will triple time with the case just to get that bastard."

Jane let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Flash of Maura's bruised face came rushing into her mind when she found her inside the tunnel earlier that afternoon. Her face was so scared like a caged animal. Blood all over her neck and blood on her hands caused by the shard of metal she was holding tightly as a weapon against her captor. Then it hit her. She failed. She failed her best friend. She failed her from the moment she was abducted because she focused on her mother whom she thought was the most vulnerable at that time. She failed Maura and it ached her heart. But being Jane Rizzoli, stubborn, tough and reserved as she was, she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. She didn't let everyone know how she felt since day one of Maura's abduction until today. Her poker face facade was plastered on her face as she continued on the case but Korsak, being her former partner wasn't fooled by her act. But despite of that, he didn't commented on everything.

"It wasn't your fault Jane." Korsak said as if reading what's on her mind.

"I failed her, Vince." she tried very hard to say it with a neutral voice but miserably failed as her own voice broke.

"What?" Korsak frowned. "You saved her Jane."

"I wasn't able to protect her. I let her get abducted. I wasn't..."

Korsak squeezed her arm for her to stop talking and blaming herself. "You didn't know. That time you were protecting you thought was the most vulnerable person in your life. Your mother."

"But Maura was..." She sighed again. "Maura was vulnerable too." She almost choked on her words.

"You didn't know. And no one can blame you for that. Why don't you go back to the hospital? We'll take it from here. Go watch over Maura and Angela."

Jane's mind thought first of Korsak's offer until she gave up and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

When she entered Maura's hospital room, she kept her pace slowly towards her best friend. She was sleeping peacefully but the bruises that turned purple from her wrist, arms and neck as well as her swollen lip were still visible on her pale lithe figure and face. Then, from the sight before her, another surge of anger boiled in her lower stomach. She wanted them to pay. She wanted them to suffer as how Maura suffered from them. But there's nothing she could do right now. The other one was dead when she planted the bullet on his heart. And the other one is still on the loose and unknown. How dare them hurt Maura this way when all she did for her in their entire friendship was to protect her. She clenched her fist, and tightened her jaw as she walked towards the bed.

She sat on the chair beside the bed. She let out a sigh of frustration and anger as she held Maura's right hand in hers. Her right hand was bandaged because of the wound inflicted by the sharp metal she was holding before. She looked at her hand and pressed it on her lips then intertwined them with her own.

"I'm sorry Maur." she whispered. She tried not to cry. Really hard. But she wasn't able to control the tears brimming in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her right hand just as the door burst open. Angela came in with some clothes and food.

"Janie..." she walked towards her daughter once she saw her.

Jane stood up and walked towards her mother and absentmindedly hugged her making some of the stuffs her mother were holding dropped on the floor. "Ma, how are you?" she broke the hug and looked into her mother's eyes.

"I'm fine Janie. What about you? You must be pretty exhausted." Angela motioned her daughter to sit on the couch who followed her nonchalantly.

"I'm fine Ma."

"You need to eat and take a rest. You had a long week. Here, I brought some clothes for you and food. I know you're not going home to be with Maura."

"I need to keep an eye on her. This isn't over. She told me that her captor was working with someone." Jane replied as her body finally relaxed on the couch.

"I understand. But Jane you need to take care of yourself too. You've been through a lot, too." Angela said worriedly at her daughter.

Jane gave her mother a weak smile. She looked at the sleeping figure of Maura then turned her attention back to her mother again. "How long had she been sleeping?"

"An hour maybe. The nurse injected her sedative. Maura was hysterical. She doesn't like being touched. Since they needed to run tests on her, they put her to sleep first. But the doctor said, she could be released once she woke up."

Jane nodded. "What did Hope said?"

"I called her, and I think she's on her way right now to the hospital."

"What about Constance?"

"I called her also, but she said she's still in Paris and won't be able to leave. She has this installation thing at one of the galleries there."

Jane clenched her jaw. "Even if Maura's in a situation like this? Really?" her voice rose in a high pitch in anger.

"Jane..."

"If they can't take care of her, then I will."

"Of course baby. And I'm also here to take care of her."

"Thanks Ma."

"No need to thank me. Maura's family. She's also my daughter. I will take care of her also." Angela gave Jane a reassuring smile.

Jane gave her mother a weak smile then stood up. "I'll just go get change." she grabbed the clothes her mother brought for her and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Jane was a little shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She barely knew herself at all. She hadn't been sleeping and eating well since Maura's abduction. And suddenly, Kent's words days before echoed her head. _'You look awful.'_ But she didn't care. She couldn't care less about her appearance was now. Her current appearance is nothing compared to the current state of her best friend. Her best friend. Exhaustion and sadness replaced by anger just by thinking of Maura, right now. Then she made up her mind. Whoever did this to Maura will pay. They will suffer in Jane Rizzoli's hands no matter the circumstances are. A look of determination was plastered on Jane's face as she stared her reflection in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, faves. They were a blast. Really. Wow. Thank You!**

 **AN2: Here is chapter 2. Sorry if there were mistakes, grammar errors or mispelled words. Anyways, feel free to comment or give suggestions. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was already ten in the evening when Jane, Maura and Angela reached Beacon Hill. The moment Maura opened her eyes, her hazel ones scanned the area with fear and confusion, thinking that she's still trapped in that room but only to find that the room she was in was plain white. She was in a hospital room. Her fears were swept away when Jane and Angela reached for her, Jane was holding her hand and Angela was just standing by her side giving her encouraging words and reassurances. She calmed down after and her heart beat was back to normal the moment her best friend held her. Surely, Jane could be the only one who can calm her down.

Now, she's sitting on the couch as Jane puts down their things on the counter and Angela starting to make dinner for the three of them. Maura stared blankly at an invisible point across her. Jane sat down beside her, trying not to startle Maura and observed her friend. Maura's hazel ones don't sparkle anymore like they used to when they were talking or having a good time. Her eyes were dull and cold. No hint of sadness can be seen in her eyes even a hint of fear. Nothing. And that's what feared Jane the most.

Slowly, Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder, still trying not to startle her. She squeezed it and gave her friend a gentle smile once her friend turned her head in her direction. "Do you wanna do something while wait for dinner?"

Maura smiled at her friend. But a weak one. "I just want to take a bath."

"Okay. I'll prepare it for you." Jane was about to stand up when Maura caught her wrist.

"No Jane. It's fine. I'll do it."

Jane hesitated at first. "Sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not invalid, Jane."

"Okay, if you need something, I'll just be here downstairs. Just yell, alright?" Jane grinned, trying to lighten her friend's mood.

Maura rolled her eyes. "You know I don't yell, Jane." and she headed upstairs. Jane smiled to herself as she watched her friend walked up the stairs to her bedroom. At least the Maura's old self is still intact in her flesh. The process of getting over what she had been through will be a long one. Jane knows that Maura's suffering from trauma and she's determined to stay and help her friend out get through everything. After all, that's what best friends do, right?

* * *

Everything went fine that night, after Maura took her bath, the three of them had their dinner, having a light conversation so Maura's mind will focus on something normal and will prevent her thinking about the traumatic incident that happened. Jane made a few calls before deciding on staying at Maura's guest room for the night. Both Angela and Maura felt relieved at Jane's decision. Though there were cops positioned outside the house, Maura still felt at ease knowing that her best friend is just one door away from her.

It's barely two in the middle of the night but Jane couldn't go to sleep even if she's exhausted, and her muscles were sore. It had been a long day for her, long week rather but her stubborn mind couldn't find the sleep she's been wanting after her rescue of Maura. She stared at the ceiling, thinking the possible person who wanted her suffer or dead even by hurting the people around her. It made her feel guilty. The innocent people and she loves were the ones who suffers to whatever wrongdoing she has done before to someone. Or if ever there really is. She couldn't think of any. Sure she's a detective, a very fine one so threats and dangers are always around her. She's okay with that. She's fine with it. After all, those things were actually included when she signed for being a cop. Her life is constantly in danger. Like what her Ma always tells her. But she couldn't stand that people around her has to suffer just for them to get under her skin. And those bastards hit it off when they abducted Maura right under her nose. Surely, the people she loves were her weakness.

Jane closed he eyes, trying her best to get a decent sleep when she heard crying and whimpering. Knowing who it was, she immediately stood up and ran towards to where the voice was coming from.

There, Maura was lying on her bed, eyes tightly shut as her chest heaved up and down and body sweating. Jane's heart broke at the sight. Her best friend was having a nightmare. Must be dreaming about her abduction. She immediately sat on the bedside and shook Maura lightly. Trying not to scare her.

"Maur, hey. Wake up Maur." Jane whispered softly. She sat Maura upright thinking that it would wake her in her nightmare and snaked her left arm around her then shook her again lightly but to no avail.

"Maura, hey, wake up." She cupped Maura's cheek with her right hand while the other was wrapped around Maura's waist and shook it lightly hoping that she would open her eyes and alas, they did.

Once Maura's eyes opened, and adjusted to the darkness of the room, and felt someone was holding her tightly, her heart began to panic. Her mind wildly thought she was back at that dark room where her captor kept her for days. She struggled to get out of someone who's holding her as she cried.

"Let go of me." Maura cried. "Let go..."

"Sshh Maura. It's me, Maur. It's Jane." Jane softly whispered in Maura's ear. She started rubbing Maura's back almost harshly just to get her to calm down and get her attention.

Once that same familiar hoarse voice sank in Maura's ears, she calmed herself and locked her hazel eyes to Jane's. "Jane?"

"Yes Maura it's me. Jane." Jane replied reassuringly as she held Maura tighter than she ever did.

"I thought... I thought..." Maura flung herself to Jane and buried her face on her best friend's neck as she began to sob.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you. I won't let them, okay?" Jane said then started drawing circles on Maura's back as she tried to rock her back to sleep.

"Jane...I'm sorry." Maura clutched her hands on Jane's arms as her heart beat slowed down to normal beating.

"It's okay. Do you want me to get you water?"

Maura shook her head. "No. Just stay."

"Okay. I'll stay." With that, Jane settled both themselves on the bed.

Once Maura, was back asleep and her breathing evened out, Jane kissed the top of her head and let herself fall in a dreamless sleep. She didn't mind if both her and Maura's body were molded together.

* * *

Maura woke up the following morning and felt something heavy lying on top of her body. Once she opened her eyes, she immediately closed it for the sunlight coming from the outside were blinding her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist and someone who's lying right beside her. She slowly turned to look at her side and was mortified from what she discovered. Jane was lying on her bed right beside her, arms clung to her stomach and her head buried on the crook of her neck, softly snoring. Now this is the right explanation why she felt hot breath on her neck. Maura held her breath realizing the situation she and her best friend are in. She never even recalled the last time she was intimate like this with Jane. Actually there was never one since the beginning of their friendship. Sure, they do a lot of sleepover in her house or in Jane's apartment but they were never this close. This must be because of the incident that occurred last night when she had a break down because of her nightmare. This is something new to them. But she must admit, she felt relieved and safe in Jane's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: Thank you very much for the reviews, faves and alerts. I do really appreciate them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Maura didn't have any idea on how long she had been lying still on her bed with Jane's arm still clutched on her body. She wanted to move but she didn't want to wake Jane up and she knows that sudden movement will cause her best friend to wake up. She stared at her best friend when the sudden noise rang inside the room. Maura almost jumped out of surprise realizing that she needed to turn off her alarm. And to her horror, Jane began to stir and opened her eyes.

Jane frowned as her mind started to analyzing why Maura's face is only inches away from her face. Then it hit her. She decided to sleep beside Maura when her best friend requested her to stay. And then she remembered that she held Maura tightly as they both drifted off to sleep. That explains why they were stuck in this kind of intimate situation. Just like Maura, Jane couldn't remember a time they were this intimate after a sleep over.

They were locked in each other's gaze. Neither didn't know what to do or say and how to get out of such situation. They can feel each other's breath as they were lips are only inches apart from each other. Jane suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hi." Maura finally managed to say. "Uhmm, you snore." It wasn't really a question but a statement.

Jane tried not to laugh at Maura's remark but failed. Her body shook as she chuckled. Good thing, Maura's witty mind didn't left her after all. Jane managed to get off of the bed through the tension that was built around them.

"Good morning to you, too. Well, I'll just go back to the guest room and change." Jane said and didn't wait for Maura's reply. She hurriedly went out of the master bedroom and headed for the guest room.

* * *

Jane sat down on the floor and leaned her back on the door of the guest room after closing it. Her heart was beating fast and she doesn't have any clue why. It just happened. She panicked after the realization that she slept so close to Maura. It wasn't really an issue, but something stirred up in her stomach and she couldn't explain what it is. She stayed like that for minutes until she managed to force herself to stand up to prepare for the morning.

Maura was lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling. Somehow, she find the ceiling to be interesting after her morning encounter with Jane. She mentally slapped herself realizing her first words to Jane once she opened her eyes. It was awkward. But what could she do? The situation took her aback. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves and decided she has to prepare for the day.

* * *

It's already seven thirty in the morning when Jane went downstairs. There, she found Maura busy making coffee. She stood beside Maura and watched Maura carefully make coffee.

"You sure are really taking a lot of time making coffee, huh?" Jane smirked, finally she eased the tension she felt earlier after she woke up by taking a long bath.

"You know I don't like instant." Maura remarked, then looked at her friend, then returned to what she was doing.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Pause. "So how are you feeling?"

Maura shrugged while continuing to make her coffee. "I don't know. I don't actually know how am I supposed to feel."

Jane put a hand on Maura's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Somehow, she exactly knew what Maura's feeling because she herself has already been in that state. After Hoyt, she felt lost and vulnerable. She became paranoid thinking that every minute or every moment she was out there and alone, someone will attack her. She almost gave up. She almost quit her job. But being the stubborn she was, she didn't let her fears win. Sure, she struggled a lot to get her to where she is now, but she was glad, she didn't give up. And now, she's willing to do more for her best friend. She won't let her get through this alone because she knew how it felt. If Maura gives up, she'll make sure she won't for her.

"We'll get the other one, Maur. I promise you that."

Maura smiled weakly at her and nodded. "I know you will. I trust you, Jane."

Jane smiled and felt warm at her best friend's remark. "So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

Maura stared at her for a while realizing that Jane isn't wearing her office uniform. "Jane? You do realize that it's already quarter to eight right? And you're getting late? Why aren't you changing to your uniform?"

Jane grinned at the concerned look of her best friend. "Well, Dr. Isles, I'll be your home doctor for a while."

Maura frowned at Jane. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I took a leave. And I'll go back when you go back."

Maura's eyes widened at Jane's revelation. "But Jane, it will take me a while. You don't have to pause or stop your life for me. You don't have to do that."

Jane shook her head. She already anticipated that their conversation will lead to this. "No, Maura. I'm not pausing or stopping my life. I am simply doing my job."

"And that is?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Taking care and protecting you. That's what I do. Best friend or cop." She winked and went about the coffee making Maura was doing that she abandoned.

"Jane, come on. I can handle myself."

"Maur, I need to make sure your safe. Take the time you need, I'll be fine."

"But you love your job. And you have a lot of cases to solve. You need to go to BPD."

"I already made arrangements to that. I'll still work, though it's from home. Korsak will provide me all the details I need. In that way, I can work and watch out for you at the same time." Jane explained as if it's not a big deal.

"Jane..."

"Maura..."

Suddenly, Angela walked inside the house from the guest house without their knowledge. "Ladies, why are you bickering like an _old married couple_ again?"

"Ma, Maura is-" then Jane suddenly realized something. She turned to her mother. "Wait, did you just say 'old married couple?'"

"Uh, yeah. I remember I said that." Angela replied.

Both Maura and Jane were mortified from what they've heard. A sudden chill ran down their spines. "Ma! We're not a couple."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I know, but you always act like one."

"Well Jane, she's quite right. We always bicker and argue in everything." Maura said.

"You're not helping Maur." Jane snapped.

"So tell me, why are you arguing? It's too early in the morning for that."

"I was telling Jane that she doesn't need to pause her life for me."

"And I was telling Maura that I wasn't pausing anything. And that I will still work from home so I can watch over her at the same time." Jane countered.

Angela nodded. "I think that's a good idea. We can be sure Maura's safe. And you know how Jane can be stubborn once she made a decision." she turned to Maura who agreed in her remark.

"MA!" Jane admonished her mom.

Angela waved her hand at her daughter. "As I was saying, we will be able to know that you're safe, Maura. And let us take care of you this time, honey. You've done so much for us anyway. Let us repay you by taking care of you, is that alright, honey?"

Maura who was a little shocked was really touched by Angela's gesture. Sure she has two moms, but neither of them were _this_ warm to her, unlike Angela who by means wasn't really related to her. And she's thankful that the Rizzolis made it into her life.

Maura looked down, smiled then nodded. "Alright, I won't argue anymore."

"Good, because by now, you should know not to argue with two stubborn Rizzolis." Jane said then winked at her best friend. "And I think I should get back to my apartment to get some stuffs. Clothes."

"You'll stay here?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. I hope this is not too much of imposing to you, but taking care of you won't have an effect if you stay here and I stay in my apartment. And since I can't get you to my crappy apartment, I decided to stay here in your guest room." Jane explained.

Maura smirked. "You really planned this thing, right?"

Jane shyly smiled. "Yes."

Maura was thinking at first, she thought of protesting, but remembering how she felt safe and relieved when Jane was holding her last night, it made her nod. "Fine. Go get your stuffs then, and so is Jo Friday."

Jane clapped like a kid. "Right. Be right back."

"I'll make a lasagna for you then." Angela said.

* * *

After packing some of her clothes, she picked up her bag, and Jo Friday then headed back to her car. She put the bag in the back seat and Jo in front passenger seat. She was about to drive but decided to text Maura first.

 _'Hey Maur. I'm heading back. Do you want me to pick up something for you?'_

Seconds later.

 _'No. Just come home, Jane.'_

Her best friend's reply made her smile. _Home_. After re-reading the text message, there was this strange feeling that she actually considered Maura's home, her home, too. Well, how can not it be? She practically live more in Maura's house. She feels warm and at ease whenever she's there. And yes, she can actually say that Maura's home is her home.

 _'Okay, be back home in twenty.'_ Jane sent the text message as she turned to Jo Friday whose tail is waggling in delight.

"Come on Jo. Let's get home." Jane said then the dog barked like she understood what her owner had just said before settling down on the seat.

All the way to Beacon Hill, Jane is driving while smiling. _'I'm coming home.'_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Maura found Jane one afternoon in her home office. She was a little taken aback from the scene before her eyes. Jane was plopped down on the floor, sitting in Indian style, while Jo Friday was resting on her lap to which her fur was absentmindedly being stroked by Jane. And to top it all, Bass was resting beside Jane and the brunette was reading a book. Not just an ordinary book but an it was a Physics book. The scene was serene, quiet and she felt at ease. She wanted to approach her best friend but reprimanded herself, because she was loving the scene so much, she could watch it whole day. And then, she suddenly thought that she wanted to come home everyday to this.

She leaned on the door as she smiled. She didn't know how long she was watching her best friend and favorite pets because she was really enjoying this a lot. She even crossed her arms across her chest and relaxed.

Jane was busy reading. She was engrossed she forgotten that she was in Maura's office. But she didn't mind. Reading books was really one of her past times when she's not doing anything. She found it relaxing. Suddenly, Jo, on her lap, stood up and poke her head on her side. She must've sense something or someone. Jo barked, a happy bark, when she spotted Maura on the door.

"What is it Jo?" Jane turned her head and saw her best friend. She smiled and waved at her. Jo jumped off Jane's lap and ran towards Maura and wagged her tail happily.

Maura crouched and petted Jo's head and smiled. "Hello there, little bud."

Jane closed the book and focused on Maura but didn't dare to stand. "How long have you been standing there?"

Maura's gaze locked with Jane's and a dimpled smile appeared on her face. Something stirred at Jane's stomach at the sight. "Long enough to know that you're interested in Science." the doctor grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes, stood up and put back the book on the shelf. Maura stood up also and moved towards behind her best friend's back. "Why are you putting it back?"

Jane tensed knowing her best friend's sudden closeness to her. She mentally kicked herself for that. She wasn't like this before whenever she and Maura were close. But since the day she woke up in Maura's bed and found that they were in intimate position, something changed inside her. Something that she couldn't ignore. And she hates herself for acting weird and awkward towards the doctor who wasn't even aware of it. And she doesn't know why she's feeling like that.

"Well, I'm actually done reading for the day." Jane shrugged then walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got herself a bottle of beer, opened it and drank it to half. Good thing, Maura always keeps bottle of beer for her. It really calms her tensed muscles. On the other hand, Maura followed Jane to the kitchen. But this time she kept a reasonable distance between Jane sensing that something was off.

"So, you like Science? I never thought you read books."

Jane raised an eyebrow as she sipped on her bottle again. "Excuse me? I do know how to read."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Well I do know you know how to read. But that's not what I meant."

Jane smirked. "I know. I was just kidding." she said and walked towards the couch and settled herself there. Maura made herself a glass of wine before settling beside Jane.

Jane was staring blankly at something. She was actually thinking, a lot of things. Firstly, the nightmarish incident that happened to Maura. The other person that's still on the loose that actually wanted her dead. Thinking that someone wants her dead didn't bother Jane that much as long as it won't involve the people she loves. And then, she was thinking this newfound strange feeling she has for her best friend whenever she's around. She wondered what it was. It just happened that faithful morning when she woke up and found her body molded with Maura. Or just what she thought or maybe it started a really long time ago and she didn't just noticed not until now. Either way, it's still frustrating to her.

She didn't noticed that Maura moved closer and was observing her. Jane was only pulled from her thoughts when Maura put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened a little at the contact but shrugged if off quickly.

"Jane are you okay?"

Jane looked at her then smiled. "Do you remember the time I told you I got in BCU before?"

Maura nodded. "Yeah. What about it? Do you want to study now there?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as an inquisition.

"No. It's not that. Remember I told you that I knew a lot of things because I read too much?" she paused for a while as she combed her unruly hair with her hand. "Before I met you, I always spend my free time reading books in public library. I wanted to learn things. And that fire within me is still in me. I still do that Maura." Jane weakly smiled. "And honestly, I do find your fun facts to be informative. I actually listen to you most of the times, you know."

Maura was shocked from the revelation, she couldn't even utter a word. But really, she was happy learning that mocking her while she do this 'google mouth thing' like what Jane always pertains to it was just a facade to her best friend. "Wow." she muttered.

"Yeah. Wow." Jane chuckled. She stood up and walked towards the counter. "I'm going to order pizza. Do you want anything else?"

Maura smiled then shook her head. "No. Pizza alone is fine with me."

"Great."

* * *

After calling for delivery, Jane remained standing by the counter while Maura remained seated on the couch in the living room who seemed to be in deep thought. Remembering what she told Maura earlier, Jane made a face and winced, and mentally kicked herself when she remembered what she had just told her best friend. She told her one of her secrets and she doesn't have any clue why. Recalling what she was thinking earlier before she blurted out her reading habits, she's now asking herself why she said that since it wasn't even in her thoughts earlier. Though it was true, she still couldn't relate it to her thoughts. That's when she realized that she doesn't want Maura to know what she was thinking especially the last part where she discovered she has strange weird feeling whenever she and Maura are close. What a great escape.

Both almost jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Jane looked at the door then to Maura whose gaze were lock on that same door with fear in her eyes. She couldn't help it. The knock was loud. Almost impatient.

"I'll go get the door. You stay there." Jane said. Maura nodded and relaxed. Then it dawned on her. Jane, staying at her home was a great idea after all. Good thing, she agreed to be taken cared of by her best friend. Because now, if she's all alone and someone knocked that loud on the door, she might feel terrified and paranoid after all.

Jane took a deep breath then sighed. Her hand was already on the knob when the loud knock came again. That person was impatient. She rolled her eyes and opened the door but she gasped loudly and eyed widened when she saw who was standing at the other side of the door.

"Faulkner..." Jane almost whispered the man's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN1: Thank you really for the reviews of my previous chapter. To those who are asking, yes I still have chapters pending for this story. A lot, probably. To those who wanted me to make Jane confess her feelings, there is a right time for that. But not now I'm afraid. But please bear with me. And to those who found my writing style great or creative. Thank you. I will try to make the succeeding chapter to be more interesting for you all. Again, thank you.**

 **AN2: This chapter is a little longer than the previous one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eyebrows knitted, and deep in thought, Jane entered the Dirty Robber and sat to her and Maura's usual spot. She wasn't even aware that she already reached her destination. Hours ago, she found herself standing face to face with Dr. Ian Faulkner, Maura's former lover. Shocked and mad, she almost punched the doctor for showing up again. Everything he had done to her best friend suddenly came back rushing in her mind. But a soft touch from her shoulder by the blonde doctor calmed her tensed nerves. She stepped aside and let Maura took over the welcoming. Maura let her in but didn't face him immediately. Instead, she came back to her friend and talked to her first. They had a disagreement whether they should trust the man or not. Jane, being a cop and protective as she was, didn't trust Ian even in a slightest. But Maura explained to her that everything will be alright and that she's sure that Ian won't do anything to hurt her. Of course Jane didn't agree but stopped arguing anymore. Sure, she didn't trust the guy, but she sure does trust Maura's instincts so she agreed in the end. After all, Maura has rights who she will let in or not in her house since it's hers. But after agreeing, she excused herself and said that she'll go outside to give them privacy to talk. But the truth was, she just didn't want to be around with the guy.

She didn't bring anything, purse, even her car keys. She just strode put of the house after talking to Maura and made her excuses. She didn't glance at the new arrived doctor who occupied her spot on the couch which she and Maura used to sit whenever they do a movie marathon every Friday night. Another surge of anger boiled in her heart. She walked around the Beacon Hill then to Boston Common. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any tiredness as she walked around the city. She did it to calm the remaining tension and anger she was feeling. She sat on one of the benches as her mind started to drift away. As far as she can remember, the last time she sat on one of the benches in Boston Common was when Frost died and she wasn't able to overcome it. She drowned herself in sorrow that day and watched life move on before her eyes.

And now, she's sitting on her usual spot at the Dirty Robber, staring into nothing again. By the time she exhausted her body in walking, her mind went blank also.

Emerging from the back door, Angela was surprised to see her daughter at the diner, alone. She immediately approached her daughter as she frowned and sat across her. Frowning a little bit, Angela noticed that her daughter didn't felt her presence.

"Jane?" she called out but to no avail. "Jane?" this time, she put a hand on top of her daughter's.

Jane looked for the first time and recognized her mother. She gave a weak and tired smile at her mother. "Hey Ma."

"Jane, what are you doing here? Is Maura with you?"

"No. I uhh..." she trailed off. "I left her in her house."

"Why? Did you two fight again? And I thought you want to be with her all the time just to make sure she's safe?"

"Yeah yeah I said that. And we didn't fight. Just a little disagreement. Well, she was talking with someone so I went out to give them privacy." Jane explained.

"Who's with her? Hope? Constance? I'm pretty sure, Maura wouldn't mind if you're around with either of her mother."

"No, it wasn't one of them Ma. It was..." she looked at her mother's eyes. "It was Ian Faulkner."

Angela gasped at surprise. Her eyes even widened at the learned truth. "Janie! Why did you let her alone with that... with that prick?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at her mother's choice of word. She was actually in between of amusement and anger. But above all, her mother was right. Ian Faulkner was a prick, and still a prick.

"You sure don't like him, huh?"

"Of course! That guy hurt one of my daughters. What do you think would my reaction be?"

Jane smiled at her mother's remark. Yes, she knows how much her mother loves Maura. But she never realized that her mother's bond with her best friend was that strong already. Her mother didn't only see Maura as her best friend but also her own daughter, too. And that thought made her heart warm and happy.

"You should go back Jane. We don't know what that guy was thinking. For all we know, he was thinking..." Angela shuddered at her own thought. Jane could only understand. "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

Jane nodded. She shared the same sentiment with her mother. But she needs to keep her distance. "I know Ma. I know that you're worried about her, too. But I know she can handle him. I trust Maur though I don't trust that Ian." Jane made a disgusted look when Ian's name passed her lips.

Angela stared at her daughter and did not argue anymore. After all, she saw the truthfulness and relaxed look in Jane's eyes which tells that everything is alright. "So, why are you really here?"

"Why? Can't I get to pay my mother a visit?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You know you're not good at that Jane."

Jane sighed and then shrugged. "I don't know Ma. I just needed a time off. I think I'm suffocating."

Angela frowned. "Why is that Jane?"

"I don't know. With everything that happened. With me. With Maura, I need to breathe. Every time I see her staring blankly with eyes so cold and emotionless that used to be so bright, it breaks my heart Ma. She wasn't supposed to be like that. She doesn't have to go through all these. And knowing that I couldn't do anything for her to be alright, I feel like a failure. I shouldn't have let this happened to her." She lowered her gaze.

"Jane, hey. Look at me. You didn't let this happen to her. For all we know, you did your best to find her. You saved her Janie. And Maura doesn't blame you."

"That's the worst part Ma. She doesn't blame me. I want her to blame me. Maybe by then, all the guilt and pain will go away. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I mean, you know how strong she is. But seeing her crumble. I don't think I can be that strong enough for her. Every night, she always screamed, whimper. She's so scared Ma, and I can't do anything about it."

"Listen Jane. Maura needs you. And you need her. You always keep her safe and she always keep your feet on the ground whenever you're stressed out. That's how you both work, don't you know that? Don't give up on her just because of the situation. Maura needs her best friend."

Jane stared at her mother for a long seconds. "How do you always know how to make feel everything right?"

Angela smirked. "Mothers know best. Now, you go back to her."

* * *

Maura didn't know how long she was sitting on the couch with Ian just right beside her. The moment Jane left the house, she made an effort to entertain Ian. At first, she didn't want to let him in, but growing up as a polite person as she was, Maura gave the doctor a chance to explain. After all, that's what he came here for. To explain everything that happened years ago when he showed up in Maura's doorstep.

But now her mind drifted off in space as she stared hard at the front door. If only she's psychic, people will think that she's trying to open the door with her mind. And Ian noticed her behavior. He smirked at that.

"Are you listening Maura?" Ian asked. But Maura didn't budge. "Maura?" this time, he waved his hand in front of her. "Maura?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry. What was it?"

Ian sighed. He didn't want to repeat what he said. And after all, Maura doesn't seemed to be interested at all. "Are you waiting for her?"

"What? Who?" Maura frowned.

" _Your_ detective? Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Maura noticed the emphasis in the word 'your' that passed Ian's lips but she's too pre-occupied by that certain detective, so she chose not to comment instead. Maybe, if they're in different circumstances, she would ask what it meant since she already noticed that there were rumors between her and Jane.

"No. I do think that she has better things to do as of the moment." Maura forced a smile.

Ian smiled back. But a meaningful one. "You know, when I learned that you were abducted, I got worried. Really. After all, we've got great history and we've been friends. But when the news said that you were already found by detective Rizzoli, I knew by then that you were already in good hands and that there's nothing to worry about anymore." Ian paused and looked intently at Maura's hazel ones. "You'll be fine Maura. She'll keep you safe."

Maura didn't know but Ian's comments suddenly made her blush. She knew of course what Jane would do to protect her and to keep her safe. She knew that already. In fact, the detective already proved it many times before and she didn't react this way. Why now? Why is this time seemed different for her? It's as if there's something inside her that build. Actually around them. Something untold.

"She really is a protective person." Maura nodded, but only to herself.

"Well, I think there's nothing for me to worry about. But I do hope, that we could go out sometime like old days." Ian flashed Maura a smile but the ME did not return them.

"We'll see Ian. But I don't promise anything." Maura said.

Ian stood up and offered his hand for Maura to shake. The latter shook it. "See you around Maura. Be safe."

* * *

It's already dark when Jane returned to Maura's house. After she and her mom talked, she walked back to Boston Common, took her time, thought of things and tried to calm her nerves before going back to her best friend.

She expected Maura's still talking to Ian but to her surprise, she found the blonde alone in the living room reading a medical journal. Both Bass and Jo Friday were peacefully sleeping on the carpet. She quietly walked towards the couch and slumped back, earning a glance from her best friend who suddenly focused back her attention to the article.

Being reserved and inexpressive as she was, Jane didn't know how to start a conversation with Maura so she moved forward and leaned her forehead on Maura's right shoulder. A gesture that she's sure she hadn't done before.

Silence.

"Did you eat already?" Maura asked not looking at Jane.

"You didn't lock again the door Maur."

"I know you forgotten to bring your keys with you and I'm too lazy to stand up to open the door for you."

Jane chuckled lightly. "I've been to Dirty Robber."

"Oh." this time, she looked down at Jane. "Have you been drinking?"

"No Maur. I was just stopping by Ma. We just had a talk."

"I see."

"I'm sorry." Jane muttered.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For being an ass. I was an ass. I shouldn't have said those words to you. You're right. It's you who knows that..." she trailed off. "that guy well enough." Jane said who still didn't look at Maura.

The blonde sighed and put a hand on the top of the head of Jane. "Well, actually, I didn't really mind. And I'm sorry too, for pushing you away."

"You didn't push me away. I went out, right? To give you some..." Jane shuddered at the thought. "privacy."

This time Maura chuckled when she heard the disgusted tone in Jane's voice. "Which you didn't have to. You could stick around, you know?"

Jane looked up. And as she did that, Maura's hand slid on her nape which she didn't mind or notice in the first place. "And what? The next time you know, there's a headline in the news saying 'Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli slaughtered a dumb ass guy.' And then, you have to visit me in jail for the rest of our lives. Would you want that Maur?" the detective grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Seconds later, both women found themselves laughing hard.

They only stopped laughing when their lungs needed oxygen. "So, why did he come here?"

"He was asking for forgiveness and he explained to me what happened. He said that he already served his time for his crime. He also explained why he made me an accessory to his crimes." Maura explained.

"Why? Because you're too kind and he knows you won't fail him?"

"Or maybe because I was too naive and gullible?"

Jane clenched her teeth. "He said that?"

"No." Maura shook her head. "That what I was just thinking." No hives. Jane was satisfied. "He said, he knew he could count on me."

"The nerve." Jane stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face.

"And he was counting we could hang out like the way it was before."

This alarmed the detective. She locked her gaze at Maura's eyes. "And what did you tell him?" Too afraid to ask and be answered, her question became low like a whisper.

"I didn't say yes. But I didn't say no."

"I see."

"I forgave him, but that doesn't mean I have to trust him again. I learned my lesson Jane. It's too dangerous to trust him again despite of all the good things he said."

Jane smiled at that. "That's my girl. You'll be fine Maura."

"I know I am."

They heard the doorbell rang. They both looked at the door with a questioning look on their faces. "What? He's back already?" Jane mumbled. "Let me get that. You stay here."

Jane stood up and walked towards the door. For the second time around that day, she found herself shocked again. Well, this day, was kinda interesting for her. "Constance." the detective gasped.

"Hello Jane." Maura's mother was all smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts in my previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Constance Isles was a very busy woman. She hardly got time for herself, even for her daughter Maura. She spends a lot of time traveling because of her work. Being an artist required a lot of time for art galleries and installation in different places and regions. But by the time she learned what happened to her daughter, she immediately arranged a flight back in Boston. But due to the demand of her work, she wasn't able to get out of her work by the time Jane informed her the condition of Maura, so she opted for the last resort, which was to take the flight after the whole installation of her artwork in Paris. If she did learn something from the detective, it was not to be afraid nor ashamed how she's proud or how she loves her daughter very much, which she gladly took. From that last time she had an installation in Boston, the brunette called her attention and told her how she was hurting Maura by neglecting her. She said it frankly to her. And determined that she will protect Maura to whomever the person is. Even from her. So from there, she started reaching out and contacted Maura from time to time. She even cherished the moments she was having with her doctor daughter.

And now she's here, making coffee for everybody at the first of daylight. She was in deep thought when someone approached her. But not that alert, she didn't notice the presence until that someone talked.

"Hey Constance." Jane greeted sleepily.

Constance turned to look and smiled at her new arrived companion. "Good morning Jane. You woke up early. You need to get to work early?"

Jane shook her head. "Actually, I took days off. You know, so I can watch over Maura and take care of her for a while."

Constance smiled then nodded. "You really are a good person, Jane. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Well, she's my best friend. And that's what best friends do."

"I'm glad she has you. I know she'll always be safe." Constance commented.

Constance's comment made Jane's face darken. Though it was just a harmless comment, the detective found it to be too ironic for her own taste. _I know she'll always be safe_. Jane wanted to laugh at the comment humorlessly because it wasn't true at all. Maura is never safe with her. Maura _was never_ safe with her to begin with and it made her stomach clench. Thoughts of Maura in danger flashed in her mind like words of answer to an impromptu recitation by a fifth grade teacher. First, in jail with Hoyt. She almost lost Maura there when Hoyt drew his scalpel on the ME's neck. Her body tensed at the thought. Though he wasn't successful at his mission of killing both she and Maura when she successfully got out of the loose, it still left a scar on the ME's neck and mind as well as in her own mind and the danger didn't stop there. She can still remember that one time when Maura was almost killed by her ex-lover Dennis Rockmond. Sure, she has nothing to do with it, but during her ride that time to the man's house got her thinking why she didn't warn Maura harder than she ever did? Or why didn't she just reprimanded her from seeing him. Hell, as if Maura doesn't have her own mind. She wouldn't listen to her anyway because she's as stubborn as her. And the uneventful charity event. That unfortunate night that led Maura being framed as a murderer. Being bored and uninterested in the event as she was, she left her friend in that place in exchange of the comfort of her apartment and slept well only to find out the next morning that it will be one of the most horrifying events of their lives. Maura was put to jail for days and was hit by an inmate on her face. Yes, she doesn't have anything to do with it also but she still felt responsible. And now, _this_.

Jane doesn't have any idea how long she was standing on her spot with clenched fist when Constance put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found a frowning woman who's currently staring at her intensely. Constance was the adoptive mother of Maura so they aren't genetically related but she has this gazing ability like Maura that could penetrate anyone through their soul. It's as if, she could see everything that's deep within her, even her deepest secret. Like she could read everything what's on her mind. All in all, she was hypnotized by the elder Isles.

"I can see you're bothered, Detective." Constance said and gave Jane a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. What was it you're saying?"

Constance just shrugged and turned her attention to the coffee she was making. A little while after, she poured coffee into two hugs and handed one to Jane. The detective gladly took it. "Here. Have a coffee."

"Thank you." Jane sipped on her coffee then stared back at Constance. She felt apologetic for drifting her mind off the space.

There was a moment of silence between the two, the only thing they can hear was the sound of people doing their daily business and nothing else. The silence was deafening to Jane's ears but she doesn't know what to talk about so she just remained silent. She stared at her mug she was holding and lost in her own thoughts again. Unknown to the detective, her companion was watching and studying her.

"Detective? May I ask you a question?" Constance finally broke the silence.

Jane peered up her head and looked at Constance. "What is it?"

"Are you blaming yourself from what happened to my daughter?"

Jane got tensed at the question. "Why did you ask that?" her voice was low like a whisper.

"You see Detective. You're not the only one who can read body language. So if I'm quite sure with my observation, you and Maura didn't talk about it and you're blaming yourself."

"Yeah I do. This is only the way I can lessen the guilt I feel. I let this happen to her. I was the reason why she got abducted and why she's like this right now and doesn't feel safe anymore. I should be blamed for all of this." she shrugged. Her jaw clenched in anger as she thought about the incident again. Though her mother told her that it wasn't her fault, she still doesn't believe it. This was totally her fault.

"But Maura doesn't see it that way. I know it. Though we weren't that close, I still know her."

Jane nodded. "I know. Being mad wasn't in her bones. Hell, she's the kindest person I've met. Almost like a saint."

"Yes. She totally is." Constance agreed.

Silence.

"I have some stuffs to do. Can you please tell Maura I'll be gone? I'll be back maybe before dinner. In that sense you'll both have a mother-daughter bonding, too." Jane said.

"Of course I will." Constance smiled.

* * *

She woke up with a headache. Not severe, but painful enough for her to wake up this early in the morning. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She had a nightmare again. But this time, it wasn't that intense. She dreamed of that man again, and the way he treated her but this time, there was a happy ending where Jane barged in and rescued her before he got any further with what he was doing to her. Then, her mind focused on something.

 _Jane_.

Something has changed between the two of them after that incident and she noticed it. Jane became more attentive to her and protective. It's not actually a bad thing. She's actually grateful because all her life, she was alone. And now that she has someone, she's feeling like grateful and lucky to have a wonderful best friend like Jane Rizzoli who's willing to go through hell just to make sure she's safe. But she must admit, she's feeling like a young girl being watched over by her mother. It's not that she doesn't like being taken cared of, but sometimes she wants to be alone to process everything but she couldn't do it nowadays because Jane is making sure that her mind is occupied by something else so she wouldn't be able to think of what happened which she needed to so she can be able to deal with feelings.

 _Feelings_.

Ever since she woke up that one fateful morning with Jane right beside her with the brunette's arm draped around her waist, she knew something stirred up within her. It wasn't there before, she's sure of that. Then she started seeing things differently when it comes to her friend. Starting with she wanted her to sleep beside her because she feels safe and secured and it feels warm and she always got tensed whenever Jane's close. She noticed her every features which she never did before. And that one time she found Jane reading book with their pets as her company and she thought that she wanted to come home every day to that. And when Ian came to visit her, Jane became too grumpy and snappy but overwhelmingly protective, too. What does that mean? She didn't know. Of course she had a theory but it couldn't be. It couldn't be because they're friends and both women.

Mixture of feelings settled in her heart. Confusion. Frustration. Sadness. Wanting. And warmth. All those things made her sigh. Then she remembered she needed to get up and start the day and finally deal with her mother who surprisingly visited her.

* * *

She found her mother making... breakfast? Surprised at the scene, she leaned on the wall and watched her mother do whatever she was doing. Never in her existence did she imagine that one day, she would find her mother like this. It is quite surprising but deep inside she felt happy because slowly but surely, she and her mother were finally forming a bond.

Constance was putting a spread on a bread when she felt presence inside the room. She looked up and found Maura watching her. She smiled and walked towards the ME. "Hello darling."

"Mother." Maura gave her mother a peck on her both cheeks. "You woke up too early."

"Yes. I really did wake up early so I can prepare breakfast for you." Constance replied as she went back to what she was previously doing. Maura followed her nonetheless.

"You don't have to do that Mother. And don't you have a jet lag? You must be tired from your flight."

"I rested well enough. Don't worry about that. And I really wanted to do this ever since during my flight." Constance flashed her a bright smile. A sincere and bright smile.

"But..."

"No buts, my darling. I know I have never done this before but let me at least try. I know you're a grown up woman and you can do this but let me be a mother to you once in a while."

Maura was touched by her mother's gesture. Never in her life she heard her mother say that to her. Well, this incident that happened to her brought her also good things after all.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Come here, sit on that stool."

Maura obeyed her mother's request and watched her do her work. She smiled at the scene, and felt like she was a kid again. She could get used to this all the time.

"Do you remember when you were five? Pain aux raisins was one of your favorite breakfast. You always request it to your nanny."

Maura gave her mother a dimpled smile and nodded. "Yes. I still love it, it's just I don't have time making it. You know, tough work."

Constance agreed. "Yes. Well I'm glad to be at your service now."

Maura stood up and walked towards her mother. "Which you don't need to. You could have just rest for a little longer."

"No. I'm happy with what I'm doing."

Silence.

"You know when I learned what happened to you. I immediately booked a flight back to Boston. I just couldn't get out of the job. I'm so sorry if I arrived too late. I'm sorry if I wasn't there to protect you."

"Ma, stop it. It's okay I'm fine."

"No darling. You're not fine. But I can see that your detective is already taking good care of you." Constance smiled.

Maura frowned. "What do you mean my detective?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli? I can see she's taking good care of you."

Then she froze from the suggestive comment that passed her mother's lips. Then it got her thinking. Why does every people in her life think that Jane Rizzoli is hers? Do they look like a couple? Starting from Angela, then Ian, and now her mother.

"She isn't mine, Mother." Maura replied almost a low whisper.

On the other hand, Constance just smiled and went about to what she was doing. "Anyway, speaking of Jane, she told me to tell you that she'll be out and won't be back until dinner."

"She left early?"

"Yeah. She actually woke up early. I thought she's going to work but said that she took days off and she'll do some stuffs today."

Maura nodded. "I see."

"I think you two should talk."

"Why is that Mother?" she frowned.

"I don't know. I just guessed." Constance shrugged. Maura found it weird though. "So, shall we have breakfast?"

Maura smiled. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts in my previous chapter.**

 **AN2: Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

She went back to her apartment that early in the morning after her impromptu conversation with Constance. It wasn't really her intention to go but she felt the need to so she went instead. Her apartment was still dark but she didn't bother turning on the lights. She walked directly to her bedroom, laid down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Every words Constance said to her came floating in her mind especially that particular sentence where the older woman said that she knows that she will always keep Maura safe; which is really ironic because there were lots of times that Maura was in danger because of her. _Because of her_. That echoed in her mind which she tried hard to shake off. Sure she was trying to keep her best friend safe but there are still things that she couldn't control and it makes her really frustrated. But then again, why does she feel that she needs to protect her? She can protect herself after all. She's a grown up woman. A well grown up woman. Not some kind of a teenager going through puberty and doesn't know what she wants in her life. But still, why does it feel that she was born to protect this very woman? Why?

Mixed up emotions and so many whys in her life danced around her mind like they were mocking her. She was trying to have a peace of mind but her thoughts won't leave the hell out of her. She grunted and buried her pillows on her face out of frustration. Still in her position, she tried to calm her breathing until it evened out. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts finally subside.

* * *

Maura crouched on the floor feeding Bass. But her mind wasn't on what she was currently doing. Lots of thoughts always come to her mind since the day she got abducted. It's as if her mind, started to have its own mind also, wandering everywhere from light thoughts towards dark thoughts without her permission. She couldn't help it. That's why she decided to get back to work on Monday. Without doing her job or doing anything as a distraction, her mind will always drift off to that horrible incident. And she must fight it. She must not let it get the best of her. She never felt at ease since it happened, not when she's with Jane, she felt safe. _Jane_. Her mind focused on her detective friend who disappeared in the morning without waiting for her to wake up. The act was very unlikely Jane that's why her mind started formulating hypothesis why she did that. Jane wasn't the kind of person that never say a word where she's going to Maura. Maura always knew her whereabouts. But not this time. She suddenly left without telling her and didn't even leave a message, notes or text. But yeah, maybe Maura doesn't need to always know her plans or whatever. She's just used to knowing all that's why it bothered her a lot.

But what bothered Maura the most was Jane's behavior lately. She's kinda aloof, guarded and spaced out. Her grumpiness started to lessen which also bothered her. Yes, she doesn't like a grumpy Jane but this time it's different. She must admit, she rather have the grumpy Jane who complains about everything all the time, than the Jane she's having now, who seemed to be troubled and unusually quiet and have a lot of pent up emotions inside. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to ask. But she's too afraid because there's only two response she could get. It's either Jane will deny everything and say that everything is fine, or she will just shut her out. And it will only hurt her. And she couldn't handle that. Because right now, she couldn't even handle her own emotions since her abduction.

Since Maura's abduction, Jane started showing signs of change. She became too protective. Yes, the detective is a very protective person especially with the people she loves. But this time, Maura didn't just notice her being protective, Jane appeared to be hurt, worried and lonely also. From time to time, Maura always catches her staring off into space as if she's putting a pieces of puzzles together. Sometimes, she's absentmindedly doing something like stroking Jo's fur but her mind was far off into space. And there's also a time when Jane looks at her, there were too much protection, affection and love in the detective's eyes. She couldn't really figure it out. She doesn't have a lot of time analyzing what Jane was displaying in front of her because she herself has conflicted feeling towards her best friend also. But she must talk to her. She knows it. She couldn't let the incident change the confident and stubborn detective. She must confront her. And she must do it sooner than later before she knows it's too late because she knows that Jane is blaming herself. She must protect her also. If not physically, then she must at least protect Jane's heart. _Her_ heart. _Her_ best friend. _Her_ detective. Maura closed her eyes as the thoughts flash in her mind and something stirred up within her stomach. When she opened her eyes, their pets Bass and Jo were already in front of her as if they're sensing her distress. Bass slowly moved towards her side while Jo settles on her lap softly whimpering. She patted Bass' shell while stroking Jo's fur.

"I'm too worried about her also." She said to the animals.

* * *

Jane woke up startled when she heard her phone rang loudly. She sat up and fished her phone beside her. It was Korsak calling. "Rizzoli." Jane answered with her signature voice whenever she answers phone.

"Jane, you might wanna come down here in BPD."

"Why? Something happened?"

"We got a lead from the other suspect who wanted you dead and was working with Maura's captor."

Jane was stiffened a little. This is the best news she heard so far and now she's eager to go back to BPD. "You got him?"

There was silence on the other line for a while. "It isn't actually a him but her."

"So it's a woman, then."

"Yeah and we need you to look at her profile so we may know if you know her."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty."

After Jane hung up, she didn't waste any more time. She grabbed new clothes from her drawer and walked towards her bathroom to have a quick shower. After that, she put the new clothes on and drove herself to BPD without even having breakfast first.

* * *

Jane found Nina and Korsak inside the bullpen once she entered. She immediately approached them without greeting them first. She's on full detective mode once she learned the progress on Maura and her case.

"What do we got?" Jane asked firmly to the two.

Korsak handed her the file they gathered about the other's suspect's profile. Jane studied the file silently then looked up back at them. "Alice Sands?"

"Yeah. She belongs to the military family. Do you know her? We might tie her up with one of the cases you handled that probably pissed her off."

Jane shook her head in negativity. "No. I don't know her. I don't recognize her."

"Well, if this helps, her maiden name is McFadden. Sands is her last name when she got married." Nina cut in.

Something clicked in Jane's head like a bulb that lit up. She looked down at the file again, stared at the photo attached to it then back to Korsak and Nina. She finally figured it out. She finally figured out who Alice Sands is.

"What? You remembered her?" Korsak shot an eyebrow.

"I think I do." Jane locked her gaze at Korsak. "She went to the Academy, same batch as mine. But she dropped out before we even graduated."

"Did you had a misunderstanding with her during those times you were in the Academy?" Nina asked.

"What? No. We barely even talked. I don't know her personally. We got different sets of friends." She looked down at the file again. "She has multiple charges?"

"From the looks of it, yes." Korsak shrugged. "She was a patient of Joe Harris, that's how they got to know each other and formed the plan."

Hearing the dead man's name made Jane clenched her fist as she remembered what the bastard did to her friend. "Alice Sands is actually in jail. You can go there if you want to know." Nina said, interrupting Jane's horrible thoughts.

Jane nodded. "I'll go there."

"I'll go with you. I'll just get my stuffs." Korsak said and rounded to his desk.

"By the way, how's Dr. Isles doing?" Nina asked, concerned.

"She's doing fine. Thanks Nina." Jane smiled a little.

"Tell her to get better quickly. We missed her here. We missed her presence as well as yours." Nina smiled at Jane.

"I will."

* * *

They were about to go out of BPD when Jane heard someone talking about something that made her stop. She looked ahead and found Detective Crowe having a talk with one of the officers.

"You know, I think Dr. Isles is just using her condition to get to Jane." Crowe said. His back facing Jane.

"What do you mean detective?" The officer asked who is currently unaware of the existence of Jane behind Detective Crowe.

"I mean, I think she's faking that she had this big trauma to get into Jane's pants. Or vice versa, maybe Jane took the days off to get to Dr. Isles."

That's it. Jane had enough. She grabbed Crowe by the shoulder as she spun him around. She was about to punch him on his face but Korsak immediately caught her wrist preventing her to make something temporary damage on Crowe's face that will permanently put her position at risk.

"Jane stop it. He's not worth it." Korsak said.

Jane was trembling in anger. She really wanted to hit Crowe on his face and make a damage that he will never forget. But Korsak's grip was too tight on her wrist. She couldn't move it. Crowe was shocked, not knowing that Jane was just behind him who unfortunately heard the dirty conversation he was having. His face turned from shock to fear from the way Jane was giving him a murderous look. He had gone too far. He knows it. He did really pissed Jane Rizzoli off. On the other hand, the officer Crowe was talking to earlier practically left the scene the moment Jane spun Crowe around. He was too afraid to the female detective.

Still hand clutched on Crowe's shoulder, Jane dug her nails deeper to make a mark on the other detective's shoulder. Crowe winced in pain. She finally managed to get her hand back from Korsak's grip and this time, Jane pulled Crowe using his tie tightly. Too tight he couldn't breathe.

"Never talk about Maura that way!" Jane said through clenched teeth.

"Jane..." Korsak said.

"What?" She almost hissed at Korsak. "You heard him talk bad things about Maura."

"Yeah I did. And as much as I don't like hearing those things too, but Jane we still have a case to solve. And this fool was eating up our time."

Jane turned to Crowe once again. "Listen to me Crook! I don't care about what you think of me. I don't care about what you say about me. But never ever talk shit about Maura again. Do you hear me?"

Crowe was still stunned at the sudden turn of events. He stared at Jane but couldn't utter a word. "Do you understand?!" Jane shouted not caring about the audience they were having.

"Yes I do."

Shoving Crowe out of her way, she walked outside BPD with anger still boiling inside of her. Korsak watched her leave then turned to Crowe. "One thing you need to know. Never ever mess with Jane Rizzoli's family."

* * *

Once settled in the front seat of the car, Jane clutched the steering wheel too tight that made her knuckles turned white. She's still trembling out of anger. Hearing those things from her co-workers make her rage in fury. Yes, she's been hearing a lot of rumors about her and Maura because of their closeness but she never paid attention to them because as she saw fit, what they have and what they're doing is none of their business. But hearing that coming from the mouth of his co-worker who was supposed to be one of those people that must understand the situation, the effect it will cause to people made her want to punch or kill someone. She couldn't control her anger. They don't know what Maura's going through. They don't the effects the incident was having on Maura. They don't know that she's greatly suffering from trauma. If only they could see her right now. Maura almost died at the hands of Joe Harris and her co-workers were making fun of the doctor's situation. What the Hell is wrong with those people? Out of frustration and anger, Jane punched the steering wheel until she felt pain on her knuckles. Korsak immediately caught her wrist before she even manage to hurt herself more. Jane breathed in and out heavily as she tried to calm herself down.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts in my previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

After getting no luck in the prison, Jane and Korsak drove to Boston Common to let Jane cool herself. Earlier that afternoon, Jane was eager to get to Alice Sands to know her motives for burning down her apartment and commanding Joe Harris to abduct Maura. But to her dismay, they learned that Alice Sands was already released six weeks ago. Hearing the news, Jane felt like she was punched in the stomach hard. It only means one thing. They were back to no leads the whereabouts of Alice. They're back to square one.

Now, Jane is sitting on the bench waiting for Korsak to come back from where he went earlier as she rubbed her left hand with a bandage. Looking down and seeing her bandaged hand reminded her why she had it. Remembering what Crowe said earlier about her and Maura made her boil in anger. She wanted to go back to the precinct and punch him in his face just to get payback and to let out her new frustration.

As her mind drifted off into space, Korsak came and handed her a cup of coffee. She looked up and got the coffee from his hand. "Thanks."

The older detective sat beside Jane and watched the children before their eyes play around. "This is a nice view."

Jane smiled a little. "Yes, it is."

Korsak observed Jane beside him as the latter just continued watching the children and sipped on her coffee. He could see the frustration and distress on his friend's face may be due to the case that was back to square one, the thing that happened earlier in the precinct and the things she and Maura have been suffering to.

"You know, when some things aren't going according to what I've planned, I sometimes go here and watch kids play. And then I'll start feeling that I want to be a kid again. You know, kids don't have problems." Korsak said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I sometimes wish that I was a kid again with nothing to worry about and just have some fun all the time." Jane agreed.

"Well, that's one way to escape reality."

Silence.

"We'll get her Jane."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Jane..."

Rubbing her bandaged hand again, Jane turned to Korsak. "I know it sounds morbid, but I wanna punch Crowe in his face. I wish you let me."

Korsak chuckled. "And what? Have you suspended by Cavanaugh and worst get you fired? Then what? I need to deal with a new partner? Nah. I wouldn't let that happen. And like I told you, he's not even worth your time."

"You heard him what he said about Maura. He's a cop, he should be the one to know how traumatizing that kind of incident is. He's out there chasing bad people and he talks about victims that way?"

"Yeah, I did. And honestly, I myself wanted to kick his ass also. I mean, how could he not respect her?"

"At least next time when he says something bad I'll have reason to punch him."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I will."

"You need to let that out, Jane."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's been hard for you. Maura's abduction. Her sufferings. I know you're not handling it too well. You have to talk to someone or you will explode one day." Korsak said.

Jane didn't argue with that. She knows what Korsak said was right. "I need to get back to BPD." Korsak stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Jane also stood up but was stopped by Korsak by shaking his head no.

"No. You're going home and rest. After all, you're distracted and you'll just waste your time."

"I would not." Jane snapped. Almost annoyed.

"Trust me on this. I'll keep you in the loop as promised. But today, go back home and do something relaxing. And stay out of trouble." Korsak said in a fatherly way.

Jane watched Korsak go back walked towards south and then found herself sitting on the bench and left with her own thoughts again. Another thought was added in her mind. Alice Sands.

* * *

Angela came to Maura's house that day. After hearing the news from Frankie of what Jane did in the precinct, she immediately dialed her daughter's number but she didn't pick it up. That's why now, she came to Maura's house. Once the older Rizzoli, she found the doctor sitting on the couch reading an article who instantly glanced up once hearing the door open.

Maura gave a smile at Angela. "Angela."

"Hey, Maura. Is Jane here?"

"No. She left early in the morning according to my mom."

"I've been trying to call her but she won't pick up." Angela said walking towards Maura.

Noticing the distressed look on Angela's face, she motioned the older woman to sit beside her. Angela did as she told so. "What's the matter? Did something happened to Jane?" Maura frown. Worry is evident now on her face.

"Well, she went to BPD earlier and something happened according to Frankie."

The information made Maura alarmed. She's always like that when bad news concerns Jane. "Did Frankie told you what exactly happened?"

"No. He doesn't know. Only Korsak and Jane knew what happened. It actually involved Detective Crowe according to Frankie."

Without further ado, Maura placed the article on the couch, stood up, grabbed her phone and speed-dialed Jane. Unluckily, Jane didn't pick up the phone. Maura tried several times but to no avail. After trying more again, she sighed then sat beside Angela again.

"She's not answering." Maura said.

"I'm worried about her Maura. She's keeping it all again. The pain. The sufferings. She's keeping it in her little box again. She's blaming herself for what happened to you. She's blaming herself because you are suffering."

"But those weren't her fault. I don't blame her. She's actually the one who saved me. And if it weren't for her, I would be..." Maura trailed off and shuddered at her own thought. "...dead by now."

"That's what I told her. But she won't listen. She felt responsible for you." Angela took Maura's hands against her and looked at the doctor intently in her eyes. "Maura, I know you're going through a lot these days but please can you talk to Jane? I'm worried about her. You know, you're the only one she listens to. You're the only one who lets her guard down with. And you're the only one who lets herself be vulnerable with. Please, if it isn't too much to ask, have a talk with her."

Maura removed one of her hands and put it on top of Angela. "Angela, of course. You don't have to tell me these. I will do the best I can to make her okay. Actually, I've been thinking that I should have done this a little sooner. I was just too occupied with my own emotions I forgot about Jane's sufferings. And I did notice her changes. She barely even talks. And when our topic goes directly to the incident, she always changes it to another topic. So I can say that it actually bothers her a lot. I just hope that she'll still listen to me."

Angela smiled at Maura. "She will. You know, you two have this unique relationship that I still can't figure out. That's why I know she will listen to you."

"Okay. I will try my best."

"Thank you, Maura." Angela was silent for awhile. "How are you doing Maura?"

Maura sighed. "I'm doing fine Angela."

"You know, I'm worried about you, too. You're like my daughter, too. I know Constance is here to comfort and take care of you but I want you to know that I'm also here for you. You can count on me, Maura."

Maura smiled warmly at Angela. "Thank You, Angela. That is so nice of you."

"Oh honey, for all the things you've done for me and for Jane, this is at least I can do for you." Then Angela wrapped Maura in her arms.

* * *

Maura was never at ease since Angela left that same afternoon. After what the elder Rizzoli told her, she tried to call Jane several times more but still to no avail. She tried contacting Korsak and got a piece of information on Jane's whereabouts. Korsak told her that he left Jane at Boston Common and that's it. She asked what happened in the precinct but the Sergeant Detective refused to tell her and told her that it would be better if she asks Jane instead. And now, Maura's sitting on the couch holding the articles she was previously reading waiting for the comeback of the Detective although there's a fear inside her that Jane won't come back at her house. At a times like this, when Jane is going through something, she tends to deal it on her own and shut the world.

The sun has already set and now it's getting dark. Maura is still alone at her house. Earlier, before Angela cam, Constance left telling her that she would be meeting some of he friends. She refused to go. Good thing she did that because when Jane comes home, she has someone to come home to. Out of her thinking, she almost jumped off the couch when she heard the door open. She looked up and found a not so fine Detective. She stood up and walked towards Jane.

"Jane." Maura muttered as she studied her friend.

"Hey, Maur." Jane gave her a weak smile.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you. I was worried about you Jane." Maura said a little accusing with softness in her voice.

Jane put a hand on Maura's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I left my phone inside my car."

Maura frowned when she smelled a distinctive smell on Jane. "Have you been drinking, Jane?"

Jane walked towards the couch and slumped on it. "I did. I had a few shots but I'm not drunk, Maur."

"And you drove?"

"Maura, I'm not drunk. Just tipsy."

Maura rolled her eyes and poured a glass of water for Jane. She moved towards the couch and sat beside her best friend and handed her the glass of water. Jane accepted it and drank the glass of water to empty. The two were silent for a while trying to formulate anything to say.

"We got a lead Maur." Jane muttered not meeting Maura's gaze.

Maura looked up at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Alice Sands. She was the one working with Joe Harris. She was the one who he had been talking to. The one who burned down my apartment and the one responsible for your abduction." Jane explained, now meeting Maura's gaze.

Maura nodded in understanding. "Do you know her? I mean is there any way that you know that woman?"

"She was a batchmate of mine when I was still in the Academy. You know what the funny thing is? We barely even talk. We didn't know each other that well. So I don't know what motive she has for me to do all those things." Jane said angrily clenching her teeth. "She was in jail, so Korsak and I went there only to know that she was already released six weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry Jane."

"Yeah. I am, too. I'm very sorry for her once I get to see her."

The statement alarmed the doctor very much. She moved closer to her detective friend. "Jane, what are you going to do when you find her?" She was too afraid to ask that but still asked anyway.

"I don't know Maur. God knows what I will do once I find her."

Maura cupped Jane's cheeks with her both hands and made Jane's eyes locked on her own. But regretted it when she felt an electricity ran through her veins from the skin contact from her friend. She knew Jane felt it too when the detective gasped a little but chose not to comment on it. There's much more important thing that they need to discuss other than the newfound feelings she felt towards her best friend. "Hey. Promise me one thing. You won't do something reckless and stupid, okay?"

Jane was silent for awhile. Lost in the eyes of her friend. "She was the one who did something stupid to us, Maur. Why shouldn't I do what she did?"

"Because you're not like her. You're not the kind of person that ruins anyone's lives. You're a great cop. A highly respected detective. She is nothing like you."

"Maur..."

"Jane, listen to me. Please don't do it. Don't do whatever that's on your mind that you want to do to her. Promise me that. Please. For me."

Still lost in Maura's gaze, Jane put a hand on one of her hand and pulled it on her lips, kissing it softly. Maura watched the movement and felt her heart skipped a beat before their hands both landed on Jane's lap while her other hand is still on Jane's face. "I promise." Jane actually promised only the half truth of what she said. Yes, she won't do anything stupid for Maura but she can't promise she wouldn't do something reckless once she's face to face with Alice Sands.

Silence.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Maura stood up, motioning Jane to do the same. They walked in silence as their hands were intertwined towards Maura's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts in my previous chapter.**

 **AN2: This chapter is kinda fluff and a little longer than my previous ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

After doing their nightly routine, they both slid on Maura's bed. No words needed to be exchanged whether Jane should stay in the guest room or beside Maura. Jane always knows when Maura needed her by her side. Both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Jane was thinking about the Alice Sands case, especially that they were back in square one. On the other hand, Maura was thinking about her best friend's well-being since her conversation with Angela. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Jane shifted on her position and accidentally hurt her still hurting wrist. A groan escaped her lips as she winced in pain. Light coming from the bedside lamp, Maura noticed the contorted facial expression on Jane's face. She sat up, mirroring Jane's new position while holding her left wrist.

"What happened?" Maura asked.

"It's nothing." Jane replied, and stopped rubbing her broken left wrist. Maura wasn't convinced so she gently grabbed Jane's wrist. Then again, detective winced in pain. "Maura..."

"Let me look at it, Jane." Jane sighed and let her friend examine her wrist. Every time Maura touched it, she winced in pain. "Does it hurt?" The doctor asked meeting Jane's gaze. Jane just nodded. "You should've put a bandage on it if it hurts. It will lessen the pain."

"I did put. But it was too itchy and the pain subsided when I was drinking." Jane replied.

Maura snorted as she got up. Jane watched her go to the bathroom. "What are you gonna do?" Jane asked. Maura didn't reply. Jane sat up properly on the bed, waiting for Maura to emerge from the bathroom. And when she did, she was already holding a bandage and an ointment.

"Maura, you don't have to do this." Jane said as Maura grabbed her wrist and started applying ointment on her wrist.

"Yes, I will. And you will not talk until I'm finished." Maura said and firmly as she busied herself tending to Jane's wrist. Maura tended to it with all the softness and care in the world Jane had never known. But from time to time, Jane will wince in pain but it also gave her time to study her best friend. And as she did so, she noticed features of the blonde's body she never paid attention to before and she flushed red at that. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have checked her best friend out.

Once Maura was done bandaging Jane's wrist, she held her broken hand and met her best friend's gaze. "Tell me what happened, Jane."

"Nah, I just had a little fight with my steering wheel earlier." Jane smirked, always turning a serious situation into humor. But Maura didn't buy it. The blonde just looked at her intently.

"Angela came earlier and told me you had an argument with Detective Crowe. Did your injury has something to do with it?" Maura asked. Jane looked away from her best friend.

All Jane's muscles tensed at the mention of the incident. She was trying hard to forget what happened but all crumbled when Maura asked her that question. Her jaw clenched, remembering all the exchange she had with Crowe. "I should have punched him in his face. Korsak just stopped me."

"What happened Jane? Tell me. What drove you?"

"He said something stupid. He said something he should never have." Jane's other hand balled into a clenched fist.

Maura waited for Jane to continue but the brunette only sighed. "That's it? He said something? And you got mad already?"

"He said something bad about you!" Jane hissed, but not at Maura. "He said that you were just faking your trauma so you could get into my pants!" This time Jane looked at Maura again. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the revelation.

"Oh." Was the only response Maura could muster.

"Yeah, oh." Jane rolled her eyes. She's starting to get upset from what happened again and Maura could feel it. She knows her best friend way too much. "He even said it the other way around. He said maybe that the reason why I took days off was just to get to you." The detective let out a sigh of frustration. "I mean, what the hell? What kind of person is he to think something like that about you? He didn't even respect you. Yet, he judged you and your situation. And he should be one of those people that should know how awful and traumatic what you had gone through. I don't care about what they say about me. It's just..." Jane sighed again.

Maura not taking it anymore seeing her best friend that frustrated, she gathered the detective into her arms and gave her a comforting hug. Jane buried her face on Maura's neck. "Was that the reason why you punched your steering wheel?" Jane just nodded. "And I take it that you did it repeatedly that's why you injured your hand." Jane nodded again. "I'm so sorry Jane."

Still burying her face in her best friend's neck, the detective answered. "You have nothing to apologize for Maura."

"I know you're already going through a lot and this incident that happened was an addition to your thinking."

"No Maura. That was Crowe being stupid. I should've really just punched him in the face. He was just lucky that Korsak was there."

"You wouldn't do that. And I don't want you to. I don't want you to risk your good reputation as a good detective just because of an incident like that." Maura said firmly.

"Maur, you know I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know, but..."

"I get it Maur."

Silence.

Jane lifted her head a little noticing the faint scar caused by the incident with Hoyt before. Jane absentmindedly traced the scar with her uninjured finger as Maura closed her eyes at the sensation. They were like that for a while until Maura's eyes snapped open when she felt Jane kissed it lightly as if the car will fade away if she did that.

"What are you doing Jane?"

"It was my fault that you had that." Jane said finally lifting her head to look at Maura.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was Hoyt."

"But it was because of me that's why he got into you."

"Ssshhh. It wasn't." Maura leaned in to kiss Jane on the forehead and it was longer than it should be. Longer than she ever did before. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

They both laid down, Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist as the blonde laid her head on Jane's chest and snuggled. Jane let her do it. She felt comfortable though she has a shift of feelings towards her best friend. She knows what it was. She was just stubborn to admit it even to herself and she's starting to be afraid of it because she knows it will ruin everything. Maura, on the other hand, felt the same way. Though she has this weird kind of feeling towards Jane since the incident, she still feels warm and protected. Both didn't mind the position they were in or if they find themselves tangling with each other. As long as they felt warm and protected by each other, they don't mind.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that we need to talk about feelings, right?"

"Yeah. But can we do that some other time?"

"Of course. Goodnight Jane."

"Night Maur." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday the following day. Maura was the first one to wake up again between the two and found her body molded against the detective again. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and her head is still rested on her best friend's chest. She knew the situation they were in and their position was beyond their friendship. Though she must admit, that it soothed her. They have never done this with their previous sleepovers until now.

She felt the rise and falling of Jane's chest through her breathing against her cheeks and when she looked up, she found those perfectly thin shaped lips of her friend slightly open. She found it kissable. Then that squared jaw, breathtaking. ' _What the hell? Since when did I find my best friend attractive to me?'_ she thought. Then she held up her hand and traced Jane's jaw smoothly, noticing for the first time the fading sliced mark inflicted by Hoyt matching her own. They're a match. That's when she realized she has feelings for Jane. Her detective. She narrowed her eyes at the realization. Maura Isles was never one of those people who believes in love and feelings. From her own experience, everything is always based on facts. She never guessed. She never assumed. She never concluded in the early stage of her theory until it's tested. But this time, she is willing to assume that she is in fact has feelings for her best friend. She felt happy and sad at the same time. She felt happy because she never thought she would be able to feel again. But sad because she knew that Jane will never be able to feel the same way towards her, therefore, she decided not to tell even a single regarding her new found feelings to Jane.

* * *

That afternoon both Jane and Maura stayed in the Beacon Hill house with Constance. And to Jane's great horror, her mother stayed also in the house because today is her off.

Jane was sitting on the floor, with Bass in front of her and Jo, trotting beside her. There were lots of decorating materials for scrapbook littered on the floor. Stickers. Colored paper. Glitters. Ribbons. You name it. There was a devious smile played on the Detective's lips as she put the pink ribbon around Bass' shell. The poor thing has stickers and glitters all over its shell. Jane smirked at the anticipated reaction coming from her blonde friend. And as if on cue, Maura emerged from her back. Really horrified from what she saw.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed at the sight.

Not feeling the presence, Jane almost jumped from the floor. Jo ran towards Maura and circled. Jane looked up and gave Maura a sheepish grin as if she was a child caught by her mother doing something stupid.

"Hi Maur."

Maura sat across Jane as she rolled her eyes. She began removing all the stickers on Bass' shell. "What have you done Jane?"

"We were just playing. And Bass your turtle is having fun." Jane's grin wider. She would really do anything just to get to Maura's nerves. If reading is one of her past times, this is definitely one of those also.

"Tortoise." Maura shot her a sharp look. "And what made you think that Bass is having fun?"

"He smiled at me." Jane replied. "Come on Maur. It was just for fun."

"Really Jane? You're such a child sometimes you know. Why can't you leave poor Bass alone?"

"Because I know that he will not get back at me?"

"Jane!" Maura swatted Jane on her arm.

"Geez Maur, you swat like an elephant."

Unknown to the two ladies, both Constance and Angela were watching them from the kitchen island as they both held their mug with tea. Both were amused from the scene before their eyes. It was like watching two old married couple or two teenage girls who were in love bickering.

"I wonder how long it would take them to realize what they already have." Constance muttered and sipped her tea.

Angela looked at her and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. They were ones of the smart people I know but dumb in other things."

"I can see what you mean. Maura is stubborn. She doesn't like to be told and she always based everything on facts. Sometimes I wish she would look at everything in a more humanly way."

Angela nodded. "My Janie is stubborn too. I don't want to tell what she has to do. Because the more I push her on something the more she pulls away from it. And I don't want her to pull away herself from Maura. She's good for her."

"And Jane is good for my daughter, too. The moment I met detective Rizzoli, I knew she would protect and take good care of my daughter."

"That's my Jane. She would do anything in her power to protect and keep safe the people she loves."

Silence.

"So you're okay with them? I mean, you know." Angela asked.

Constance smiled. "I don't mind whoever Maura wants to spend her life with. As long as that person is capable of making her happy and won't hurt her. I'm okay with it. And I won't mind if it's Detective Rizzoli." They watched the two bicker some more again. "So I take it's perfectly fine with you also?"

"Nah. Of course. I don't mind. Like they say, you can't teach your heart who you'll feel in love with. And Maura? Maura's like my daughter, too. And I'll be glad and happy for her to be a part of our family. Though she already is. And most of all, I've never seen Jane this happy her entire life. Maura makes her happy."

"So I take it that we both agreed on the same thing?" Constance asked.

"I bet we did. I just hope those two will realize it soon. They've been dancing this dance all along for years. And I'm starting to get impatient."

Constance chuckled. "Maybe they need a push."

"A push, huh? Well, I can plant a seed on Jane's mind."

"I can plant a seed on Maura's stubborn head also."

Both women grinned.

* * *

"Come on, Maura. Let me put this ribbon on your head." Jane grinned. She's really like a child sometimes.

"Jane really?"

Jane was about to launch herself on Maura but lost her balance. She literally topped Maura on the floor. Her two hands were immediately wrapped around Maura's head so it won't hit the floor. And Maura's arms were also wrapped around Jane's neck for support. And now, they were in an awkward situation resulted by a childish act. Jane groaned when her broken wrist touched the floor hard. Maura noticed it.

"Does your wrist hurt?" Maura asked. Concern, visible in her tone.

"I'm fine."

Their faces were only inches apart. Foreheads almost touching. One more lean and their lips would touch. "Are you okay Maur?" Jane's voice was raspy. Raspier than ever. She could smell Maura's unique taste through the blonde's breathing. Jane's heart, however, was racing rapidly caused by the situation. No stethoscope was needed for Maura to hear her best friend's breathing. She could literally feel it.

"Yes." Maura breathed her response. And Jane was lost in the sensation. Her breath was something sweet, unique and so... Maura.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No."

Their gazes met, and neither of them breathed. They were locked in their own little bubble forgetting the whole world. It's as if, they were only the ones that mattered that moment. Jane's gaze fell on Maura's lips. And her heart raced again. If heart explosion was just literal, hers would've exploded by that time.

"You're really like a child sometimes." Maura whispered almost seductively.

"Yeah?"

Jane didn't know how long she had been staring at her friend's lips but there's only one thing on her mind. She wanted to taste those perfectly shaped lips. She wanted to take the risk and capture those lips. They both closed their eyes and waited for the most anticipated moment and let the sensation take them. One more lean and she would taste it. One more lean and she would feel it. One more lean and...

"Girls! Snacks are ready." Angela called out. _'Nice save Ma. But, really?'_ Jane thought.

Their bubble burst out.

Jane sat bolt upright when she heard her mother called and helped Maura to get up. Both women have flushed cheeks on their faces as they both strode towards the kitchen island. Constance and Angela have a smirk on their faces as they have witnessed everything.

"As much as I want them to be together, I still don't want to witness their first kiss." Angela whispered to Constance.

Constance nodded. "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **AN2: The angst probably will start here.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The rest of the Sunday morning was spent in silence. The previous night was totally awkward for the younger ladies. Good thing, Constance, and Angela were really great in entertaining so from time to time, Jane and Maura were able to exchange few comments regarding the topic they were having. But they never dared look at each other longer than they always used to. After the warm dinner that Constance and Angela prepared, they had a moment and talked everything except the incident that had taken both Maura's and Jane's mind. They watched a movie and when they were all already exhausted, they retreated to their respective bedrooms. Jane did not stay at Maura's bedroom that night, having the feeling that she wanted to be alone and analyze everything that has taken place. She knew that Maura might think that she's avoiding her though it wasn't really her intention. She just needed an idle time to think. She even thought of going back to her apartment right at that moment but thought that it was too much and might hurt Maura for running away though in the first place she was the reason why they were in that situation. But she must admit, she was already tempted capturing the doctor's lips that moment. She wanted to take the risk. And she didn't where the urge of kissing her best friend came from. It was just there, lingering.

Unknown to Jane, Maura was glad that her detective friend decided to stay in the other room. It was not that she doesn't want to spend time with her, it was just, she needed time to analyze everything. Yes, that morning, she admitted to herself, that probably or might be, she has feelings for Jane. But what was it for the detective? She doesn't know. Was she playing around? Or she actually wanted to act on herself and reciprocate her feelings for her? No, this is too early to conclude that. She had a lot of questions running through her mind. And she needed answers. There's only one way to find out though. She has to her out of her room and go to the other room and ask that one person who was responsible for her confusion and running her heart wild. Her best friend. Maura stayed up late that night wondering and analyzing everything until she finally drifted off to sleep hours before the normal waking hours.

In the morning, after taking their breakfast, and chatting with their mothers for a little while, Maura went back to her room and made an excuse saying that she will just read some articles about medicine. The three nodded. Jane, on the other hand, still wanting to get out of the house, but didn't manage to do it, retreated herself to the doctor's office room and decided to indulge herself in reading again. She needed to relive her stress after all and figure out how she will approach Maura again without being awkward by her presence.

Angela rolled her eyes at the actions of the two. Constance was amused to the highest level of her amusement. Maura and Jane were worse than a twelve-year-old boy who just developed a feeling for his best friend.

"Really? They are worse than I thought." Angela muttered.

Constance chuckled. "Stubborn and dense. They are hopeless."

"What do you say we leave them alone?" Angela grinned.

As if sensing what Angela wanted to say, Constance nodded and smirked. "I agree with whatever you have in mind."

* * *

Early that afternoon, Jane and Maura were already settled in the living room but they're still not talking, yet. Maura was on the kitchen island, still 'reading' the article she was reading that early in the morning probably for the fifth time of that day while Jane sat on the couch and watched TV but never really understood what was being said or did in the screen. Just by knowing that each other wasn't that far from each other, makes them feel awkward. How will it not be? They never talked about it since they woke up. They never had the chance or better said, they never took a chance to talk about it. So they indulged themselves in doing things they thought will help them relax.

Angela and Constance emerged from the backdoor, well dressed. "Hi girls." Angela beamed at them.

Both Jane and Maura turned to look at them. "Ma, you're dressed. Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"Mother, are you going somewhere this afternoon?" Maura turned to her mother.

"Oh yes, dear. I invited Angela to accompany in a gallery of a friend of mine. I hope it's okay for both of you to be _alone_." Constance said.

"Coz it looks like you two need to be alone." Angela whispered but loud enough so Constance can hear.

"What is it Ma?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I said. I agreed to the invitation. You know earlier when everyone was _silent_ , we talked about arts. And my fanciness about it. And Constance here shared to me her own fanciness about arts and her works, too. Isn't that amazing?" Angela smiled widely.

"Really Ma? I never thought you liked arts. And I never thought you two were becoming fast friends." Jane smirked. She knows what Constance and Angela were up to. And she wanted to get back at them in every way possible.

"Well yeah, I have for awhile. And Constance was really fun to talk with."

"And so are you, Angela." Constance smiled.

"Well, enjoy your afternoon. I hope you two will have a great time." Maura said with a confused smile but still unaware of the facade of the two older women.

"We should go." Constance said to Angela.

The two were about to go out the door when Jane called out for one last time. "Enjoy your date ladies." Jane said with a childlike grin on her face and waved goodbye to the two. Maura chuckled at the remark.

And since Angela was stubborn as her daughter, she fought back. "Yeah sure. You two have fun here. Go clean, or get everything out of the _closet_. Or cook or better yet talk. Stop being like a twelve-year-old."

* * *

The moment the door was shut, Jane and Maura were remained frozen in their respective seats, staring at the closed door. Did they just hear Angela right? Or their minds were just playing tricks on them? Surely, they heard her correct.

"That was interesting." Maura muttered and slowly shifted her gaze to Jane. The brunette met her gaze halfway, still a little stunned.

"Yeah, very." Jane nodded.

Maura suddenly put down her articles on top of the kitchen island and felt like not reading anymore. But stared at it eventually as the letters becoming hazy. Jane, on the other hand, turned off the TV then stared at the black screen. She suddenly felt making excuses to go out but felt like being an ass and a child or a twelve-year-old just like what her mother said so she hesitated. She stood up and got herself a beer. After opening it, she drank it to half then stared at her best friend. Then she realized she missed talking to the blonde. She studied her first, but since Maura was looking down, she couldn't pinpoint her facial expression. The last resort was to go and talk to her.

After a long idle moment between the two and with a silence that was quite deafening to their ears, Jane approached Maura and sat beside her. She nudged the blonde doctor to look up at her. And Maura did. She looked up and found Jane smiling down at her. So smiled back. "What are you reading?"

"Holocaust." Maura simply replied.

Jane quirked an eyebrow at the response. "Was that the one that kills people with fire?"

Maura smiled brightly, enthusiastic at the prospect that her best friend was probably interested in the topic. "Yes, it is. It was an amazing article though the content was really horrible."

"I know right? But why are you reading that? I mean really? History."

"Yeah. I saw this article from my old files and it caught my attention so I read it." Maura said. "Did you know that Adolf Hitler was the one who ordered to kill the Jews with fire known as the Holocaust?"

"Yeah because Adolf Hitler was threatened by them that's why he ordered it."

Maura narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Wow you know History. That's great. We can talk a lot about it more."

Jane shook her head and made a disgusting face. "No Maura. I'm not interested in History."

"Oh. What subject are you interested in?"

 _You._

Jane shook her head again but this time, it was to clear her thoughts. "Listen we just happen to have a World History subject when I was in high school that's why I knew about that Holocaust thing."

"Oh. So what do you want to talk about then?"

Jane sigh. She has to do this because it's now or never. She needed to clear the air off around the two of them and go back to normal and do things that they usually do without being awkward around each other. "Listen, about what happened yesterday...hmm..." Maura was intently looking at her and listening carefully, waiting for Jane to continue and finish what she was about to say. "I'm sorry about it... you know... I was just a...having...fun... but really I'm sorry." Her face reddened for stammering. She looked like an idiot and she mentally kicked herself for that.

Silence.

Maura smiled and nodded. "Jane, that was just you being a child."

Jane raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that kind of response. "Really Maur? Me? A child?"

"Yes. I'm sure. You know when you're not stressed and you're in a good mood, you have the tendency to be a child. Most of the times."

Jane swatted Maura on the shoulder playfully. "I hate you, Maura Isles."

"No, you don't hate me. You just don't like me stating the truth." Maura grinned. "But you know you're not like a twelve-year-old kid like what Angela told you."

"Really? What am I then?"

"Four? Or maybe five?"

Jane faked her gasp. "Maura." And they both chuckled. After laughter, they both wiped their eyes with tears.

"So are we good?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. What happened earlier was just us being weird."

"Yeah. When there was nothing really to be weird about." Jane replied. Or so they thought.

"Agreed." Maura smiled. Glad that the tension between her and Jane eased.

"Anyway, tomorrow, I'm going back to work. Now that we have a lot for the other suspect of your abduction and who burned down my apartment. We need to focus." Jane said seriously.

"I understand. I also decided that I'll go back to work tomorrow, too." Maura turned to her best friend.

"Are you sure about that Maur?"

"Yeah. I need this. I need a distraction to keep myself away from my horrible thoughts."

Jane nodded. "Okay. Whatever you need to do to make you okay."

Silence.

"And Maur? There's one more thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I know I promised that I'll stay with you until you feel safe enough. But is it okay if I go back to my place? Promise this has nothing to do with what took place yesterday." Jane quickly added the last part. And now it felt like she's being defensive and disgusted.

Maura gave her a reassuring smile then nodded but the thought of being alone in her own house and not having Jane around all the time, disappointed her. "Whatever you need to do Jane. It's okay. And like what I said before we begin this friendship, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't like."

Jane smiled back and put an arm around Maura's shoulder. She already felt comfortable doing it again. Now it got her thinking. Why does it everything feels easy with Maura? "Thanks, Maur."

"Anytime Jane."

"I do have one question though."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Maur, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

Maura was surprised at the question. She hadn't seen it coming. "But Jane. That's impossible. It's a paradox."

Jane raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face. "Oh? How so?"

"You see both of them cannot exist at the same time. Because if there is such thing as an unstoppable force, there can't be anything as immovable object. It is flawed Jane." Maura explained, but unsure of her response.

Jane was silent for a while, then nodded, then smiled. "Okay."

* * *

That night, as what Jane told Maura earlier that afternoon, she went back to her apartment. Upon entering, she suddenly felt cold and empty. And what was stranger is, the one she used to call home felt like it belonged to another person and not to her. She slowly went to her bedroom and slumped herself on the bed. She feels a little strange and relieved. Relieved because she finally cleared the tension between her and Maura. Strange because there's still uneasiness she felt after leaving Maura's house. But the good thing is, they were back to their normal selves around each other. But something's amiss. She knew after that incident, something between them changed. To her, especially.

She sat up and turned on her radio to settle and calm herself. She really needed to clear her thoughts she seemed to be having about Maura. She went back to her old position, closed her eyes and indulged herself in the sweet melody coming from the radio. But it's as if fate is playing tricks on her, while she was reliving the memory of her and Maura yesterday particularly the moment she was on top of her because of her clumsiness, a soft melody of love song played on the radio.

 _Been running from these feelings for so long_  
 _Telling my heart I didn't mean it_  
Pretending _I was better off alone_  
 _But I know that it's just a lie_

 _So afraid to take a chance again_  
 _So afraid of what I'd feel inside_

 _But I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _I need to know I can see your smile each morning_  
 _Look into your eyes each night_  
 _For the rest of my life_  
 _Here with you, near with you_  
 _Oh I_  
 _I need to be next to you_  
 _Need to be next to you_

 _Right here with you is right where I belong_  
 _I'll lose my mind if I can't see you_  
 _Without you, there is nothing in this life_  
 _That would make life worth living for_

 _I can't bear the thought of you not there_  
 _I can't fight what I feel anymore_

 _'cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _I need to know I can see your smile each morning_  
 _Look into your eyes each night_  
 _For the rest of my life_  
 _Here with you, near with you_  
 _Oh I_

 _I need to be next to you_  
 _I need to have your heart next to mine_  
 _For all the time_  
 _Hold you for all my life_  
 _I need to be next to you_  
 _I need to be next to you (to be next to you)_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _Need to be, need to be next to you_  
 _Share every breath with you_  
 _Oh, oh I_  
 _I need to feel you in my arms, babe (oh...)_  
 _In my arms, babe (oh I...)_  
 _I need to be next to you_  
 _Oh I, oh I_  
 _(oh I...)_

Jane listened to the song while her eyes were closed. This was the first time she heard the song but it somewhat pierced her heart. It's like, the song was telling her something. The moment the song ended, she opened her eyes and found tears flowing from her eyes on her cheeks. She wiped them as her heart fluttered and felt like bursting from her chest realizing what her mind was thinking throughout the song. _Maura_. It dawned on her, she has feelings for her best friend. But not that just platonically. She's willing to admit that. There might be a big possibility that she's in love with her. She felt warmth in her heart knowing that who's occupying her heart currently is Maura. But she felt scared also. Scared not because of what she's feeling. Scared that if she pushed this through, she knows Maura will just attract more danger because of her which she didn't like to happen. That's why she couldn't tell her. No. She won't tell her. That's why she came to that last resort of her. Feel the possible agony than risk everything.

* * *

 **AN3: The song is entitled as 'Need to be next to you' and Leigh Nash owns that song. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN1:** **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **janeandmaura05: I know Jane needs to confess her feelings or vice versa because yeah I agree they could lose each other for being so stubborn but I have plans on how they're going to cope with it. Thanks for the review and for sticking for so long :)**

 **Barbie7088: I understand if you're already getting tired of Jane's negativity and that Jane has to grow up and talk all about it with Maura. But she has reasons and I hope that reason will make clear things up for you from the next chapters.** **Thanks for the review :)**

 **lisagayle713 and Rain: Thank you for appreciating my story so far.** **Thanks for the review :)**

 **AN2: I'm sorry for the wrong description of Holocaust thing in the previous chapter. There was a mistake and someone corrected me for it. Thank You.**

 **AN3: I know this story was maybe taking longer than what we're expecting but I want the characters to take their paces according to what I have in mind. But I promise it will get better. And maybe some of the readers were already finding this story boring, so I apologize for that. Anyways, Happy Reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Monday came faster than Jane thought. She spent the night thinking about the Sands case and mostly about Maura. The latter topic was the real reason she only got two hours of sleep. And while thinking about her blonde friend, she managed to clean her entire apartment to her surprise. Who would've thought that an unsettling feeling would cause the Detective to be a cleaner? She did it to distract herself, to stop entertaining this overwhelming feeling towards her best friend. She must stop feeling it or everything will get awkward between them. But when she woke up this morning. she found it impossible. And it made her frustrated.

Korsak entered the bullpen, surprised seeing Jane already on her desk. He noticed the distress on his former partner's face. "You're back." Korsak said but Jane didn't hear her. He frowned and moved in front of Jane. "Jane?" Jane looked up and smiled weakly at Korsak.

"Korsak." Jane muttered.

Noticing Jane's appearance for the first time, Korsak shook his head. "Wow, Jane. You look like hell."

"Gee thanks, Korsak. You've been there?" Jane replied unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, a lot of times."Korsak smirked. "You're back early. I thought you'll stay with Maura till she feels better? Don't tell me Crowe did get on your nerves that's why you cut it short?"

"No, Korsak. Actually, Maura will get back to work also. She'll start working again today."

"Oh. Isn't that too soon? Doesn't she need some time for recovery?"

"Well, she said she needed a distraction. And you know her. Stubborn as hell."

Korsak chuckled. "Like you."

Jane sighed. "So what did we find out about Alice Sands?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not that much Jane. Except for the fact that she was already released six weeks ago. When I got back to BPD after we went to the city jail, Nina and I worked on her address, unfortunately, she wasn't residing in any of her address we found. She's off the grid Jane." Korsak told her.

"What? You searched her house? And you didn't even bother to tell me? What happened to you'll keep in the loop?" Jane hissed.

"Jane, look. I'm sorry. We did what we thought was best. And the reason I didn't tell you was because I know you were distracted."

"So you were thinking I wasn't capable of doing my job? Is that it Korsak?"

"Jane..." he trailed off.

Jane waved off what Korsak was about to say then sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just had a rough night." she said as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Looks like it. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Nah. I'm fine. So what do we need to do?"

"Same old. Same old. Keep digging." Korsak said and sat on his chair.

Jane nodded. After logging in to her computer, she immediately checked her email. Scanning all the unread emails, she frowned as she spotted an email sent by an unknown sender. She clicked it open then froze when she read. If she needed coffee to keep her awake the entire day, it looks like she won't be needing any when she read the email from the unknown sender. The email will keep her awake the entire day, weeks or worst months. She felt her heart beats faster than it ever did before. She never knew that one email will make her feel this way. Then one person came into her mind. Maura.

She stood up and literally ran outside the bullpen. She didn't even bother to take the elevator downstairs. She ran down the stairs to the morgue or the office of her best friend. She felt her hands became sweaty, all her muscles tensed as her heart was hammering hard in her chest while her feet carried her downstairs to the Medical Examiner's office. She had to see Maura. She needs to see with her own very eyes that she's okay. She had to know if she's safe. She has to...

When Jane reached Maura's office, the ME gave her a warm smile but froze when she saw the look on Jane's face. "Jane? What's wrong?"

Mouth hanging wide open and heart hammering hard inside her chest, Jane took two long strides towards Maura and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, tightly. She didn't think, she just acted on herself. The moment she saw the ME, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Confused from what just had taken place, Maura rubbed small circles on Jane's back. She knew by then that her friend was in great distress. She just didn't know what happened and what made the detective barged into her office like that. But whatever it was, she felt warmth when Jane wrapped her arms around her.

Silence got the best out of two. Both trying to calm their nerves through the heat emanating between them. Jane closed her eyes and let the scent of her friend travel through her senses even to her veins. She clung to the ME tightly and buried her face on the side of the blonde's head, smelling that signature smell coming from her friend. Maura continued rubbing circles on Jane's back thinking that it will soothe her tensed best friend let alone calm her. She let silence filled them but when it got overbearing and the silence became deafening, she broke it.

"Jane? What happened? Tell me." Maura asked softly. So soft that when it reverberated in Jane's ears, the detective felt like she threw herself on a bunch of soft pillows.

The response Maura only got was the tightening of Jane's grip around her waist. It wasn't that she hated being close to someone. But it's Jane. Her best friend. Her detective. So she didn't mind because Jane is allowed to hold her like this. To hold her in whichever way she wanted. The only person she let her that close to her. The only person she's willing to let her guard down with. And the only person she's willing to submit to with all the things she has. Even her own heart. But she needed answer now. She needed to know what was going on in that detective mind of her best friend. And she wouldn't be able to decipher what's going on just by holding Jane back against her own lithe figure so she slowly detached herself from her friend to look at her properly. She was surprised seeing her best friend's eyes closed. The expression plastered on Jane's face was soft and angelic. And it made the ME wanting to kiss those thin lips that were tightly shut.

Instead of leaning forward and capturing those inviting lips with her own, she cupped the detective's face with her hands urging her to open her eyes for her. Jane was still and tensed at first when she felt Maura's hands on her face but eventually relaxed as she leaned on the touch. Both felt shivers down on their spines.

"Jane. Hey, look at me sweetie." Maura said as she caressed Jane's face, both thumbs stroking the dark circles under the detective's eyes that were resulted by those sleepless nights. Maura could tell she was the reason why Jane had those and it sent ache in her heart.

Jane's eyes were glassy once it was opened. Maura noticed it and wanted to wipe those unshed tears in her eyes. But she stilled her hands on its place and preferred to look at those chocolate brown eyes intently. Maura could tell that Jane was fighting hard not to choke and shove her sobs back.

"What happened Jane?"

Studying the face of her best friend as if memorizing its features like it will be gone when she looked away, Jane held the other woman's right hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. "I just needed to know... I just needed to..." she trailed off as her voice faltered that was usually confident when speaking.

Frowning, Maura moved forward towards her friend. "You just needed to what? Tell me Jane. What is it going on your mind?"

"I just had to see you. I just needed to know you're safe." Jane finally said.

"But I'm safe Jane. See? I'm here." Maura replied.

Jane nodded. She slowly removed Maura's hand on her and let them fall on their sides while she still held them. "I'm sorry for barging in like that." She smiled a little but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's alright. But can you tell me why? I'm worried about you." Maura said.

Jane sighed and moved backwards then shook her head. "It's nothing. This is just me being weird."

"Jane..."

"I'm fine Maura." Jane sighed again. "I need to get back to work."

"Jane..."

"I'll see you around Maur." With that, Jane stepped out of the ME's office and strode back upstairs. She didn't even bother to glance back at her best friend.

* * *

Jane, Korsak, Frankie, and Nina were all gathered around Jane's desk. Learning the contents of the email that was sent to Jane, her colleagues especially Frankie were alarmed. They all know that it came from Alice Sands. And they're worried about Jane. But Jane wasn't worried about herself. She's more worried about Maura because Alice Sands know that using Maura against her will do her great damage. And the email says it all.

"I pinged the computer that was used to you this email but unluckily it was shut off immediately. And it did not ping when you sent back an email to the computer." Nina said.

Jane sighed. "Well, I don't actually expect that she'll take it easy on the house." Jane stared at her computer and her gaze darkened upon reading the email again. She's becoming frustrated and she wanted that Alice Sands suffer behind bars for the rest of her life.

"We have to put a uniform outside your apartment, Jane." Korsak offered.

Immediately, Jane glanced at the older man. "No. You're not doing that Korsak. Have the uniforms to be on guard at Maura's but please instruct them not to be noticed by Maura. And don't let Maura know about this. Especially you three. And of course, don't tell me either."

"You're not going to tell Maura about this?" Korsak asked.

"Yes. She already has a lot of things to worry about. She got back to work for a distraction. To keep her mind off of her abduction. There's no way I'm telling her about this." Jane replied.

"Even if she's involved in this? You know that she's the one Alice Sands was talking about in her email." Frankie countered.

"I do know that Frankie!" Jane almost yelled earning her some glances from the other cops. "I do perfectly do know that. But I'm telling you, this thing will just worry her more. And I don't want that to happen. She's already going through a lot of things and I don't want this to add to them. So whatever it takes, it will stay with only the four of us. And the reason why I told you this thing..." she pointed at her monitor. "...is to help me locate her. And if some bad things happen to me, you know what you will do. And that is to keep Maura safe as long as you need to."

"Fine. Whatever you need, Jane. I'll just go back and work on appointing officers outside Maura's house." Korsak said.

"Thanks, Korsak." Jane nodded.

"And I'll go back in my place to keep tracking Alice Sands down." Nina smiled at Jane.

The brunette smiled back. "Thanks, Nina. You did great."

Once Korsak and Nina left, Jane turned to her brother. "Don't you have work to do, Frankie?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow at Jane. "You're really that protective about Maura, huh? You didn't even think of yourself."

"What can I say? I always managed to put her in danger. Lots of times." She clenched her fist remembering the past dangerous encounters with Maura. Incidents that almost took her best friend's life away.

"We both know that's not true, Jane." Frankie said. "You always protect her. You always keep her safe."

"Look Frankie. I'm already annoying as I was. But seriously, I don't have time for small talk. What is it you want?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in Jane's impatience. "Jane, what are you going to do once you find Alice Sands?"

Eyes, darkening than it usually was, clenching her fist as her body tensed, Jane shook her head. "I don't know Frankie. God knows what I'm capable of considering all the troubles she inflicted on me, especially to Maura. I don't know. All I know is that she has to pay for everything she did."

"I know you won't listen to me. But please Jane, keep away from trouble. Think of us before you do things."

"I'm not dumb to do something stupid, Frankie. But I can't promise you, I won't do anything reckless. But please, just keep your mouth shut about this. Don't tell anyone. Even Ma or Maura."

"You have my word Jane." Frankie said as he patted Jane on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Frankie." Jane smiled at her brother weakly.

* * *

Maura sat in her seat as she stared at her monitor that turned black for like twenty minutes ago. Her mind is still processing about what took place earlier between her and Jane. When Jane entered her office, she assumed that it was just an ordinary thing that she visited her in her office. Just to welcome her back. But when the moment Jane wrapped her around her arms, she knew already something was off. Something happened. But knowing Jane, Maura knew also that the brunette will not tell her what that was all about.

But that's not the only thing that bothered her. She almost kissed her. She almost kissed Jane. Her best friend. The moment she looked in Jane's face, she had this urge to press her own lips to her best friend and it's overwhelming her. It's terrifying her because if it happens, it will ruin everything. It will ruin the friendship they built. It will ruin the best relationship she ever had. And she isn't going to let that happen. If she needed to bury this feeling, then whatever it takes, she'll do it. Even if it kills her. She will not risk everything unless Jane feels the same way about her. Which she knows it won't happen.

It wasn't long until someone knocked on her door. But still, deep in her thought, Maura didn't hear the knock so Kent, her new assistant came in, frowning at the sight before him. "Dr. Isles?" Kent called out but he didn't get a response. He cleared his throat to get the attention of his boss.

Maura looked up and saw Kent looking back at her with confusion. "Kent? Do you need something?"

"Uhm, I already got the DNA result of our latest victim." Kent replied and handed Maura the folder. The ME accepted it but she surprisingly put the folder on top of her table instead of studying it immediately like she usually does.

"Aren't you going to look at it?"

Maura just stared at him. Not really wanting to accept the question Kent just asked. She's the boss so no one's going to order her what to do. Startled, Kent cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry, I uh... I needed to go back to work."

Kent was about to go back to what he was doing when Maura called out to him. "Kent?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles?"

"Have you ever had this feeling..." she trailed off. Thinking if she's going to continue asking her question or not. But in the end, she still went for it.

"Dr. Isles?"

"Have you ever had this feeling when you thought that you're not capable of having it only to find out that you are really capable?" Maura finally asked. On the other hand, Kent just looked at her with confusion making the ME shake her head at her own question. "Don't mind it. I'll check the DNA result now. You may go back to your work."

But Kent remained rooted to his spot. Then a smile was formed on his lips. "Like finding a true love."

When Maura heard his reply, she sat frozen on her seat and stared questioningly on Kent. Is she that obvious? "What makes you think I was pertaining to that?"

"I didn't say that you were pertaining to that. What I said was just a great example to your question." Kent offered.

Maura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She's still thinking that she was too obvious with her previous question. "Why is that?"

"You know Dr. Isles, in our generation nowadays, people don't believe in that kind of thing. People do hookups but nothing more comes from that than the physical attraction. People get married, but gets divorced afterwards because why? There was no such thing as love. Maybe they did love each other. But that true love thing? That's hard to find. That's why when you find it, you'll be thinking that you weren't capable of feeling it, but truth is, you really are. And you know what's the funny thing is?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, it comes in a form when you least expect it." This time, Kent smiled widely at Maura. "You see Dr. Isles, that thing? That true love thing is rare like diamonds. That's why they always say, when you find it, don't let it slip away."

Maura was stunned and silent for a while. Never in her life she thought she would be hearing Kent talk about feelings. But she must admit, it did answer some of her formed questions in that big brain of hers. But what was funny is, she didn't know why their conversation turned into something like this. Did Kent see through her? Did he have a clue why she asked that question?

"Well I guess, that's a nice example, Kent." Maura gave him a small smile.

"Well, I do hope that you finally have an answer to your question. Because as far as I can see, you are capable of anything. I'll see you around Dr. Isles." With that, Kent left the ME in her office. But as it is, but Maura did have an answer from that riddled answer Kent gave her.

* * *

She let her feelings get the best out of her again. But she must not, especially when it comes about her feelings to Maura. But she still did it. Earlier, upon reading the email that was sent to her threatening her family especially Maura, she had the urge to see her just to make sure that the blonde is safe. Knowing that the ME was already at her office that time, she barged there like a hurricane and immediately wrapped her arms around her. She let her feelings do the action. And it was a mistake and she knew it. Aside from letting her heart beats more for Maura, what she did will confuse her best friend more. Which shouldn't because she already more than what she has for her best friend will complicate and ruin everything. Especially their friendship.

And now, she's sitting on a bench in Boston Common, waiting for her mother. She asked her to meet her at that place after having a meeting with Frankie, Nina, and Korsak. She constantly rubbed the scars on her hand when her mother came. The elder Rizzoli sat beside her.

"Hey, Jane, what's up."

"Hey, Ma."

"So? You called? What's going on?"

"Well, I'll be direct, I need to ask you a favor." Jane said and turned her full attention to her mother. Angela did so also.

"What is it?"

"Ma, I know these days had been hard for us. But can you watch over Maura? You're the only one I can count on since you've been living in her guest house." Jane said.

Angela frowned. This is not what she expected Jane would ask her. Yes, she didn't mind watching over Maura but normally Jane would do it. She always gets to take care of Maura after a traumatic event. But this time Jane asked for her help so it means something big is going on.

"Ma? Are you listening to me?"

"Jane? What is going on?"

"What? Nothing Ma." She lied.

"Jane I wasn't born yesterday. Something's going on. What is it?"

"Ma really. Nothing's going on. Everything's fine."

"Jane..."

"Ma really. I just wanted to focus more on this case. Now that we have a lead about who wanted me dead. And I couldn't do taking care of Maura and focusing on this case at the same time." Now that's a half-truth.

"You know Jane, I don't mind watching or taking care of Maura. Like I told you, she's like my daughter, too. But are you sure this is the thing you want? IS this what your heart _really_ wants?" Angela asked carefully. The elder Rizzoli knew that a double meaning lies in her question and that Jane will notice it anyway, but still, she asked it.

"Yes, Ma. Please take good care of her."

"Why are you doing this Jane? You know, I know what you're doing." Angela asked carefully. Sadness is very vivid in the tone of her voice.

"Just promise me. I don't want her to get involved more in danger."

"Okay. I'll take care of her like a mother would do. I just hope that it will be enough for her because I know it won't."

"It will Ma."

Angela sighed as she shook her head in disapproval. She is very disappointed at what Jane is trying to do. But knowing her daughter, she knows that her detective daughter has reasons for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN1:** **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **tansikat: Don't worry, Maura will have her way on Jane for all these things once she finds out everything. And yeah, I know that Jane not telling Maura is not protecting here. Thank You for your feedback.**

 **Soccer Lady: Yes, I've been trying to write a more realistic scene in this story and I just happened to see that I've been on the right track when you pointed that out. All I wanted is to know that I can somehow connect to other people with this story, even just a little bit. So thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Rain and sally rally: Thank you for appreciating my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Days had passed and Maura noticed something different from Jane. Ever since their counter in her office days ago, she felt her best friend distancing herself from her and worse, Maura felt Jane shutting her down whenever she asked her if she's alright. She only got the same response; that Jane is busy catching Alice Sands. At first, she believed it, because she knew how dedicated Jane could be when it comes to her work especially when she's determined to pursue the suspect. But later on, their lunch together was cut. They barely do lunch together anymore. Sometimes Jane was busy with paper works or sometimes Jane was out pursuing a lead. But that's alright with Maura because she knows how demanding Jane's work can be. And she has no right to demand time to Jane. So sometimes the doctor goes out on her own in the Dirty Robber to have lunch, or have it in her office or never eat lunch at all. Aside from that, she also noticed that they spent less time together at night. If they frequently spend time together after work like have a drink in The Robber, or watch a movie in each other's house, or just lazy night having a girl talk, now, Maura is lucky to see Jane once in a while in her Beacon Hill house. And that is if Jane did some errand for her mother. That's how they are right now.

At first, Maura thought both of them were just both caught up in their respective work, but later on, she's starting to have a doubt about everything. She's quite certain that Jane is distancing away from her for whatever reason. She couldn't help but think that it has something to do with whatever happened in her office days prior or it has something to do with that incident when they almost kissed and Jane was on top of her. But Jane promised that it was nothing and it wouldn't do any damage to their friendship. But she's thinking the other way around. And she knows something's off. And she has to find out.

* * *

Maura was walking down the hallway going to the bullpen, holding a folder. It's already lunchtime, and she wanted to invite Jane to go with her. A smile was plastered on her face as she entered the bullpen and saw her best friend still on her seat.

Jane already lost her focus on her paperwork upon hearing the clicking of heels on the floor. She knows who it belonged to. Maura. She closed her eyes because she has to face her best friend this time. She mentally kicked herself due to not leaving the bullpen earlier.

"Hi, Jane." Maura greeted as she stood beside the detective's desk.

"Hey, Maur." Jane did her best to put a normal smile for her best friend. "Need something?"

"Well, I got the DNA result to our latest victim." Maura replied and handed Jane the document. Jane gladly accepted it but stiffened when the back of her hand grazed Maura's fingers. Maura felt it but didn't comment on the matter. Jane began reading the result while the ME just watched her contentedly but her brain snapped remembering the other reason why she went up.

"Ah, Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane didn't bother to look. Praying that Maura won't invite her anywhere. But failed.

"I was wondering if you want to go to that restaurant that just opened three blocks away for lunch?" Maura asked.

"Lunch?" Jane looked up at Maura.

"Yeah. Lunch. It's already twelve pm."

Jane looked at her watched dumbly to confirm the time. "Oh yeah." Jane replied. Maura tried hard not to roll her eyes. This invitation looks like another reject again.

"Look Maur. Sorry but I have lots of stuff to do here." Jane pointed at the mountain of papers on her desk. Maura only nodded but the disappointment is still visible in her eyes but she smiled at Jane nonetheless. Jane got angrier at herself for putting that kind of look on the ME's pretty face. But she couldn't take it back also. So she decided to just stick with what she said.

"Okay. Maybe next time." Maura said and turned her back to Jane. The detective watched the ME walked slowly out of the bullpen and her heart ached remembering the disappointed look Maura gave her. She wanted to run after her and wrapped her best friend around her arms and apologize for being an ass but somewhat her body was glued to her seat. She let out a sigh. A frustrated sigh.

* * *

Korsak was secretly watching the exchange between his two female friends and was somewhat confused the way Jane was currently acting towards Maura. He already a suspicion but of course he didn't pry into Jane's privacy. He's not the type where he will ask questions when he noticed something odd. But what's happening between his two friends were already overbearing to him. Something's off. Something's off with Jane Rizzoli.

When Korsak knew that Maura was already out of earshot, he looked up at Jane. He gave her the look where all questions lie in his eyes. Jane met his gaze and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What's happening between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always reject her invitations. You always managed to have something 'to do' whenever she asks you to come with her." Korsak said, stating the obvious. Another wave of anger flowed in Jane's veins when her former partner reminded her of what she had done to Maura who did not do anything other than good things for her. Jane gave him an annoyed look and began reading the result Maura delivered earlier.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Korsak?"

"What is it with you? Are you trying to push her away? You said you wanted to protect her and take care of her but it's as if you're trying her to get out of your life." Korsak asked, concern visible in his tone.

"Maybe I am. So she won't have to deal with the dangerous Jane Rizzoli who always managed to get her in dangers." Jane almost hissed at Korsak, getting more annoyed at the turn of their conversation.

Korsak didn't expect the response he got from Jane. He was just testing her but didn't expect that what he thought was right. "Jane? You're really doing that?"

"Yes, Korsak. I need to keep her away from harm. And if keeping her away from that means keeping her away from my life, then I'll do it. Just to keep her safe. Just to protect her." Jane's last words were already low like a whisper. And Korsak could tell, that he heard a hint of pain in her voice and that her voice almost broke. He understood what Jane was feeling. Their job as a detective was dangerous and could endanger the lives of the people they love. Especially if the perpetrator they're pursuing has so much against them. And from what happened to Maura, Korsak could tell that it wasn't just the ME who is undergoing the PTSD, Jane as well. He saw how close the two had been during the past years so it's just normal that Jane would feel responsible for whatever happened to Maura. But being the older detective and having much more experience in the job as well as in life, Korsak saw more in Jane's eyes.

"I understand. But Jane, you do realize from the way you want her to get out of dangers, you're also hurting her?"

"Yes, and the pain is doubled when I felt it." Jane replied. Korsak was shocked. Really shocked. Never in his entire life, he would hear Jane said those words and show weakness. But when it comes to Maura, she doesn't care if she's vulnerable to the earth. Maura Isles is Jane Rizzoli's weakness. Her kryptonite.

"Do whatever you have to do Jane. You know I'm always here to support you." Korsak gave Jane a reassuring smile.

* * *

At first, Maura thought of going to the restaurant she mentioned to Jane earlier, but the wanting to go there with Jane was still there so she opted to take her lunch at the Dirty Robber. The safest place she thought of since Angela is working there.

Upon entering the establishment, Maura felt relieved upon seeing the place not crowded. She easily walked towards one of the stool bar where she spotted Angela talking with someone. Angela smiled at her once she saw her walking towards her and dismissed the person she was talking to.

"Hi, Maura." Angela greeted.

"Hello, Angela. How are you today?"

"Well, I'm good. Where's Jane?"

Maura's smile dropped upon hearing the question. Well, it's just a normal question because she and Jane normally go to the Dirty Robber always together. But still, the question tugged painfully in her heart. "She said she's busy."

Angela noticed the sudden deflated mood of the medical examiner so she didn't ask anymore. "Want me to get your usual order?"

"Yes please, thank you." Maura smiled at Angela. Once the older Rizzoli walked towards the back door, Maura went to her and Jane's usual booth and waited for her order to come.

Maura, while waiting for Angela to come back, stared out the window, watching the people walked around the street, and secretly hoping that she will see Jane go to the Dirty Robber. But she knows it's hopeless since Jane already told her that she won't be able to have lunch today just like yesterday, and the other day and the day prior to that. She felt sad and worried about her friendship with the detective. She somewhat felt that their friendship had been strained but recalling all the things they had done these past few days after her rescue mission, she couldn't remember anything that will lead Jane to distance herself from her. Except of course the event when they almost kissed and the thing that happened between them in her office. But it couldn't be. Those things couldn't be the reasons why she's avoiding her. But what else could it be? Maura is starting to be afraid of whatever is happening between the two of them. She felt like she's losing Jane. She's losing her best friend. And losing her means losing everything and losing her heart. Her friendship with Jane is everything to her. And her heart, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she's not in love with Jane and that what she's feeling is just a phase. But her heart won't listen. It just keeps getting stronger as the days passed. And she's scared. She's scared that when it comes out, it will trigger the downfall of their friendship which she couldn't afford to have.

Maura doesn't know how long she had been staring outside until she felt someone's hand on top of hers on top of the table. She turned to look and saw Angela smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Are you alright Maura?"

"Yes. Thank You." Maura started eating her salad as Angela carefully watched her every move. From the looks of the ME, Angela could see the sadness in her eyes as well as the way she moves. And there's only one culprit for that. Her daughter Jane.

"You know when Jane was young, I couldn't make her do her home works immediately. She always tells me that it was easy so she'll do it at night before she goes to sleep. Then when she got out of my hook, she'll play baseball or whatever sports she has in mind. That's how she always had been. She never listens to anyone." Angela told Maura.

Maura was confused as to what Angela was trying to tell her. It's not that she doesn't like to hear about Jane's childhood, but she's wondering why on earth made Angela suddenly told her about it. Angela read the question written on Maura's face. "You see, she's stubborn. She'll do whatever she thinks she needs to do and what she wants to do. So whatever she's doing right now, I know she has reasons. I'm sorry if she's stubborn."

Maura shook her head. "I do understand what Jane is doing. I know how her work could be demanding. I understand that."

"But you missed her company, right? You barely have been together these past few days." Angela asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I missed her company. And yes, we never got together these past few days. You know, duty calls."

"Once this is over, I know everything will be back to normal." Angela gave Maura a reassuring smile.

"I do hope so." Maura replied and started eating her food again.

Angela knew what her daughter is trying to do. She's trying to shut her world to Maura. From her last conversation with Jane, she already knew that she will do everything to keep Maura safe. Even if that means losing the one important person in her life. But if only she could see Maura today, Angela knows Jane will change her mind to whatever she's doing. If only she could see how Maura is hurting. If only she could see how much Jane is losing. Angela knew that if Jane lost Maura, she will also lose her heart. Because as far as she can remember, Maura was the only person who could turn Jane's world upside down. The only person who can make her happy genuinely.

* * *

Saturday night came and everyone including Angela, Constance, Frankie, Korsak and even Kiki was already in Maura's house for the family dinner. Everyone is having fun, Frankie, Tommy, and Korsak were watching TV while the ladies are preparing the dinner.

"By the way, is Jane coming tonight?" Constance asked. Maura stiffened at the question because she herself doesn't know if Jane is coming tonight. Constance noticed Maura's changed features.

"I called her earlier, and she said she'll see." Angela replied. "Frankie, did you check up on Janie?"

Frankie looked over at his shoulder. "I tried calling her but she won't pick up. Maybe she slept all day. Why don't you ask Maura?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Maura and the blonde felt conscious at their stares. "She didn't answer my text messages. Maybe she's busy?"

The moment Maura said those words, the front door swung open and revealed Jane holding a box of desserts. "Who's busy?" Jane muttered as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"There she is. Ma's been asking if you're coming or not." Frankie said.

"Way to make a grand entrance sis." Tommy asked. Jane just rolled her eyes at his youngest brother.

Jane walked towards Angela as she caught Maura's eyes. They were locked in each other's gaze momentarily like they were trapped in their own bubble. Jane gave her a small smile which Maura returned immediately then went to what she was doing. Maura proceeded on preparing the vegetable salad while Jane handed her mother the dessert she brought and kissed her Ma on her forehead.

"Sorry, I'm late Ma." Jane smiled.

"Oh, you were just trying to avoid to help us prepare dinner." Angela playfully rolled her eyes. Jane grinned at her mother and handed her the box she was holding. "What is this?"

"Cannoli for everyone."

"At least you brought something." Angela said as she made her way to the dining table with the dish she was holding. Constance and Kiki followed her.

"Hey, that's rude, Ma." Jane called out.

Maura was busy mixing the vegetable salad she was still doing since before Jane came in when the detective stood beside her. Jane watched Maura mixed the salad carefully. The gentle doctor doing her job gently made the detective smile. What they're doing today feels like normal to Jane. Maura doing the job while she teasing the doctor or being goofy to everyone. Just the normal. And she just realized how much she missed that. And how she missed being close to the doctor.

"Hey Maur, you need help?" Jane asked as she nudged the doctor by her hips.

Maura looked up at her and shook her head. "Nah, it's fine I'm almost done."

"You sure? It looks like you're taking time." Jane grinned. Maura stared at her for awhile, remembering the last time how Jane acted that way to her when everything wasn't this fucked up. When everything is still normal.

"You know I like the dressing to be spread evenly."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"I thought you weren't coming. You didn't reply to any of my text messages earlier." Maura said while her eyes were focused on what she was doing.

"I'm sorry if I was late and I'm sorry for not returning your messages. I just caught up on something." Jane replied. Maura just nodded at her and smiled. In truthfulness, Jane spent her Saturday in her apartment doing nothing. Contemplating whether she will attend the dinner her mother and Constance had planned. Heart and mind battling whether she wanted to see Maura or not until she ended up coming to her best friend's house.

Looking at the defeated features of her best friend, Jane wanted to nothing but to wrap her long arms around the blonde doctor for being such an ass to her. She knew how sad she made her. She knew how disappointed she had been with her these past few days. She will do anything to put that radiant smile on the doctor's face no matter what it costs. But she reprimanded herself for doing anything because it will just worsen everything.

* * *

After the warm dinner Angela, Constance and Maura prepared, the boys returned to watching TV while Korsak and Kiki bid farewell and excused themselves. As Maura and Angela were cleaning the dishes, Constance noticed Jane sitting on a bench on the porch, thinking. She decided to approach her to have a talk.

"How are you doing, Detective?" Constance asked as she sat beside the brunette.

Jane turned to look at her companion. "I'm good."

"Maura told me you already got a lead to the other suspect who burned down your apartment?"

"Yes. We're working on that case. We already know who she is but unfortunately, we weren't able to track her down, yet."

"I'm sure you will get here. Maura told me how credible you are as a detective." Constance smiled.

"Thanks, I guess."

The two fell silent. Jane was thinking about how she had been acting towards Maura these past few days. How being a jerk she had been. But what she could do? That's the only thing she could think of to keep her safe. She couldn't ask her to stay away from her life. That would do great damage to the doctor and she couldn't afford to see her so hurt because of her. She couldn't. So she did it in the way she thought was the best.

"I can sense that you're in deep thought, Detective." Constance muttered.

"Have you ever done something that you greatly regretted?" Jane asked out of the blue.

Constance was surprised at the question. Her mouth hung open when she looked at the detective. But when she noticed Jane's features, her eyes softened. Something's bothering the detective. "Yes, I did. And I'm pretty sure you know what that was."

Jane knew. And she happened to be the reason why it became alright. "What did you do to make it okay?"

"Well after you talked to me. I managed to make ways to patch things up with my daughter. We always get in touch. And I guess I need to thank you for being direct to me during my last installation here." Jane managed to crack a smile but still not looking at Constance. "I assume you did something you regret?" Jane just nodded. "May I ask you a question, Detective?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do whatever it is in the first place?"

"To keep that person safe. At least that's what I thought." Jane responded. But she knows her reason has something more of it. She just doesn't like to admit it.

"Do you think the result will be worth it?"

"Yeah? I think so?"

"Then why are you regretting? Unless it's hurting you."

"It's hurting the person." Jane softly muttered.

Silence.

"Just don't do the things I did before, Jane."

Their conversation was somehow cryptic but both women knew what and who they're talking about.

* * *

It didn't take that long for Jane to remain alone on Maura's porch when the blonde doctor sat beside her. Jane dreaded this part but she know she won't be able to avoid it so at least face it now, rather than late. She knows her best friend will ask her lots of questions.

"Hey." Maura muttered and smiled at Jane.

Jane turned to look at her and returned the smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here alone? Why don't you join Frankie and Tommy?"

Jane shrugged. "Nah I'm fine here. And I don't feel like watching."

Maura nodded. They were silent for awhile until Maura noticed that Jane was spaced out. She frowned. "Jane? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Maur. Why would you ask that?"

Maura was a little stunned, normally when the detective is being asked this kind of question, she will answer it with sarcasm. But this time, she responded with a direct answer. Which is unusual so it means something's off.

"Well, you're spacing out. Something on your mind?"

Jane shook her head. She turned to her best friend and moved a little closer. "Listen, Maur, I'm really sorry for showing up late and for not responding to your messages earlier."

"Is that the thing that's bothering you? You know I don't really mind. It's not like you have to tell me about what you're doing from time to time." Maura replied. _'Though I want to be that person.'_

"Yeah, you're right." _'But I want you to be that person.'_

"So that's what's bothering you?" Jane shook her head. "Are you going to tell me?" Another shake of the head from the detective.

"Look Maur. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Jane smiled but not convincingly. Maura knew her too well.

"Are you really okay? Are we okay Jane?" The last question came out like a whisper from the doctor's lips as she looked down at her lap.

Jane studied her for a moment and she saw that look of hurt again from Maura. She lifted the doctor's chin up using her thumb and index finger so their eyes will lock. The moment she gazed into those hazel eyes she had been longing to look at, her heart broke when the only thing she saw was a pain she knew she caused. That moment, she wanted to do nothing but kiss those perfectly curved lips she had been wanting to taste but still, she forbid herself from doing so.

"Maur. What made you think that we're not okay?" _'You're such a dumb liar, Rizzoli.'_

"These past few days, I can feel you've been distancing yourself. I know you told me you were just busy with your work but I feel the other way around. Are you avoiding me, Jane?" Maura asked.

And there were those teary eyes now. "I'm sorry. I was just really busy. You know how I get when it comes to pursuing a suspect. And you know that Alice Sands isn't just a suspect that I usually arrest. We're okay Maura. I promise." Jane replied as she wiped the tear that has been threatening to come out from Maura's eyes with her other thumb. Then she leaned forward almost inches away from Maura's lips but averted her own and kissed the doctor's forehead instead longer than it should be.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Jane muttered as she moved a little far from the doctor. "Look I need to go. I have something to do. Tell Ma, I said thanks."

"Okay."

"Maur? We good?"

This time Maura smiled. "Yes."

Jane smiled as she stood up. "Bye Maur." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead again then disappeared into the night. She had lied again. But that's the only thing she could do because she knew that if she stayed a little longer, God will only know what she's capable to do to the blonde doctor which she couldn't take a step, yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN1:** **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **sally rally: She'll get it right ;)**

 **AN2: Twice in a week update. Yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

She lied. She lied when she said that she's fine. She lied when she said that they are okay. But what else could she do? She couldn't tell what she's been up to. It will only cause Maura so much pain. And she couldn't afford her best friend to be hurt because of her. The only person who stood and stuck with her through thick and thin. The only person who managed to break down her well-built walls. The only person she loved the most. The only person she loved more than her life. So no matter what it takes, she will do everything in her power to keep her safe. But she's already hurting. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand not seeing her from time to time and she couldn't stand seeing her with a painful look in her eyes. If only things are different.

She sipped on her beer and stretched her legs on the couch. And as she did so, Jo Friday jumped on her lap and settled herself between her human's legs. Jane smiled and welcomed the warm company of her dog.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight again." Jane muttered and started stroking Jo's fur who in return, stared at her. "I did something stupid again, Jo. A really really stupid thing. I'm hurting my best friend. I'm hurting the most important person in my life." Jo started to whine then barked. "I know Jo. I'm an asshole. I'm a jerk. I mean, hello, Maura has been good to me all this time. And now I'm hurting her. I do have good reasons though. Or at least I thought. I just wanted to keep her out of danger. I mean I know this solution I've come up with was hurting her. But that's the only thing I know how to do. I'm sure you understand me, right?" Jane looked down at Jo Friday as the dog's whine got louder.

"It hurts though. It hurts so much Jo." Jo Friday licked Jane's hand as if trying to comfort her human. "I love her." Then a streak of tear rolled down Jane's cheek as she let her true feelings out in the open though it's only Jo Friday who could hear her confession.

"God this is so pathetic. She turned me into a mush." Jane muttered as she wiped her tears. A knock was heard from the door. Jane turned her gazed at the door as Jo Friday's ears perked up. The dog jumped off Jane's lap and ran towards the door barking.

Jane frowned. She's not expecting a visitor this late of the hour but still, she walked towards the door and opened it. She was stunned seeing Maura in her doorway, wearing her yoga pants and a gray cotton jacket. "Maura?"

The doctor smiled. "May I come in?"

"Uh... Sure." Jane moved towards the side and let Maura walked into her apartment. The ME walked towards the couch and settled herself as Jane walked automatically towards the kitchen. "Wine?" Maura just nodded.

Jane poured two glasses of wine silently. Maura watched her friend and she could tell, from the looks of Jane, she's bothered. "Did I catch you in a bad time?" The doctor asked.

Jane looked up and met Maura's gaze. "No. Not really. Jo and I were just having a heart to heart talk." And as she said that, Jo Friday barked at Maura as if she's confirming what Jane had told her. Maura chuckled.

"I think Jo agreed with you." Maura said. Jane handed her the glass of wine and sat beside her. "So what were you two talking about?"

' _You._ ' Jane wanted to say. "You know, stuffs. Crazy kinds of stuff. Work."

Maura raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh. Is that so? So you're confiding in Jo now, too?"

Jane grinned a little. "You could say that."

Maura reached out Jane's hand and squeezed it lightly. ' _God I missed holding her hand._ ' Maura thought. "You know you could always talk to me."

Jane looked at their joined hands before looking at Maura's face. "I know. And thank you for that."

Silence.

"So what brought you here? It's not that I don't want you here. Don't get me wrong." ' _Because I always wanted to be with you all the time._ '

Maura sighed and removed her hand from Jane. She instantly missed the contact when she did that. "Because I was worried about you." Jane frowned at Maura's response. "When you left my house, I knew something has been bugging you. I just don't know if it was just now, or it had been going on for days. But I could tell you're bothered."

Jane was shocked at what she heard. This best friend of hers was simply incredible. She knew her too well. She couldn't deny what she had been feeling. Maura can see it. But she could deny what causes it. Because she can lie, unlike Maura. She can escape. And she doesn't get into the hives when she lies.

Jane studied her friend for awhile. She locked her gaze with Maura and she can see pure concern from her eyes and determination to comfort her in whichever way she needed to. And there's one more thing. Something she had never seen before or she wasn't just aware of before. What was it? Was it love?

"Jane?" Maura spoke when she didn't get a response. What happened next caught her off guard. Jane moved forward, wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned her head on her shoulder. Jane could hear Maura's heart beats faster than it normally does. She knew she was the reason for it. She knew she's fueling something that she must not. But she couldn't help it. She's been hurting long enough so maybe one day off wouldn't hurt. She missed Maura. She missed talking to her. She missed laughing with her. She missed touching her. She missed everything about her.

In return, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her cheek on the top of Jane's head. She let out a contented and soft sigh. If earlier, she was contemplating whether seeing Jane tonight was a good or bad idea, now she could say that she made the right decision by coming over. Because as much as she needed to see Jane badly, it looks like Jane needed her badly also.

They were in that position for like minutes. Neither of them was moving. They both indulged in the feeling of warmth of each other's body. Both contented as they closed their eyes and let the sensation between them take them. Maura softly kissed Jane's top of the head and in return, the detective tightened her embrace to the ME. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let her go again. But she has to. No. She must. And if this is the last time Jane will get to hold Maura like this, she'll hold her like she never did before.

Jane moved her head and came face to face with Maura. Their faces are only inches apart. One more move and their lips would touch. But what Jane did was leaned her forehead against Maura's and locked her eyes with the doctor. She cupped the doctor's face with both her hands and let their noses touched. They liked the feeling their gestures caused them. They actually loved it. Both women were aware that finally, they crossed the thin line beyond their friendship. What they were having now was something more. Something that they couldn't imagine. But it was there. Radiating and emanating through their bodies. Igniting their desires as they indulged in this feeling they never knew existed.

Maura tightened her embrace making Jane moved more forward. A gesture that would make their lips touched if both parties would let it happen. If Maura was being truthful, she had been wanting to taste Jane's lips. Since that fateful day when Jane topped her on the floor of her house, her mind was always running wild wondering what would her best friend's lips feel like against her own. She had been always daydreaming about it in every possible way. And her curiosity gets more and more stronger that her daydreaming wasn't satisfying anymore. Being a doctor she is, she had a theory that they were soft like her fluffy pillows. But that theory needed to be tested to be proven. And she wanted to do that testing right now. Right there on Jane's couch. Then again, one more lean and she would taste those lips. One more lean and she would feel it. One more lean and...

"Maur?" Jane's voice was raspy. Too raspy it sent shivers down Maura's spines down to her core. She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the lust she had been feeling. Because if she makes an action with her feelings overtaking her next moves, she might regret the result the next morning. So as much as she can, she controlled her body and stilled her hands.

"Yes?" Maura's voice was equally raspy like Jane's. Struggling at her best, Jane tried to focus her eyes on Maura's eyes instead on the doctor's lips. But she regretted it immediately because she saw desire, lust and wanting in Maura's eyes. She moved a little far from Maura's face because if she will let something happen between her and Maura tonight she know for sure that it will inflict great damage on the doctor after what she will do afterwards. So she must not let it.

"Stay. Please stay with me tonight." Jane said almost pleaded at Maura. Maura only nodded.

"I don't know if I should be glad, but I like the feeling that the great Detective Jane Rizzoli is letting her guard down with me." Maura smiled.

Jane smiled back. "Only with you Maura. Only with you." Jane's reply was almost like a whisper.

* * *

After putting things in the sink, Jane approached Maura and let out her hand for her best friend to take. Maura gladly took it and intertwined their fingers as Jane led her to the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Jane crawled to the right side of her bed under the sheets followed by Maura who crawled to the left side of Jane's bed. It's funny how both of them have their own designated side of the bed whenever whose bed that is. They just moved rhythmically and synchronized.

They both laid on the bed silently, staring at the ceiling. Neither woman was talking though they both knew that the other is awake through the pattern of their breathing. They were both lost in their own thoughts as they stared at the ceiling. Jane shifted on her space and moved to face Maura. Maura did the same but still, they didn't talk. Through the light that was coming from the moon, they looked at each other's eyes. Searching for something they didn't know what. But it was comforting. Their position, their gestures, they felt normal and natural. It's like, they had been doing this for a long time and years of knowing each other perfected it well.

They didn't need to tell what each other wanted. Jane moved closer and draped her left arm around Maura's waist. The doctor scooted closer and rested her head on Jane's chest as her right arm was also draped around the detective's waist. Their legs, tangled. They knew what they were doing was already beyond friendship. They're both aware, yes. And they both knew that what they were doing might complicate everything they had. But they didn't care. They just let themselves be wrapped around their own bubble. They felt contented. They felt that they were like pieces of the puzzle that when put together, they fit perfectly well. And it's as if destiny is doing them a very good favor. They could tell that everything is perfect. Being with the right person at the right moment is perfect. And that's what they both felt the moment their bodies molded together.

Jane brushed Maura's top of the head with her lips, down to the forehead and to the doctor's nose. She actually wanted to kiss Maura in every possible way. Maura let out a soft sigh and when Jane stopped what she was doing, Maura looked up and met the detective's gaze.

"What's happening with us, Jane?" Maura softly asked. The question was a doubled meaning question. Maura wasn't just pertaining to what was going on with their somewhat strained friendship. But also, she is pertaining to what is currently happening between them right now.

"I don't know Maur." Came the lazy reply from the detective.

"I presume that you're not going to tell me what's bugging you, are you?"

Jane slowly shook her head as she sighed. She suddenly felt tears forming behind her eyes. But she tried hard to fight it back and not let it out. It would only worry Maura more. "Let's leave it that way, shall we?"

"Jane..."

Jane held Maura tighter then closed her eyes momentarily to keep the doctor's mouth shut. Because if she let Maura continue asking, at this vulnerable state of her, she might reveal everything to her best friend. "I need you to trust me on this Maura. It's better that you don't know anything."

"Jane..." Maura began again but was cut off again.

"Please Maur. Just trust me on this. Please?" Jane almost begged. And when Maura saw the pleading look from her best friend, she only nodded then settled her head on Jane's chest again.

"Thank you. Now we go get some rest." Jane said then kissed Maura's forehead again.

"You know, I noticed that you already developed a habit of kissing my forehead." Maura smiled. A smile that Jane felt against her chest.

"You don't like it?"

Maura shook her head slowly. "No, I actually kinda like it."

Jane smiled and did kiss Maura's forehead again for like fifth or sixth time of that day. "Goodnight Maur."

"Goodnight Jane."

* * *

Days passed and they were back at being distanced again. Jane managed to avoid Maura in every possible way. Sometimes, Korsak will go down the morgue to get the results on the current case they were working on. Sometimes, she managed to get out of bullpen whenever lunch is approaching so she wouldn't be able to deal with Maura. Though sometimes she joins her best friend for lunch, they barely talked. Her mind was always wandering off. Then the nights they usually spent together with were totally cut off. She managed to drift away from her best friend. And it's getting more and more painful for her. But she has to or she will drag Maura to danger again. Which she couldn't afford to happen. But those looks whenever their eyes locked, always make her heart shattered into pieces. If before, Maura gave her a happy look, now all she gives to her were sadness and pain which she obviously caused.

Maura didn't know where they had gone wrong. Was it because the last time she spent with Jane at her apartment where they were so intimate? She doesn't know. Was it because Jane already started to have feelings towards her? Maura knew this thing. She wasn't blind. She knew from the last time she spent the night with Jane wasn't purely platonic at all. There was more to it. And she's sure it. But what drove Jane away from her was a total mystery. She tried to talk to Angela and Frankie about what was going on with Jane but it seemed to her that neither of them has an answer or so she thought. Maybe Jane is afraid of what she's feeling. But if that's the case, Jane is not the only one who is afraid of what had transpired between them. Because Maura is as afraid as Jane is with this new thing. This is new to her. And this is the first time she felt this way. She never thought she's capable of having strong feelings for anyone else. If before Maura spent her nights with happy things with Jane, now she always cried herself to sleep every night wondering what happened. She didn't just lose a best friend. She lost the most important relationship she ever had in her life. And the results of her sleepless nights are too visible under her eyes.

* * *

One rainy morning, Jane and Frankie sat across each other in One Division Cafe, having their breakfast. Jane looked exhausted. Frankie watched his sister with concern in his eyes. "You're not sleeping well enough again?"

Jane yawned. "I was just working on the case late at night last night." She replied as she started to eat her pancakes.

Maura stopped her tracks when she saw Jane and Frankie at One Division cafe upon entering. Her gaze immediately locked with Jane's. When Frankie turned to look at her, she looked away from her.

"Maura." Frankie smiled.

"Good morning detectives." Maura forced a smile. She never thought Jane would arrive this early.

"Uh, do you want to join us for breakfast?" Frankie asked.

Maura shook her head. "Thank you. But I already had my breakfast at the house. See you around detectives." she replied then walked towards the elevator. Frankie followed Maura with his gaze as Jane proceeded to eat her pancakes. Frankie frowned at what happened.

"I know this is not my place but is there something going on between the two of you?" Frankie asked.

"If it isn't your place then stop asking." Jane deflected with sarcasm.

"Jane..."

"Nothing's going on. We're fine."

"From the looks of Maura, I could tell that you're not. Did you do something?"

"Why is it that when something's going on between us, I am the reason?"

"Because I know Maura wasn't the type of a person who will avoid you purposely. And hey, you just admitted that something's going on between the two of you." Frankie smirked.

"Shut up Frankie."

Frankie turned serious as he continued studying his sister. "Does this have something to do with the email you received? You know the one threatening Maura?" Jane didn't respond so Frankie took it as a yes. "Did you know she's hurting with what you're doing? Why do you have to do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Frankie."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? Why do you have to hurt her on purpose?" Frankie accused.

"I am not hurting her on purpose!" Jane hissed.

"Yes, you are Jane. By not telling her what's happening? By distancing yourself away from her.? Yes, you are Jane. Come on, if you don't want her to be friend with her anymore. Why don't you just tell her? Instead of leaving her with her own thoughts asking questions or wondering why when the only person who could answer those was you? You're leaving her in agony." Frankie breathed out. "Maura is practically family and you're aware that I did have feelings for her before. Why are you wrecking her Jane?"

"If you wanted to protect her. Then go! Be the knight in shining armor she dreamed of. Rescue her from despair I caused!" Jane almost yelled. Clearly, she's annoyed at her younger brother.

"You don't get it, do you? That woman will do anything for you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are Jane?"

"I'm not having this conversation anymore." Jane tried to calm herself when all she wanted to do was punch Frankie in his face.

"Listen to me, Jane."

"No, you listen to me! Do you have any idea how it feels when all you wanted to do to the most important person in your life was to keep the person safe but you only managed to get that person in danger because of you? Because of our fucking job! Do you know that? No. And do you have any idea how much it hurts when all you wanted to do was to be with the person you love but you can't because you know that you'll only endanger their lives?" Jane's voice almost broke from what she had last said. She turned her back to Frankie who suddenly got quiet realizing that his sister just outed herself to him and admitted that she's in love with her female best friend. Embarrassed and annoyed, Jane walked out from Frankie.

Frankie did have feelings for Maura before but when she realized that she wasn't interested in him and instead she's more interested in his sister, he backed down. He knows that both of women were attracted to each other. He was just wondering why didn't they noticed it before when all of the people in BPD even the blind noticed their affection for each other. But they weren't aware. They are considered to be the smartest people in BPD but were too dumb to notice each other's feelings. That's what Frankie thought. He noticed the change in the two women's friendship. He noticed that they had been drifting apart during the past days. And he knew exactly why. And he knew exactly what his sister is doing. And that was the reason why he called his sister's attention. It wasn't really his intention to make Jane jealous. That was about knocking some sense into her sister's stubborn head and make her realized how great she was losing. And that she shouldn't something great take for granted. But in return, he just pissed her off.

* * *

They were all packed in Maura's house, panicking. When Constance couldn't reach Maura for like four hours, she began asking the whereabouts of her daughter to Angela. And now it's already nine in the evening and they still couldn't trace Maura. Constance, Angela, Frankie, Korsak and even Nina were all gathered in Maura's living room when Jane came barging in. Worry and fear were visible in her eyes.

"What happened?" She immediately asked without even greeting them.

"We've been contacting Maura for like seven hours already but her phone is out of reach. Even Nina couldn't ping the location of her phone." Frankie replied.

"I tried pinging her phone, but its last location was at her office. Nothing came up after that." Nina supplied.

"Did you try asking her colleagues?" Jane asked. Voice nearly shaking because of fear. The worst nightmare she thought was happening again.

"I asked around but Kent said, Maura, left early today." Korsak replied.

"I tried accessing her phone. The last call she had was from an unknown number. I tried calling the number but it was off." Nina said. The fear Jane was feeling grew even stronger after hearing all the details her friends told her. She felt screaming knowing that Maura was missing again. Probably abducted again.

"Janie, we haven't received anything yet. Maybe Maura is just out there." Angela said trying to calm her daughter.

"Ma. You know Maura isn't that kind of person. Something must have happened."

"Detective do you think..." Constance trailed off. All of them turned to the front door when they heard voices. A man and a woman. When the door burst open, it revealed Maura and Ian. The two stopped laughing upon seeing all the people inside Maura's house all looking at the two of them.

Jane's fear and worry turned into anger upon seeing the doctor with Ian. She looked up and met Ian's eyes. She glared making the man back off. Sensing that he isn't welcome inside and by the people gathered, Ian bid goodbye to Maura who just nodded. Once Ian was gone, Maura closed the door and stepped towards the living room feeling the tension from all the people around especially from Jane. She refused to look at Jane and instead, focused her gaze on the other people inside.

"What are you all doing here?" Maura asked.

"We were trying to look for you. I've been contacting you for like four hours earlier but I couldn't reach you. And I called Angela and said she hadn't seen you all day..." Constance said.

"And we tried looking for you. And thought you were missing." Frankie finished.

"Oh." Was the only word Maura muttered.

"Yeah _oh_." Jane retorted. Anger was visible in her voice. Maura turned to look at her and saw the anger in her best friend's contorted face.

"Jane..." Frankie said.

"Shut up Frankie." Jane said and barged out of the house like the way she barged in a few minutes ago. Maura watched her friend go, confused at the behavior displayed before her.

"I'm sorry. My phone went dead. I was meeting Ian to catch up." Maura explained.

"One more thing why Jane was so mad." Angela mumbled but only Constance heard her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"We just go worried that you might be..." Korsak trailed off.

"That I might be abducted again? I'm sorry I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Maura solemnly apologized at the scene she unintentionally caused.

Constance hugged her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "We're glad you're safe."

Silence.

"What happened to Jane? She seemed so mad." Maura asked. She has a clue though. And since she doesn't guess, she needed a proof.

Angela and Constance looked at each other first. Not knowing what to say. "She's just worried about you sweetie." Angela said. "You know Jane."

"Is she mad at me?"

"I think you just have to go and ask her." Angela urged.

Maura nodded. Grabbing her bag, she turned to leave to go after Jane. The others were left at their spot, silently watching the doctor leave. "Those two are giving me a headache already." Angela rolled her eyes. "They're like teenagers avoiding each other after the other confessed her feelings to the other." Both Constance and Korsak chuckled.

"You know how stubborn Jane can be." Korsak said.

"And so is Maura." Constance added.

"Ma, do you think making Maura follow Jane was a good idea?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. Do you really have to ask that? You know how those two work."

"But Jane is so mad."

"And Maura is the only one who can calm her down." Angela said and both Nina and Korsak just nodded.

"Well, I do hope so." Frankie said as he shrugged, not convinced.

* * *

That rainy evening, Maura decided to drive to her best friend to confront her. Confront her about her behavior earlier and what was already going on with their friendship. She wanted to know where they stand. She wasn't expecting anything from her. She wasn't expecting Jane to return her love for her. She just needed explanation. She needed to know why she's shutting her world to her. She needed to know if they are still friends. She just wanted her best friend back.

After rehearsing all the questions in her head, the doctor let out a heavy breath as she pulled her car in front of Jane's apartment, wondering what would happen with their talk tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN1:** **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **AN2: Few more chapters left.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

She knocked at the door for like fifth time but there's no response. But Maura knew Jane is inside the apartment because she could hear movements and jabbing of fist against the dummy that Frost and Korsak gave Jane years ago. Jane was being stubborn again.

Muscles flexed, teeth clenched, Jane gave the dummy hard blows repeatedly, wanting to exhaust her body as well as her mind. She has been working out for about thirty minutes when she heard a knock on her door. But she didn't pay attention to it. She has no desire opening it. But when the knock came repeatedly, she instantly knew who it was on the other side of the door. Maura. And it just fueled more anger making her hit the dummy harder than before.

"Jane open this fucking door." Maura yelled combining with the loud knock she did. Jane didn't know if she's going to be angrier because of the commanding tone Maura had used on her or be amused because her best friend just yelled and swore. Maura Isles swore. Maura Isles never swore until now. She must've pissed her off. "Do you really want me to wake your neighbors up?"

Jane grunted. After removing her gloves, she opened the door harshly, revealing an annoyed Maura Isles. "Do I really have to swear before you open your door?" Maura asked, stepping inside the apartment.

"What are you even doing here?" Jane muttered lowly as she moved towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Maura watched her drowned the glass of water across the counter as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What is happening to you, Jane? Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

"I am not acting weird." Jane snapped as she turned her attention to her best friend.

"Yes, you are. You've been acting weird these past few days. You talked to anyone but not me. What happened, Jane? What's happening to us?" Maura felt her tears forming in her eyes. She tried hard not to but she couldn't. Jane noticed it, and it broke her heart knowing she was the cause of those tears shining in her hazel eyes. She wanted to be the cause of tears from Maura but the other way around. Tears of happiness that is. Not like this. It hurts so much that a lump in her throat was formed. All she wanted to do was to take Maura's pain away but she doesn't know how.

"I'm fine Maur. I told you I just got busy with work. I was trying to find Alice Sands." Jane answered softly. Anger subsiding in her.

"Alice Sands this. Alice Sands that. You know, at first, I believed you. But now, I don't know Jane. I don't know if I should believe in you!" Maura angrily replied. Jane was shocked, it was supposed to be her who's mad at seeing Maura with Ian. But it seemed that Maura's anger is much stronger than hers. She knows where her best friend is coming from. She knows Maura's pouring all the pent-up anger she was feeling. "I thought we're okay Jane. You said we're okay. But I don't know. I thought the last time we spent the night was the beginning of patching our friendship up but it didn't seem that way. Everything just got worse. What's happening Jane?" This time all tears Maura was trying to shove back rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed harder like she never did before. All those tears were for Jane. For their lost friendship.

Jane moved forward, heartbroken from the sight before her. "Maura..."

"You were avoiding me, Jane. You were shutting me out of your life." Maura's voice was strangled. "If you don't want to be my best friend anymore, why can't you just tell me? I may not be able to handle the loss but at least I know the reason why you're distancing. Why Jane? Why?"

Jane closed the distance between them as she cupped Maura's cheeks with both her hands and crashed her lips against the doctor's soft ones. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But it was the only thing Jane could think of to stop the flow of the tears coming from Maura's eyes. Both were shocked at what had transpired but neither moved from their position. Both stood still with closed eyes and let the sensation overflowed them. The softness and the sweetness of the lips were what they were expecting with each other's lips. And they were both right. There were softness, gentleness, and sweetness in each other's lips. And their hearts nearly jumped in happiness from what finally happened to them that they both had been wanting to do for the past few weeks whenever they came across each other.

Their lips were still at first, but when Maura parted hers, Jane took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue into Maura's mouth. There was an electricity flowed down their veins when their tongues met for the first time. Their lips moved in synchronization like they had been doing this for a long time. It was soft and gentle. Slow but firm. Heated and wanted. Desired and lusted. It seemed natural. It felt like it was meant to be. It felt... perfect. But somehow it was a bittersweet kiss.

When they parted, they sucked on air they had been lacking and pressed their foreheads together, eyes still closed. When Maura's eyes opened, she studied the facial expression of her best friend and noticed that her brown ones are still closed. "Is this about what transpired between us the last time I spent the night here?" Jane didn't answer. "Do you have feelings for me, Jane?" This time Maura asked the question softly.

Jane opened her eyes and looked straight into the doctor's eyes but still didn't answer. "I may not have had a best friend before but I know that the way we exchanged with each other that night wasn't purely platonic. I'm not stupid, Jane."

"I didn't say you are."

Silence.

"Do you have feelings for me, Jane?" Maura asked again. Still no reply. The doctor sighed. This is now or never. "If you're going to ask me if I have feelings for you. My answer is yes. I didn't know how, or when. It just happened. If you're new to this. So am I." Maura's voice is raising again. Another boil of anger came to her when Jane just stood still. "If you're so scared. So am I. So am I Jane because I don't know what to do with this. Isn't this a thing that we should get through together? Why are you leaving me behind, Jane?"

"If what you said was true, then why were you with Ian earlier?" Jane asked sternly.

"Because I needed a friend. I needed someone to listen to me. I wanted to understand. Because my best friend was trying her best to shut me out of her world!" Maura snapped.

"Then what? He'll comfort you and then you two will get back together?" Again, jealousy got the best of Jane.

Maura shook her head in disappointment. "If that's what you think of me. Then you probably don't really know me at all." The doctor replied in resignation. She knew she won't be able to make anything out of Jane. She walked towards the door but was stopped immediately when two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and a head buried in her shoulder.

"You don't understand Maur," Jane whispered.

"Yes, I don't. That's why I am here to know. I wanted to understand. Don't leave me hanging out in the open Jane. Please make me understand." Maura almost begged, knowing that she's finally getting somewhere with Jane. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, or forcing you to make things that you don't want. I just simply wanted my best friend back. I want my best friend back." Maura almost whispered her last sentence.

"She can't know." Jane replied. Finally letting the tears that were brimming in her eyes before because of mixed emotions.

"She who can't know what?"

"Alice Sands can't know how much you meant to me, Maura. She can't know how much I love you because if she does, it will only endanger you. And I couldn't do that to you. Not you Maura. Not you. My love for you is dangerous."

"How did you know that it will happen?"

"Because it will! She already did it. She will do it again. You have to trust me on this Maur. Please don't make it harder for me than it already is."

"You're the one who's making it hard. What are you going to do? Keep me away from you?"

"If keeping you away from me will keep you safe I'll do it." Another wave of tears flowed down Jane's cheeks. Maura could feel it as she too started crying again.

"So you'd rather risk your own happiness and me just to keep me safe?" Jane just nodded. "Even if it hurts?" Another nod. "Jane you didn't ask me if this is the thing I want. You know I'd rather risk everything than not to have you at all. Than not to have my best friend by my side at all. I will keep fighting for you. For us. Whatever it takes but it seems you can't do the same for me."

"Maura I'd rather be in agony than have you but constantly in danger. I can't have that. Please."

Maura sighed. "I get it. I couldn't fight for you when you yourself don't want to fight. After all, I don't know how long I could fight on my own. You couldn't even fight for our friendship. You're the bravest coward detective I've ever met." Maura replied softly but coldness could be detected in her voice.

"Maura..."

"We already shed a lot of tears tonight Jane, don't you think?" Maura tried to loosen the grip of arms around her waist but Jane only tightened it more. "Let me go, Jane. We already said all the things we wanted to say. And if you think your solution was the best for us. Then I'll deal with it."

"Maura..." Jane sobbed again.

"Please, Jane. Let me go. I'm already exhausted. I just want to rest." Maura said. Jane finally unwrapped her arms around the doctor's waist to let her go. Maura didn't try to glance back at Jane as she shut the door behind her leaving the person she loved the most on the other side. She couldn't do anything anymore, now that Jane already made up her mind.

* * *

Maura made sure that her tears were already dried upon entering her house. When she opened the door, she was surprised seeing that her mother was reading a book while waiting for her in the living room. The doctor looked up then walked towards her mother then sat beside her. Constance gave her daughter a warm smile sensing that something not good happened.

"I didn't expect you to be back this early." Constance muttered as she put down her book on the coffee table.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for you." Constance put a hand on top of her daughter's. "Are you okay Maura?"

Maura looked up. Seeing the concern and worry in her mother's eyes made her heart crumble. Her body trembled as tears began forming in her eyes again. She shook her head and buried her face into her mother's chest then cried her heart out. "Mom..." Maura sobbed.

"Oh, honey. Everything's going to be fine." Constance soothed. This is was the first time Maura cried to her mom. In thirty-nine years of her life, she never thought she would seek the comfort of her mother. And it felt great knowing that her mother really did care and love her.

It hurts a lot for Maura knowing everything. It hurts knowing that her best friend feels the same way about her but couldn't do anything about it. It hurts that Jane succumbed to fear than fight it. It hurts that Jane would rather lose her than risk everything together with her. It hurts that she lost her best friend. It hurts that she lost the most important person in her life. The only person she submitted her heart to. The only person she trusted with her own life.

Constance didn't know what to do at first. She was baffled when Maura suddenly cried to her. But upon seeing how devastated and broken her daughter was, her first instinct was to let her arms wrapped around her daughter and let her cry as she gave her comforting words. They never had this kind of mother-daughter relationship. They were distant. But seeing her daughter cry, made her heart shattered. Sure, they were never that close, but she still loves her daughter with all her heart. And she will do everything to make her okay again. And she knows letting Maura cry her heart out will lessen the heaviness in the doctor's heart.

* * *

Jane woke up to the sound of someone cooking in her kitchen. At first, she thought she was just having a dream, but when she smelled bacon, she knew she wasn't. She sat up on her bed and felt a little dizzy having only two hours of sleep. Then memories of last night came running back in her mind. Her conversation with Maura. When Maura admitted that she's in love with her. Her best friend is in love with her. She should be happy with that for knowing that the doctor feels the same way towards her. But she couldn't because she couldn't be with her. She couldn't share the love she has for her. Then the kiss. She didn't think she would do that first but when she did, it somehow felt great. The softness and warmth still lingered on her lips until now. She still could taste Maura's lips against hers. Then everything went wrong when they both tried to reason out with each other. Then Maura left. She left her without glancing back. She gave up on her. But she couldn't blame Maura because she made her do it. She made her give up on her.

When she was alone again in her apartment, she just stared at the door for more minutes. Her mind doesn't seem to work after Maura left. All she knew was that she's alone, hurt and mad. But above all, she's mad at herself for being such a coward like what Maura told her. She couldn't fight for her. She couldn't fight for their friendship. Worse, she couldn't fight for her own happiness. Her happiness where Maura is involved. Then tears come running down her face like a running water coming out of the faucet. She couldn't stop it. For the first time in Jane Rizzoli's life, she wept longer and harder than she did before. And she wept like there was no tomorrow.

And now, staring at the door, her eyes brimmed with tears again remembering that her best friend left her. Her best friend. The love of her life. But when she heard someone coming towards her door, she immediately wiped her tears and put a big fake smile for her mother Angela Rizzoli.

"Hi, Ma." Jane greeted cheerfully which is unusual.

Angela halted her steps at first then raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Good morning Janie. I made you breakfast."

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"Well I woke up this morning and I had a feeling that I needed to make you one this day." Angela smiled. She put the tray on the bedside table then sat down at her mother. Jane frowned at her mother.

"Thanks, Ma." Jane immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Angela was surprised, never in Jane Rizzoli's adult life she did this kind of gesture. Not until something is off.

"Are you okay, Janie?" Angela asked in a motherly tone and began rubbing the back of her daughter. Jane shook her head and although she tried hard not to, her tears began to fall again. Angela felt it against her skin. Her daughter is crying. The great detective Jane Rizzoli is crying on the crook of her mother's neck. "What happened, baby? Tell me."

"I lost my best friend."

Angela carefully extracted her daughter from her arms to get a better look at Jane. Swollen eyes met her. "Why? What happened?" Another wave of tears flowed down Jane's cheeks as she tried to find the right words. She was never good at expressing her feelings. "Tell me, Janie."

"I drove her away. I pushed Maura away."

"Why would you do that?"

Jane wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then cleared her throat. She never really wanted to tell her mother what was happening. But it seemed she had no choice now because she can't run to the one person she always ran to. Maura. "Weeks ago, I received a threat in my email. The threat was for me, but it also threatened the people around me. Including you, Frankie, and Maura. Maura had enough trauma from the hands of Joe Harris when he abducted her. She suffered enough. She had a lot already. I couldn't risk her getting hurt again. Not Maura. Not my best friend. So after I read the email I acted on it."

"Was that the reason why you were distancing yourself from her? Why you started avoiding her?" Angela asked. Jane just nodded. "Oh Janie, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because it will only worry you more. You're already worried about my job and Frankie. I don't want you to worry anymore, Ma. But I couldn't take it any longer. It hurts so much Ma." Jane sobbed again.

"Oh, honey." Angela wrapped her arms around Jane again. "I will worry about you always. You're my daughter and I love you so much. As much as I don't like your job because of its risk, but I know you are so good at it and you love it that's why I accepted it for you."

Jane smiled at that. "Thanks, Ma."

"Did you tell Maura about this? I'm sure she'll understand if you explained. Maura is an open-minded person."

"No Ma. And you're not gonna tell her either. She will only worry if she learned that I have a threat. It's better this way."

"But Jane if you tell her, I know she'll forgive you. You two will make up like you always did."

Jane extracted herself from her mother again and shook her head. "That's what I'm worried about Ma. If she learned the truth, she'll stick with me. You know how stubborn she can be. And I won't risk her life. Not her. I love her Ma. I love her so much."

"I understand Jane if you don't want me to tell her." Angela muttered.

"Didn't you hear what I said Ma? I outed myself to you. I just told you that I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be a female also." Jane said.

"Oh dear. I heard you loud and clear. But what you told me isn't something new. I've known for awhile but it seemed that you two were so unaware of your feelings with each other." Angela smiled at her daughter.

"What do you mean Ma?" Jane frowned.

"You know, you two have been dancing this dance for years now. Everyone can see it. Even Korsak, Frankie. Even Constance noticed. But you two? I don't know about you, but you seemed so unaware of what you had in front of your eyes. There was it, you only need to grasp it. But you were somewhat dodging it. I can tell that you two were the dumbest people I know when it comes to love." Angela grinned.

"Ma!"

"I'm sorry Janie, but it's true. I just don't know why it took you long years to finally notice what it is in front of you. The way you look at each other? I can see love. True love perhaps. The way your eyes shines when you see Maura and the way Maura's smile widen when you come around. I can see there is some strong feeling between you two. Something you have that you two never had with your past boyfriends. But you were too blind to notice it."

"Something I never had with my past boyfriends? You mean connection? Bond?"

"Yeah, something like that. You know they never really get through to your heart. At first, I thought there was something wrong with them why your relationship with them didn't work out. But it turned out that my assumption was wrong."

"So, there's something wrong with me, then?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Angela shook her head then smiled at her daughter. "No. There's nothing wrong with you. It was your choice that was wrong." Jane frowned at her mother's response. "You see honey. I think it was my fault." Angela shyly admitted. "I was always forcing you to find a young fine man to settle with and though you were always protesting, you were actually doing it subconsciously neglecting the person who was right there with you all the time. The person who was right for you. Maura. And I'm sorry for that, honey."

"How did you know that Maura is the right one for me?"

"Oh. I wouldn't know actually. Everything was up to you both. All I can say is that you two are perfect for each other. You see Janie, you two both worked in synchronization. You knew each other's moves. You knew when to push through and when to back off. And when you two are together, it seemed like everything is perfect for you and nothing else mattered. It was like you were doing this for a long time like an old married couple, you know. You two have something that I never had with your father. And while you have it, don't let it go."

Jane smiled as a tear slipped down her face. This time, it is a tear of happiness and not sadness. "So you're okay with this Ma? I mean, your only daughter being... gay?"

Angela smiled. "I don't put labels on people Janie, you know that. You're not a gay baby. You're just in love with a person who happens to be a female. And if Maura makes you happy, who am I to stop it?"

Hearing those words from her mother, it made Jane's heart warm and happy so she hugged her mother tightly and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks, Ma."

"By the way did you tell her about your feelings?" Angela asked. Jane just nodded. "What was her response then?"

"She told me she has feelings for me, too."

"Isn't that wonderful? Constance and I were right all this long."

"How can it be wonderful Ma when you can't be with the person you love? Damn it I'm being a sap." Jane rolled her eyes. Then her question reminded her of the same question Maura asked her years ago when Ian left her again. ' _How can you love someone and not be able to be with them?_ ' The question rang in her ears. Before, she didn't know how it felt but now she knows down to her bones. And it hurts a lot.

"Oh, honey. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I don't know Ma. Right now, she's probably so mad at me. I pushed her away and I lied to her."

"Just give her time. She'll understand. And when you finally get through this, don't let her go again. You two complement each other and I want my two daughters to be happy."

Jane nodded. "By the way how did you know that I need a mom right now?"

"Jane when you become a mother, there is this invisible thread attached to your children letting you know if one of them is in trouble or troubled."

"Okay. You're my favorite mom." Jane grinned.

"Oh. I'm your only mother Janie." Angela chuckled and Jane joined in afterwards. "By the way, don't ever think that you'll get away with my nagging about grandbabies when you and Maura finally get your assess together. I still want them."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't push it Ma."

"Just sayin."

"Whatever Ma." But a smile was formed on her lips just by thinking that she will build a family with her best friend. That is, if Maura is willing, too. But it's too early to think of that, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN1:** **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **AN2: Few more chapters left. Yeah, I'm finishing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

She has been awake for some minutes now but didn't open her eyes immediately. Remembering what happened last night and earlier that day before she went to sleep came flashing in her mind. She, driving to Jane's apartment after the incident that happened to her house last night when they thought she was missing. She, knocking at Jane's door but didn't get a response immediately. Jane opening the door for her and stepping aside so she could come in. She, confronting Jane what the hell was going on between them and why Jane was being distant to her. Let alone, shutting her out completely. She, admitting her own feelings to Jane when Jane failed to answer her question if she has feelings for her. She, explaining why she was with Ian yesterday. Jane, hugging her from her back, crying and telling her that she has to keep her safe. And by keeping her safe meant she has to keep Maura away from her life. Jane, admitting her true feelings for her but won't do anything about it. She, surrendering and finally giving in to Jane's request. She, walking out the door and never glancing back at her best friend. And the kiss. The first kiss they shared for the first time after having conflicting feelings. It was short but it was perfect for Maura. Those soft lips covering her own. Until now, she still can feel the feel of Jane's lips against hers and her breath against her skin. Everything is vivid.

But everything hurts. Everything hurts when it comes to Jane. When Garret betrayed her and used her so she could protect him against her best friend hurt less than what she's feeling now. When Dennis got her almost killed felt like nothing than what she's suffering to now. And when Ian left her again hurts less like it didn't happen than when Jane was pushing her away. It doesn't make sense. Jane betrayed her like her past boyfriends. Why Jane's situation is a lot different from them? Why her leaving her hurts so much? It doesn't really make any sense. And it hurts really a lot like she was stabbed right in her heart.

A tear slip from her eyes and she immediately wiped it but still not opening her eyes as she decided to just sulk in for today. Usually, she wasn't the type of person who dwells in negative things or thoughts. She always stays positive and does things that will distract her from her current situation. Unlike now. Maybe one day of just sulking in her room wouldn't hurt that much.

"Good morning." Maura heard someone greeted. When she turned her to her right, she saw her mother looking at her with a smile while holding a newspaper. Maura sat up on her bed and faced her mother.

"Mother, were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Actually I am." Constance replied.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Mother. But why are you waiting for me? Is there something you need?"

"Actually there is." Constance smiled then Maura waited for her mother to continue. "I was wondering if you could join me later. You know, I have this friend who invited me to her opening gallery. Do you think you could go?" In truthfulness, Constance was just watching her daughter to confirm that she's fine after her breakdown last night. Although she really does want Maura to join her in that art gallery.

Thinking, Maura stared at her mother first. Earlier she decided to stay in her house to drown the overwhelming feelings seeping through her veins but since there are only rare occasions for her and her mother to get along together, she agreed. "Sure. It's my off today so I think it's a good idea."

"Great. We leave at seven pm, is that alright?"

Maura nodded. "It's alright Mother." she smiled.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. Maybe read the journals I purchased weeks ago? I haven't started reading them though. Or probably do the general cleaning at the house?" Maura shrugged.

"Or perhaps join me for lunch at the restaurant we always like and help me find a suitable dress for tonight? What can you say?"

Maura smiled at her mother again who smiled back at her. She knows her mother was trying to keep her thoughts away from what happened last night. "That sounds perfect Mother."

"Okay, I'll leave you now so you can get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." Constance stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead who accepted it warmly then exited Maura's bedroom.

* * *

They went to the restaurant they usually go even when Maura was still young, ordered their favorite dishes, and talked. But in the middle of their conversation, Maura's thoughts drifted off again to what happened last night, half listening to her mother. She didn't quite catch what her mother was telling her and her mother noticed it.

Grasping the doctor's hand on the table, Constance looked intently at Maura's eyes. "Are you alright Maura?"

"Yes. Sorry. What was it you were saying?"

Constance shook her head but smiled at her daughter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever is in your mind that's bugging you. You can talk to me, Maura. I'll listen."

Maura studied her mother first, contemplating whether she would talk to her mother about what happened last night, about her feelings for her best friend, about how their friendship ended, and all the other things running in her head. She knew her mother was an open-minded person. Yes, she's cold and a very opinionated person, but she was never judgmental. If she said that she'll listen, she will indeed listen. And that's one of the traits Maura inherited from her mother.

Shrugging at first, Maura nodded afterwards. "Jane and I weren't really in good terms. And last night we concluded our friendship. She said she wanted to protect me, to keep me safe. And by doing that, she was trying to keep me out of her life. That was the reason why she was distancing and avoiding me. She was trying to shut her world to me." Maura sighed. "I didn't ask for that. She decided on it not consulting me. I mean, she didn't even bother to ask me if that's what I want."

"Did she tell you to whom she was protecting you from?"

"Yes. It's from Alice Sands." Maura replied. She looked up and saw her mother frown. "She was the one trying to kill Jane. The other one who was responsible for my abduction."

"I see. So what she was doing was getting you out of her life so this Alice Sands won't get back at you again? Am I right? I assume that this Alice Sands was thinking that you're Jane Rizzoli's weakness, right?"

"I don't really know why she would assume that." Maura lied. Of course, she knew. Last night, Jane just admitted that she's in love with her in the most unconventional way. And being Maura Isles, she couldn't lie or she will get into hives. And red patches are now starting to form on her neck.

"Maura honey, your skin is betraying you." Constance chuckled. Maura was flustered knowing and feeling that indeed she's already breaking into hives. Maura breathed out to calm her nerves. "Do you feel the same about her?"

Maura looked up at her mother. She thought of trying not to tell her mother but thought the better of it. "Yes. I do."

Silence.

"Are you mad at me coming out?" Maura asked, breaking the silence.

"What? No. You know Maura, I would never question your decision in life. Whatever or whoever makes you happy, I'm alright with that. You have my full support darling."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Thank You, Mother."

"So I take it that Detective Rizzoli is too afraid of losing you. I do get her sentiments. Don't get me wrong Maura, I think I will do everything just to make you're safe even if it hurts me. But I don't approve of her hurting your feelings." Her mother's face became stern when she said it.

"I'm not fragile. I can fight. Yes, I don't have a gun like her but I still can fight. I'm not a damsel in distress or a princess that always needs protection." Maura said frustratingly.

Constance smiled at her daughter. "For her, you are. She has the needs to protect you. She has this overwhelming feeling that she needs to keep you safe no matter what it takes or no matter how it hurts."

"She's stubborn."

"Really stubborn."

Silence.

"So what did you decide about the two of you?" Constance suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

Maura sighed softly the bowed down her head. "I gave in to her request. If she wants me out of her life then I'll deal with it. Even if it's hard."

Again, Constance watched her daughter. She saw the hurt, the pain and the resignation in her daughter's demeanor and still being a mother as she was, her heart ached for her daughter. "Maura? Do you remember when you were seven years old? You had a puppy. And it got sick after taking care of him for years." Maura looked at her mother, remembering the time she was talking about. Remembering her first puppy as a child. "Your father and I wanted the poor puppy to put to sleep for good, but you refused. You told us that he will get better, that you will take care of him until he gets okay. That you'll never leave him. You believed in that puppy, Maura. And miraculously, that puppy got better."

Maura smiled at her mother, a confused one. She still doesn't know where this conversation is leading. "Yeah, I clearly remembered that incident."

Constance nodded. "You see Maura? Jane was just like me and your father. We told you things what we think was best for that poor puppy. Just like what she was doing now. Making you do things that she thinks was best. But then, you stood your ground. You never let us dictate you on what you should do. You believed in that puppy. You believed in yourself. You didn't give up."

"So, you're telling me not to give up on Jane?" Maura frowned.

Constance smiled. "I am simply telling you not to give up on what you think is right. If you think not giving up on Jane is right, then go. And if you think giving up on Jane is right, then go. Don't let her decision cloud yours. That's the Maura Isles I know."

Hearing those words from her mother made Maura's tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother's confession was honest, sincere and true. Mockery wasn't evident in her tone and in her eyes. She felt a warmth inside her heart. And as her tears started running more down on her cheeks, she let their silence comfort her. She let her mother comfort her.

* * *

Monday morning came and Jane was already in BPD before even her shift. Her mother accompanied her throughout the day yesterday in her apartment. They watched reruns, movies even documentaries which Maura influenced on her. Angela even spoiled her with foods and drinks. For the first time in Jane Rizzoli's adult life, she enjoyed her mother's gestures, comfort, and company. And when night came, her mother bid her farewell so Jane could rest. And she felt alone again.

When her mother left her, she spent the early hours drinking beer and thinking then fell asleep on her couch. But when she felt a sudden tug from her heart coming from nowhere, she woke up at around three in the morning and wasn't able to get back to sleep again. So she spent the remaining hours staring into nothing. That's why she went to BPD that early before even the sun rises. She decided to work on her paper works when people started coming to the bullpen.

"Whoa, you're early." Korsak muttered upon entering the bullpen.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Sergeant." Jane mocked sleepily at her friend.

Korsak titled his head and nodded once. "You got somewhere to be later that's why you came early?"

"Not really. I just couldn't get to sleep. You know, strategizing hor to catch Alice Sands." Jane lied and Korsak saw it but opted not to comment on it.

"You need to rest, Jane. If you want to catch Alice Sands, you have to be in your full strength."

"I know."

"Hey, can you go down to the morgue to get the DNA results of our latest victim?" Korsak suddenly asked.

Jane's head perked up. She wasn't expecting that she will be sent to the morgue this early in the morning. Let alone see Maura this early on Monday morning after the other night's incident. "What?"

"Didn't you just hear me? Or you weren't really listening?"

"I heard you. But why me?"

"Why not? You're best friends with the ME." Korsak replied. Jane cringed hearing the word best friend then immediately became sad. "And you're always the one to go down there."

"Can't we just have Kent to go up and bring the result?"

"I think you going down to the morgue to get the result will be much easier because Maura will be able to explain to you all the details." Korsak smirked. Jane has nothing to come back to what he said. And if looks could kill, he will be dead by now because of the death glare Jane is shooting at his direction now. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jane replied. Standing up, she walked out of bullpen, huffing, stomping and muttering something under breath that Korsak couldn't form in his ears towards the elevator.

* * *

Reaching the basement, Jane slowed her pace as her heart beats like one hundred times faster than normal, dreading the moment that she has to face Maura. Well, she couldn't avoid it, right? They're workmates. They have to work together like they always do. Solve crimes together. And what they have now should be put aside during work. They have to keep the professionalism between them. Jane knew how Maura can be professional when needed, she herself didn't know if she can handle that. She didn't even know if she can look at Maura in her eyes.

Reaching the morgue, Jane peeked through the glass door to see if Maura's already there but found it to be deserted. Maybe she's in her office. She almost jumped when someone patted her on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kent with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell Kent?" Jane hissed.

"Are you looking for something or someone, Detective?" Kent ignored the comment from Jane.

Jane sighed. Calming the tense nerves from her. "Do you have the DNA result from the Collins case?"

"Oh yeah. I put the folder on Dr. Isles's desk."

"Do you think you can get it for me?"

"I don't think Dr. Isles has read the report yet."

"Great." Jane muttered. "Hmm Kent, do you think you can bring me the report later after Dr. Isles I mean Maura reviewed it?"

"Oh. Sorry Detective but I can't. Dr. Isles asked me to get back to the crime scene to find more evidence to be tested. It may take a while because I don't know what I'm looking for. Why don't you just ask Dr. Isles?"

"Right. You're very helpful Kent."

Kent frowned. "But I didn't do anything helpful for you."

"Exactly. That was sarcasm." Jane rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll just wait for Maura in her office."

* * *

Upon entering the office of ME, Jane's eyes roamed around the office, realizing that she hasn't been down there for quite some time. Maura made noticeable changes inside. Quite appealing to her eyes though. Some of the hung tribal masks before were put down and replaced by some paintings. Classic paintings to be exact. She examined each one of them and smiled, appreciating each one of the paintings.

Lost in her examination and appreciation of paintings, Jane didn't notice that Maura already set foot in her office. The doctor was stopped dead in her spot upon seeing Jane inside her office. Eyes widen and heart beating fast, she studied her friend who seemed to be at ease on her spot.

Not delaying any more moments, Maura made herself known by fully entering her office towards her desk. Jane spun around upon hearing that familiar clicking of heels and locked eyes with hazel ones.

"Oh hi." Jane's heart raced upon seeing those eyes. But the scary thing is, those eyes that were always bright were now dull and pained. But she never saw any hint of anger. Just pure sadness. And she knew, she was the cause of it. She tried not to think of it. "Sorry, I was admiring these new paintings you hung. They're great." She tried to be casual. She really did try.

Maura smiled a little then nodded. She put her things on her desk and faced Jane again. "Thanks. I hung those like two weeks ago."

"Oh." Embarrassment crept up Jane's body. She looked down to avoid Maura's gaze. She really did miss a lot of things since she started avoiding Maura.

"What can I do for you this early?" Maura asked. She tried for it to become neutral but ended up delivering the question coldly than she intended. Well, who cares, this is how she interacted with her colleagues right? And Jane is now one of them. So, there's no fault in it. But it felt like it is because the person she's talking to right now is Jane.

Jane mentally cringed at the coldness of Maura's tone. Her heart actually broke because of it. "Oh, yeah. Korsak asked me to get the DNA result for the Collins case. But Kent told me that you still have it. And he wasn't sure that you already reviewed it that's why I'm waiting for you."

"Oh right." Maura started looking for the folder. Being neat and clean as she was, she immediately found the folder. "Here."

Jane opened the folder and started reading the documents. On the other hand, Maura watched Jane and noticed the eyebags formed on her face. Must be the results of sleepless nights.

"So..." Jane tailed off and looked Maura in the eyes. "The blood sample from the seat didn't match the victim's?"

"Yes. It didn't. We tried three times of testing to no avail. And the funny thing is, the scratched skin under the victim's nails didn't also match with the DNA from the blood sample." Maura said. As Maura talked, Jane found herself staring at Maura's lips. Those lips she kissed nights ago when they had a fight. "So I'm thinking that maybe the blood sample we got from the seat was from the suspect's or someone else was there. What do you think?"

"Soft." Jane replied absentmindedly, still staring at Maura's lips. She was actually half listening and half daydreaming.

Maura frowned. "Pardon?"

"Uh I mean, softly speaking, I think you're right." Jane mentally kicked herself. She has been caught not listening to every word Maura said. And then, she blushed realizing why she said that word. She has been daydreaming over Maura's lips.

Maura's frown got deeper but despite that, she gave Jane a smile. A confused one actually. "So you good? You have questions or are we done here?"

Looking at Maura's lips one more time, Jane immediately averted her gaze to the blonde's eyes then nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go up and show this result to Korsak and see if we can tie this up to other evidence."

"Okay. By the way, I sent Kent back to the crime scene to see if we missed something. You know, we still might find a clue." Maura said. Jane smiled and nodded. She loved that how much Maura is too dedicated to her work.

"Yeah, he told me. Thanks by the way."

"It's my job."

Silence.

Defeaning silence.

Awkward silence.

"So..." Jane began then sigh. "I'm gonna get back for work. Thanks for this."

"Yeah, sure."

"See you around." Jane said then left Maura's office without glancing back. Because if she did, she knew she won't be able to hold back anymore. She would be pinning Maura to that wall and kiss those inviting lips of hers until both of them need oxygen to breathe. She knows, she would do that. But she must not because 1) She has no right to do that 2) She would break internally again and all the guilt will resurface again 3) She would break Maura, too 4) The last time they talked turned out to be a disaster one 5) And lastly, if she will kiss her, she wants to do it properly in a right place at the right time. And thinking about what happened to them nights ago, they were really not on good terms now. It took a lot of willpower for Jane not to go rushing back in Maura's office as she waited for the elevator and let out a heavy breath she never thought she was holding.

* * *

Maura stared at the door where Jane had gone off. She let out a heavy breath. She had been holding it once she saw the detective standing there in the middle of her office and staring up at her paintings. She was wearing her normal pants, tank top with her black blazer as overall but somehow she found the detective captivating and breathtaking. Maybe that's what happens when you look at the love of your life. You see them differently now that the way you used to look at them. That maybe was the most acceptable reason of all.

When she saw Jane standing there, it took a lot of strength for Maura not to come hugging the detective from behind. And when she was reading the result, Jane was so at eased and all Maura wanted to do was jump on her and kiss her passionately. And she was staring at her. Yes, she noticed it. Jane was staring at her when she was discussing the results with her. She wasn't oblivious. She notices things. And the funny thing is, she notices things when Jane is involved. And now she realized, it has been Jane all along what she and her mother discussed in the restaurant, she was glad she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. Because if she did so, she would have poor judgment in the earlier situation. Her decision would be ruined. If only she and Jane were in a different situation.

Frustrated as ever as she was, Maura turned back and sat in her chair behind her desk. She sunk on it as she buried her face in both her hands. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided to focus more on her work. If it isn't that bad but she hoped there will be new cases just to keep her mind distracted and hope that at some point, Jane would leave her mind, even just for a second. Because she never did.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN1: Yes, a double update. Two more chapters left and I'm letting this story go :)**

 **AN2: So far, this is the longest chapter I have written.**

 **AN3: Please see chapter 15 first**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

That afternoon Jane went back to the morgue after Maura told her that she found something that might help them with their case. Seeing her in her black scrub and too wrapped up in her own element, Jane's heart fluttered at the sight. She was in awe. How can it be possible for Maura to be even more beautiful than she already is? Do her eyes playing tricks on her? Or is it just her heart speaking to her mind? Either way, the tough Detective Jane Rizzoli becomes sappy when it comes to none other than Dr. Maura Isles. Yes, sappy and terrifying, yet, sweet and warm.

Feeling stupid on her spot, Jane walked towards the ME as she cleared her throat to gain the attention of the other woman. Maura turned to look and her heart stopped beating upon seeing those dark brown eyes looking at her intensely and not breaking the gaze. Her feet became like jelly like she will fall anytime. Good thing, she was leaning in one of the beds for the dead. It became a support to her.

Upon reaching the ME, both women stood in silence. Eye contact not breaking. And just like before, they were like stuck in their own bubble with nothing and no one around. Just the two of them. Then Jane's eyes drifted to Maura's lips again automatically. And she's staring again. Why is it that whenever she came across Maura, she's always looking at her lips? Well, she knew the answer to that. She wanted to kiss her again.

"You called?" Jane asked softly. Almost like a whisper

"Uh yeah. I need to show you something." Maura replied, turning her back to Jane. Fumbling on her medical equipment, Maura finally saw what she was looking for. Maura handed Jane an evidence bag with a pill inside. "Kent found these."

"Pill?"

"Pill. Inside that capsule is cocaine."Maura replied.

Jane's eyes lit up. "Cocaine? Really?"

And Maura started explaining the subject to Jane. Jane found herself staring at Maura's lips again. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't. Everytime Maura talks, she always finds herself being drawn to that. And yes, it's starting to creep the hell out of her. She was never like this. She was never like this around Maura until now. She's always turned on whenever she sees her. And it's kinda frustrating to her.

"That's it." Maura finished. She looked up at Jane and found her staring. Maura frowned as she put a hand on Jane's forearm. "Jane?"

When Jane felt Maura's touch, she was snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah. Thanks. That's very helpful." She handed Maura the evidence bag. "I uh, gotta get back."

Still frowning, Maura just nodded. "Okay."

Jane turned her back to Maura and started walking but stopped halfway to the door. The act gained Maura's attention again. "Jane? You forgot something?"

"Actually I think I did." Jane replied and spun around Maura again, heart beating faster than it normally did. "I'm sorry Maura but I know I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What-" Maura was cut off when she felt lips against her own. With three long strides, Jane walked towards Maura and crashed her lips against the doctor. They were still for a while. Both stunned and shocked at what had transpired between them. Even Maura's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. But she must admit, she had been waiting for this to happen again after their first kiss. And she was thrilled.

When their eyes closed together, their lips started moving. It was slow at first like a slow dance that they had been dancing for years. And years and years of practice seemed to perfect it. It felt natural. It's warm, gentle, sensual, sweet, soft and contentment filled their hearts. But Jane couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of Maura and she needed more. Slowly, she encircled her left arm around the doctor's waist and the other hand to the back of her head and raked her fingers around the soft, golden curls and led Maura to a much speedy pace. Maura moaned at their sudden change of pace but caught up to it immediately. Wrapping her arms around the detective's neck, she pulled her closer if it was even possible. She needed more contact. She swiped her tongue at Jane's bottom lip to deepen the kiss and Jane granted it for entrance. As soon as their tongues met, they both moaned at the sudden contact. And they felt arousal emerging from the pit of their stomach down to their core. They're getting carried away from their heated kiss as they explore more each other's mouth. They never knew it will be this perfect. It's sweet and at the same time, erotic.

Jane knew what she did and what she was doing wasn't right. Her gesture would only take Maura to think that things will get better. She was leading Maura to something she's not sure she's already ready to indulge herself in. But everything felt right, the moment she kissed Maura, she knew she's not the only one needing this contact. Maura responded to it immediately. She responded really well much to Jane's surprise. Jane was expecting rejection and shoving but Maura kissed her back. She kissed her back intensely and fiercely and she couldn't be more happy about it. As the kiss goes on and on, their hearts were filled with happiness and sadness. It's funny how two contradicting feelings can reside in one's heart. However, they eventually felt being back to normal although something had changed between them. Of course, something had changed because you don't go all around tonguing your best friend. Let alone, your female best friend.

When oxygen made itself known to them, they broke apart from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, both panting and breathless. Jane opened her eyes and stared at Maura's adoringly and lovingly. For the first time, Maura felt this thing what other people say, butterflies in their stomach. How could Jane look at her that way like she was the most important person in the world? Like how she was the only one mattered to her? Those intense brown eyes boring to her hazel ones that were like can see through her soul. Maura was wondering how Jane could bring her happiness and sadness at the same time. Happiness because Jane reciprocated her feelings towards her. And she's here and just kissed her sensually. Sadness because she knew they will never get more from this situation.

Jane removed her hand from Maura's head and cupped her cheek. She began tracing Maura's lips with her thumb as she kissed the doctor's forehead. "I never thought your lips could be that soft." Jane muttered.

Maura chuckled softly then closed her eyes. "I could say the same about yours, you know."

Silence.

With their foreheads still pressed together, they stared at each other with full of love and adoration. Something they never did with their past relationships. Then again, Jane captured Maura's lips again in a slow dance of kiss. This time, it's unhurried, chaste, yet sweet.

"You really developed a habit of kissing me, don't you?" Maura asked after they pulled away from each other.

"You could say that."

Silence.

"How is it that whenever I try to push you away, I feel like I'm being drawn to you more and more?" Jane asked. But the question was meant to herself more than to Maura.

Maura moved her head and rested it on Jane's chest. She could feel the other woman's heartbeat against her forehead. On the other hand, Jane rested her chin on Maura's top of the head. "Maybe you don't need to push me away. Maybe you need to pull me back."

Jane tightened her embrace around Maura and the other did the same. She buried her lips on Maura's head. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this. Not because we're colleagues and someone might just walk in on us but this isn't right, Jane." Maura softly said. Jane could feel the warm breath that tickled her chest.

"Don't do this Maur." Jane softly muttered as she began tears forming behind her eyes.

"Don't do this to me either Jane. You know I might believe you're leading me to something great, though I know you're not. And it hurts, Jane. A lot." Maura confessed. This time, Jane wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore.

"I'm such a jerk, aren't I?" Jane asked in a cracked voice and Maura noticed it. Nothing comes past by Maura when it comes to her detective. And when she heard that raspy cracked voice from Jane, tears began forming behind her eyes as well. But unlike Jane, Maura was able to hold it down.

"I won't even answer that. You need to figure this out on your own, Jane. What do you want and what you need to do."

Jane tightened her embrace again around Maura then let loose afterwards. "I think I really need to go back to work now. Korsak might be looking for me now."

"Yeah, I think you should."

Silence again.

They were stuck in that position for quite some time. Neither seemed to want to let go of each other. Both just wanted to indulge in the feeling in each other's arms. But when the inevitable arise, they parted. Jane looked at Maura in her eyes again, intently. "Maur? What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Jane, you asked me that question before. And I already told you the answer."

"Yeah, but what if that immovable object is me and the unstoppable force is this?" Jane pointed at her chest. Maura was stunned. She didn't see it coming. "I'll see you around." With that, Jane turned her back again to Maura. And this time, she made it outside the morgue without glancing back at Maura.

"I love you."

* * *

Jane was sitting in her and Maura's booth in the Dirty Robber alone, nursing her third bottle of beer. She didn't invite anyone to join her because she wanted to be alone. Actually, for the past thirty minutes that she was sitting, she was just reliving the memory where she kissed Maura and the doctor kissed her back. It was really sweet for her own taste and she wanted more from it. She wanted more from Maura and she wanted to give all herself in return to the doctor. She wanted to make things right to Maura. She wants her best friend back.

By the time Jane finished her third bottle, Frankie sat across her. "You didn't even bother to invite me? How rude Jane." Frankie snickered.

"Well, hello to you, too, little brother." Jane replied. "Order whatever you want, it's on me. And order me some fries, too."

"Really? Nice." Frankie stood up and went to the bar to order. After that, he went back to his spot across Jane. "You know I don't know if I'd be glad that you're going through something right now, or I will be worried about you. Because honestly, you were never this generous to me."

"Hey!" Jane snapped. Frankie just chuckled.

"I heard you already wrapped up the Collins case?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, fucking asshole suspect. The man was just doing his job but somebody was too war freak, he killed him because of road rage? This world is full of shit." Jane muttered.

"Whoa, chill sis. It wasn't like you were facing homicide twice a year. They are everywhere."

"Yeah, whatever." Jane replied grumpily. The two were interrupted when the waitress brought them their orders. Frankie took a large gulp of his beer after the waitress left them. Jane was just staring at her fries like it doesn't exist.

"Are you gonna eat that? Or are you just going to stare at it until it vanished?"

"I kissed her." Jane suddenly blurted out. Frankie stared at her, wide-eyed. His bottle halfway from his lips. "Really? That's the only kind of response I'm getting from you?"

"What do you want me to do, Jane? Be like those gossip mom from our elementary days? Do you want me to ask you 'How was it?' 'Did she kiss you back?' 'Was her lips soft?' Oh don't answer that, I know how soft they are." Frankie smirked. Jane shot him a death glare and threw pieces of her fries at him. "What? I'm just trying to make you laugh."

"Well, it's not funny." Jane glared at him. Frankie sipped on his beer with a smile on his face.

"You got it bad for her, you know. If looks could kill, I'll be a dead meat by now."

"Whatever."

Frankie turned serious as he stared at Jane. "What are you going to do, Jane?"

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her brother. "I want to fix things, Frankie. I want my best friend back. But I know I fucked up. I messed up big time."

"Did you ever tell her the reason why? Why you were acting like that?"

Jane shook her head, her eyes becoming solemn. "No. Because I know what she will do. She'll stick up for me. Though I told her that I need to keep her safe from Alice Sands. You know what? She told me that I couldn't even fight for our friendship. Do you see how jerk I am?"

Frankie was silent for a while as he gulped on his remaining beer and drained it to empty before looking back at Jane. "Do you know why I backed off of Maura?" Jane shook her head. She actually didn't know. All this time, the reason she thought why Frankie didn't pursue Maura was that she called it to him. She told him not to mess with her because she was practically family. "I admit that I did have feelings for her. But I saw she wasn't interested in me. She was interested in one Rizzoli only."

"Tommy?"

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Funny Jane. You see, ever since you became friends she was occupied by you. Her heart. Her mind. It was always you. Maybe you both didn't realize it then. Maybe she herself wasn't even aware of her feelings for you. But it was there. How many times you fought but she still forgave you? How many times you screwed up but she was still accepted you?"

"You're making it sound like I'm always the one who screw things up between her and me." Jane countered.

"Well, that's the truth sis. Look, what I'm just trying to say is make her understand. After all, she's involved in it. I know, she will find it in her heart to forgive you. That's how you two work." Frankie explained.

"Since when did you become a wise old man?"

"Since you became this seventeen-year-old girl who is madly deeply in love with her best friend." Another smirk from Frankie.

Jane wanted to snap at Frankie but sighed instead. "You know all I wanted to do is protect her. Keep her safe. Make her laugh, happy. Make her feel loved. I just want to love her and make her mine."

Grinning, Frankie raised an eyebrow at his sister. He actually almost choked upon hearing his sisters words. "Since when did you become a sap? You watch too much romantic comedy movies."

"Since I became this seventeen-year-old who is madly deeply in love with her best friend." They stared at each other then burst out laughing. Wiping her eyes, Jane grabbed her fries and ate. "I'm that sap, arent' I? God, what the fuck is happening to me?"

"Only Maura can make you feel that way." Frankie said and started drinking his second beer. "By the way, Tommy didn't get the chance to kiss Maura."

"I know. She told me."

"So? What are you waiting for? Go get your girl." Frankie said.

"You know it's not that easy." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Then start fixing things so you can go get your girl."

Silence.

"Thanks, bro. And sorry for being an ass the other day."

"Nah. I'm already used to that kind of attitude of yours. But Janie, I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For admitting your feelings. Admitting it to me, means you're welcoming it to yourself. Maybe I don't understand what you're going through. But I know it must be hard for you."

"Yeah, because it's not every day you get to fall in love with your female best friend. God, I'm such a sap."

Frankie chuckled. "You'll be fine Jane. You'll be fine."

* * *

When Maura entered her house that night, she heard barking and knew without a doubt that it's Jo Friday. She passed through the living room, kitchen then out of the back door. And then, she saw Jo Friday playing with a small ball. She glanced at the side sensing that there's another presence. Her heart leaped thinking it was Jane but disappointment flooded her when she saw Angela sitting on one of the benches, reading a magazine. Angela looked up when she noticed someone was standing not far from her and upon realizing it was Maura, she gave the doctor a smile.

"Maura." Angela greeted.

Maura returned the smile and let herself fully outside the main house. "Hey, Angela. You're watching over Jo Friday?"

"Yeah. This little pup has been neglected by her owner unintentionally so I decided to get Jo Friday to watch over her for tonight." Angela said. And as if on cue, the little pup ran towards Maura and started licking her right foot. Maura crouched and smiled at the dog and started petting her head.

"That little pup really likes you." Angela said after studying the interaction between Maura and the dog.

"Jo Friday loves everyone. She's a little cute, sweet and adorable creature I've ever seen. Right, Jo?" Jo Friday barked once at Maura then started snuggling at her feet. Both Maura and Angela chuckled at the little dog. "So, is..." Maura trailed off. "Jane gonna pick her up?"

"Oh, I texted her that I have Jo Friday. It depends on her now if she's going to come and pick her up."

Maura nodded then stood up. "Okay, I'll see you around."

"Uh, Maura?" Angela called out when she saw Maura tuned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if you sit with me for awhile? You know I could use a company."

Maura hesitated for a while but nodded eventually. She loves talking to Angela after all. "Everything fine?" The doctor asked as she sat beside the elder Rizzoli.

"Yeah, everything is fine. How are you by the way? You seemed to be doing a lot of work lately?"

"Well, we had a tough case for this week. I'm glad Jane finally caught the suspect and was put behind bars."

"You two are working really hard. You two should slow down you know. You're not getting any younger anymore." Angela said.

"Well, the cases are perfect distractions for me. You know, with all the things that happened. My abduction. I think I needed it to forget those horrible things that happened." Maura replied.

Angela just nodded. "How are you and Jane by the way?"

Maura's heart sunk at the mention of the detective's name. Her shoulder even slumped on the bench, thinking that she and Angela are actually going to talk about the woman she had been trying to keep out of her mind the whole day. The question even cracked a wall she built around her heart. "Well, I think she's busy."

"Yeah, I know that. But what I was actually asking is, how are things between the two of you. I know you two had a falling out." It was too direct. The question was too direct for Maura's own taste. But this is Angela Rizzoli she's talking to. Direct, frank and straightforward person. Definitely, Jane got those traits from her.

"Well, yeah, you're right. And maybe Jane definitely told you that we aren't friends anymore?"

"What? She didn't tell me that." Angela was actually shocked. "Did she tell you that she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore?"

"Not exactly like that. But she said she needed to keep me away from her life. She said I will constantly be in danger if I stay with her. I don't actually know what's going on. She keeps telling me that she needed to protect me from Alice Sands." Maura replied sadly, remembering the conversation she had with Jane the other night. "I just don't understand. I mean I don't need her to protect me. I can take care of myself. I'm not that fragile."

Angela clasped Maura's hands against her own and looked intently at the doctor's sad hazel eyes. "I know this is hard for you and I'm disappointed with whatever Jane's trying to do. But I know one thing's for sure. She has reasons. She doesn't take people away from her life away. I know it's hurting you and it's hurting her, too."

"I missed her. I missed talking to her. Laughing with her. I missed having her around. I missed my best friend." Maura's eyes brimmed with tears. She's not that kind of woman who shows emotions to other people. She never let herself show vulnerability to others ever since she lived her life on her own. She carefully constructed walls around her like no one can touch her. So no one can hurt her. And all these years she lived with it. Until one day, she met this great Detective Jane Rizzoli. They were just colleagues at first, but case after case they found themselves getting to know each other. Building trust and bond with each other. They started having lunch together and occasional dinner or drinks at Dirty Robber. Maybe this was due to the fact they were the only females in the force. They became friends, best friends. And now here they are, shattered. And she couldn't go to the one person she always went to whenever she has problems or troubles because that certain person was trying to keep her away from her life. So maybe, talking to Angela Rizzoli isn't that weak because she understood. And she won't judge.

"Maura, honey. Everything will be alright. I know it's easy for me to say this but I know and I'm sure that you two will get through it. You will be fine. Remember I told you that you and Jane have this unique relationship that I still can't figure out?" Maura just nodded. "Well, I still can't figure it out." Angela smiled. "All I know is that you have this strong bond that no one or nothing can break. Did you ever realize that no other person can fit in both of you because you two are wrapped up with each other? Years of being there for each other or watching over each other couldn't make anyone destroy it. Maybe whatever I'm saying doesn't make sense. But I know you two are meant to be together like two worlds finally met at the perfect place at the right time."

This time, Maura didn't hide the tears she's shedding in front of Angela. All the pain, hurt, sadness and fear were poured to those tears rolling down her cheeks. It's embarrassing for her, yes, but this time she didn't care. She just wanted to let everything out. "I don't want to cry anymore." Maura whispered through sobs.

Angela smiled and nodded. "Sometimes your world will collide and will crumple you into pieces. But eventually, you will get back on your feet again. You'll be fine Maura. Just fine."

* * *

Jane was sitting on her couch flipping channels on her TV. After having few drinks with her brother Frankie and a small talk about stuff, work and Maura of course, she finally called it a day and went home. Knowing that her mother got Jo for tonight, she just let it be and opted not to get the little pup from her mother and let herself relax on her lonely, empty, little apartment. It has been a long day after all for her. Lots of things happened in that day. First, the awkward conversation with Maura. Then their kiss. Her arrest with the suspect in their latest case. The minimal information about Alice Sands. All of those things floated in her mind. But her and Maura's kiss seemed to be the highlight of her brain tonight. Remembering how the kiss went, Jane could still the remnants of it on her very own lips. She knows what she did was wrong and reckless, but at that moment, she couldn't care less. She wanted to do it so she did it and Maura seemed to be wanting it also. And she couldn't be more happy about it.

After doing all her nightly routine, she settled on her couch and started watching TV. She didn't know how long she had been sitting and watching on her couch after she finally found a good channel to watch when she heard a knock on her door softly. At first, she thought it was a knock on her neighbor's door because of the faint sound but quickly knew it was on her door when the next knock became louder than the first one. She glanced up at her watch and read 11:30 pm. Who could be visiting her this late of an hour? She thought. She stood up and walked towards the door. Halfway through, the knock became louder again and it got her annoyed.

"Coming." She yelled then unlocked the door. She was stunned and shocked seeing the disheveled Maura Isles on her doorstep. Maura's hazel eyes were puffy red from crying. Her mascara was stained with tears and all around her eyes now. When their eyes met, Jane could clearly see the pain in her eyes. "Maura? What happened to you?" She was alarmed when she saw the appearance of the doctor. Something happened. And it's something bad. She had never seen Maura looked this way before.

"Can I come in?" Maura asked softly almost like a whisper but Jane heard it. She stepped aside from the door and let Maura walked in. Once the doctor was inside, Jane locked the door again but the knob only leaving the bolts unlocked then turned her attention to Maura with all the worry in her eyes.

"Maura, what happened?" Jane worriedly asked but no response came from the doctor. "Maura? You're scaring me out. Tell me what the hell happened to you."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jane?"

"Why didn't you tell you what?" Jane frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me that Alice Sands were using me to threaten you?" Maura quietly asked. Then started sobbing. Jane froze. She just didn't know if it was because she's currently seeing a crying, distressed Maura Isles who usually a collected person or because Maura already knew her secret. Getting herself out of the wall, she reached Maura and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Maur..." Jane softly said.

"Don't." Maura glared at her. "I thought I was your best friend. Why did you keep something like this from me, Jane? Why?"

Jane closed her eyes then sighed. She even started plotting a smooth murder for whoever told this information to Maura. It has to be one of Korsak, Frankie, Nina and her Ma. When she opened her eyes, hazel eyes were staring at her intently. "I don't want you to worry." Was all Jane's reply.

Maura reached her hand and gripped her wrist but not too tight. "Jane, this is serious. That woman is threatening your life. Why don't you let me help you? Why are you pushing me away?"

This time, Jane wasn't able to hold her tears. She let them fall freely on her cheeks. "Because that way, I'll be able to keep you safe. You won't be in danger anymore."

"Did you even ask me if this is what I want? Why won't you let me help you? This is me, Jane. Your best friend."

"That woman knows how much I care about you. She knows how much you mean to me. God, she probably even knows that I'm in love with you." Jane said. They both froze at that. Jane didn't intend to say it to Maura. Not this way actually. But somehow it slipped. They stared at each other for God knows how long.

"Well, she probably knows that I'm in love with you, too." Maura said softly which earned a shock expression on Jane's face.

"Maura-" Jane wasn't able to finish her sentence when she felt lips against her own. Like the way they kissed at the morgue earlier that day, the kiss was soft, warm and gentle. Jane's eyes widened. She felt lucky somehow despite what she had done to the blonde doctor. Kissing Maura twice in one day was lucky enough for her. She was stiffened at first but began relaxing when Maura started moving her lips to deepen the kiss. Jane closed her eyes moaned when their tongues met. And again, like their kiss at the morgue, they started slow then fast then faster.

Maura released her grip on Jane's wrist then started roaming her hands on Jane's body length starting from her neck, to her collarbone, to her shoulder, to her arms, down to her waist. In every touch Maura make, Jane felt electricity through the thin fabric of her shirt as she moaned in approval. Maura rested her hands around Jane's waist while the latter wrapped her left arm around Maura's waist and the other one was cupped on the doctor's cheek as they continued kissing each other furiously, fervently that sends arousal to their core.

They parted to get some air but their faces were only an inch apart. Finally, filling their lungs with some oxygen again, Jane started giving Maura's lips with pecks then nipped her bottom lip which earned a loud moan from the doctor that encouraged Jane even more. Jane's head moved to the doctor's side and started kissing the exposed the skin from her earlobe, under it which happened to be Maura's pulse point and her most sensitive spot. Maura started roaming her hand under Jane's shirt to which she wanted to rip off the offending garment. This earned a sharp gasp from the detective.

"Maura..." Jane whispered in Maura's ear as an approval which almost sounded like a half moan and half groan. Maura continued roaming her hand under Jane's shirt to her abdomen as Jane closed her eyes and started sucking on Maura's most sensitive spot under her earlobe. They moaned in unison at the sensation and continued whatever they are doing. When Maura's hand reached the spot under Jane's breast, the detective gasped hard at the touch and sucked harder on Maura's pulse point. Never in their entire life that they would actually get to this point and will be happy and contented. They only stopped when they heard a ringing phone.

When Jane opened her eyes, she found herself lying on her couch. Funny because she was standing supposedly near her door with Maura against her arms, but here she was, lying on her couch. Heart racing, head pounding, she immediately sat up when she heard the non-stop ringing of her phone until it stopped. She scanned her apartment to see any trace of Maura's whereabouts. But found none. She looked at her door and found locked even the bolts that were supposed to be unlocked. So everything wasn't real. There was no trace that Maura has been in her apartment. Everything was just a product of her dreams. She was dreaming for Christ sake. She widened her eyes realizing that she was having a dream, a sexy dream with her best friend that made her impossibly wet down.

"Shit." She cursed. This night will be a long night for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN1: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **AN2: Pardon with the Alice Sands thing here. I know how intense the scene was in the series. I wasn't just really good at writing an action scene. But I didn't write this chapter in rush. So yeah.**

 **AN3: This is the second to the last chapter and this story is off to go. And what happened in this chapter are all real and not a dream.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Jane had only an hour of sleep that night. Thanks to that wonderful and arousing dream she had, it kept her away throughout the night. And she still kept thinking about it. And now, arriving at the precinct with a grumpy look on her face, she was a little taken aback when she noticed that Korsak, Frankie, Nina and even her Ma are already there. All turned their gazes at Jane.

"Wow, sis you like Hell. Did you even sleep?" Frankie snickered upon seeing the disheveled look on his sister's face.

Jane glared at him. "Do you want me to start planning your funeral now? Satan's probably waiting for you now."

Frankie closed his mouth as Angela, Korsak, and Nina laughed. "As always grumpy. You need to find someone to calm you down. To lighten your mood." Frankie smirked. "Do you want me to get that someone?"

"Ohhh!" Nina exclaimed in amusement.

Jane glared harder at Frankie. And again, if Jane Rizzoli's glare is lethal, Frankie would be dead by now. "Ma, I hope you don't mind having only two children and me being in a jail for the rest of my life." Angela and Korsak laughed.

"Oh honey, you wouldn't, do that." Angela said.

"Yes, I will. If Frankie doesn't shut up." Jane replied. "Anyway, it's a good thing you're all here. I need to know something. And it's great you're here Ma."

Everyone eyed her with worry etched on their faces. "What is it, Janie?" Angela asked, breaking the silence.

"Did anyone of you by chance told Maura about the threat? The email that was sent to me?" Jane eyed everyone who simultaneously shook their heads no. She sighed.

"You know my lips are sealed, Jane." Korsak said.

"So is mine." Nina agreed.

"Jane, I would never tell Maura your secret though I live in her guest house." Angela said.

"Why would you think that anyone of us told Maura about that?" Frankie asked.

Jane sighed. She knew these people will keep their promise to her. "Well, I had a dream about it and I got paranoid that maybe Maura already knew about it."

"Well, it was just a dream." Frankie countered.

"Yeah, I know." Jane snapped back. "But the last time I had a troubling dream, it came true."

"Really?" Korsak frowned.

"Yeah, remember that case where the boy got poisoned with that purple plant by his stepmom? Well, before we discovered that it was the cause, I had a dream about that that's why I called Maura in the middle of the night to explain to her everything." Jane explained.

Both Nina and Angela has a smirk on their faces. Frankie grinned when he thought of something. "So, regarding your dream last night, what happened after that? Did she go to your apartment, too?"

Heart stopped. Face flushed red. Jane didn't see the question coming. Of course, in her dream, Maura went to her apartment and the other events in her dream escalated quickly in her mind, making her blush more. "You know Frankie, I hate you."

"No, Jane. You don't hate me. You love me." Frankie replied. Korsak, Angela, and Nina were already barely holding themselves trying not to laugh.

"No! I do really hate you!" Jane almost yelled.

"That was harsh." A familiar voice said from her back. Her body stiffened as she gritted her teeth. She almost forgot to breathe. "Good morning detectives, Nina, and Angela." Maura smiled. The others said their goodmornings to her other than Jane who's still as still like a statue. When Jane turned to look at Maura, she found that the doctor is already staring at her. "Whoa, you look like-"

"Shit? Yeah, I was up all night." Jane finished. "Fucking dream." She whispered.

"I wasn't going to say that crass word, _Detective_." Maura replied. Jane cringed internally at the title Maura used for her and the tone when she delivered it. "But it seemed that you were really up last night judging by your looks today."

"Well, thank you, _Doctor_." Jane rolled her eyes, using the tone Maura used when she called her on her title. The other four looked at each other, feeling the tension between the two women. "The reason why I was up last night was because I was starting to plan Frankie's perfect murder and his funeral." Jane turned to Frankie. "Which reminds me, what motif do you want for your funeral?"

Maura narrowed her eyes. "That's so rude."

"Well, Frankie Junior here is being a dick." Jane turned to Maura again.

"Language, Jane." Maura reprimanded.

"Sorry." Jane replied. The other four grinned again at the exchange. A normal exchange between them. "He was being an asshole, Maura." Jane said as if she's a child complaining to her mother.

"Again, language, Jane."

"Yeah, whatever." Jane started going out of the bullpen. "Just gonna grab a coffee before I get grumpy all day."

When the others were already sure that Jane was out of earshot, they burst out laughing. However, Maura's eyes were wide at the amusement towards her colleagues. "What just happened?" She asked.

"She's totally whipped." Frankie muttered through laughter but Maura wasn't able to catch what he said.

"What was that?" She asked the younger Rizzoli but Frankie waved off his comment then excused himself.

"I'm gonna get back to the Robber." Angela said and bid goodbye to the others. Nina left too after Angela left.

After calming himself from laughter, Korsak towards the ME. "So what's up Doc?"

Maura handed him the folder she was holding. "Result of the blood sample from the car you found in Maine. This is going to help you catch Alice Sands." Maura's face lightened up. Korsak knew this is a good result.

Opening the folder, Korsak read the report. "The blood fingerprint matched to Alice Sands?" Korsak's eyes bulged, not really believing everything. After weeks of hardships, they finally found a key to arrest the woman.

Maura smiled. "Yes, scientifically, it matched 85 percent."

"Wow. This is great news. We can put Alice Sands behind bars again and Jane will finally relax and stop worrying about the threat." Korsak accidentally said. Realizing his mistake, Korsak clamped his lips shut.

Maura raised an eyebrow when she heard what the Sergeant Detective said. "I'm sorry. What was that? Threat? What threat?"

"I uh. I need to find Jane and tell her the result. Thanks, Doc." Without glancing back, Korsak hurried out of the bullpen without using the elevator. He took the stairs instead.

* * *

Maura found Jane at Division One Cafe. After Korsak left quickly, she left the bullpen also immediately. Luckily, the elevator arrived immediately and hurried herself knowing that Korsak took the stairs and will slow him down. Once she saw Jane pouring herself a cup of coffee, she immediately grabbed her wrist which startled the female detective.

"We need to talk." Maura said firmly.

"What the Hell? You scared me to death Maura." Jane said as she was being pulled by the doctor towards the elevator. Once stopped in front of the elevator, Maura pressed the down button as her other hand was still gripping Jane's wrist tightly. "What's wrong with you Maura? Let go of my hand."

"No." Maura replied softly but coldly it sent shivers down Jane's spine. For the first time, Jane wasn't able to respond to the doctor. She was actually getting worried and scared each moment passed between them.

"Jane?" Korsak called out from the other side of the room. Both Maura and Jane turned to look but was stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Maura. "Uh, we got a lead in Alice Sands case." Korsak said lowly.

"Great." Jane mentally patted Korsak on his shoulder for his rescue. Unknown to her, he was the reason why Maura is clutching her right now. "Sorry Maura, but I think we need to talk whatever that's on your mind later."

"No." Maura said firmly as he glared daggers at Korsak.

"But Maura..."

The elevator opened and Maura pulled Jane inside, amused by the strength she exerted towards the detective. Jane was also stunned at the display the normally collected doctor shown.

"Oh shit. I'm dead." Korsak muttered once he was left alone outside the elevator.

* * *

When they reached the basement, Maura pulled Jane towards her office without saying a word. Bewildered and stunned, Jane let the doctor take her. Once inside the office, Maura closed the door then turned to Jane.

"What the Hell is this all about, Maura?" Jane asked, almost glaring at the doctor. "I have work to do."

"That can wait."

"What the Hell Maur?" Jane snapped.

"Tell me about the threat." Maura didn't waver in Jane's anger. She stood on her spot and looked at Jane directly at her eyes. However, Jane felt coldness ran down her spines when she heard what Maura had just asked.

"What?" She asked in a low tone. Clearly shocked from what just she heard.

"Tell me about the threat!" This time, Maura's voice became louder than expected.

"What? How? Who?" Jane stuttered. A moment of silence had passed then Jane sighed. "How did you know about the threat? Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. What I want to know is what was the threat all about and why didn't you tell me about it." Maura said, almost glaring at Jane. "Was that from Alice Sands?" Jane just stared at her, not really knowing what to say. "Jane!"

"Yes, it was from her." Jane replied softly. "She sent it weeks ago. I didn't tell you because I know you'll just worry and you will probably send a bodyguard to my house again just like what you did before."

"The hell I will! Jane! What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Her voice was pained.

"Maura! I need to catch her. I need to keep focus. And the last bodyguard you hired for me before was literally everywhere. Wherever I go. He was there. He was invading my space. And I can't keep focus if I know someone was watching me." Jane said.

"That's not the point Jane!" Maura snapped.

"Then what?"

"Didn't you trust me to confide this matter with me? Do you really think I'm such a fragile person who couldn't fight for herself? Do you really think I'm that weak because I got abducted? Do you really think I can't be trusted?" Maura asked softly, eyes brimming with tears. Jane's stomach knot at the sight.

"What?! No Maura! I do trust you. You're the only one person I trusted the most in my whole life." Jane said.

"Then why does it seemed that what you have just said isn't true? Why does it feel that I can't trust you?"

"Maura..." Jane almost pleaded.

Silence.

Jane's phone beeped. She ignored it at first but when it rang, she answered it immediately. "I gotta take this call." She put her phone on her ear. "Rizzoli."

"Jane, we found her. I'll meet you outside." Korsak said.

Now, this is something that Jane should not ignore. After the call, she turned her attention back to Maura. "Look, I really need to go. They found Alice Sands, I need to get hurry. Korsak is waiting for me. We'll talk all about this when I get back." Maura didn't respond. She just stared at Jane and the latter started walking off but the doctor didn't seem bothered by it. She just stood still.

Jane stopped when she reached the door then turned her gaze back to Maura. She noticed that the blonde was just standing there. Then again, she didn't think. She just acted on her instincts. She walked back towards the doctor and kissed the top of her head longingly. "I promise I'll explain everything when I get back." Then she paused. "I'll fix this." Then she snaked her arms around the doctor's waist and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." And she was gone.

* * *

When Jane reached the front entrance of BPD, she found Korsak already settled behind the wheel. She let herself in beside Korsak. "Where?" She asked, pertaining to whereabouts of Alice Sands.

"In a deli shop in East Concord."

Jane sighed. A tired sigh. What she had with Maura earlier was exhausting. She found her out. She found out about her secret she has been keeping from the doctor all this long. And she didn't know it happened. One her dreams happened again.

"Jane?" Korsak muttered. Jane was lost in her own thoughts and was startled when Korsak spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I... I may have done something." Korsak said. Obviously nervous.

"What is it?"

"I uh..." Korsak trailed off as he kept his eyes on the road, driving.

"What is it, Korsak?"

"I may have accidentally told Maura about the threat." Korsak said lowly, almost a whisper but Jane was still able to hear everything.

Her eyes widened at the admission. She never thought Korsak would be the one to tell it. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"It was unintentional. I didn't mean to tell her. It slipped when I got excited about Maura's result about the Alice Sands' case. I swear I didn't mean to." Korsak explained.

Jane let out a heavy breath. "So that was the reason why Maura was asking me lots of questions about it. I thought Ma was the one who told her. See? I told you my dreams sometimes come true."

"I really am sorry, Jane."

Jane sighed again. "Nah. She would find out eventually. I just don't know how to explain everything to her. But I promised I'll tell her everything."

"Maura will understand if you let her know that you did it to protect her. To keep her away from danger."

"No. I don't think she will. I know she will be mad at me taking actions and making decisions without her knowledge."

"What would you tell her then?"

"The truth. I'm already tired of hiding. She deserves to know the truth. And then I'll wait for her forgiveness."

* * *

They found her in a small room up in a somewhat meat shop. She was holding a young boy as a hostage and Jane was the only authority in that same room, trying to save the boy's life. She's pointing the gun at Alice Sands and the latter was pointing her own gun at the boy.

"Go on. Pull the trigger so the whole world will know that you killed me in cold blood." Alice said.

"What do you want from me? I don't even know you." Jane gritted her teeth. She was shaking with anger.

"Really? You don't know me? I was supposed to be the top of the class during our time in Academy. I should be the number one in class and not some plumber's daughter." Alice snapped back.

"I was just trying to learn a lot. It wasn't my fault that you got jealous and dropped out." Jane said.

"Me? Jealous? Oh, no honey. I just wanted to ruin you for being a smug bitch. How's your little medical examiner by the way? I hope she's okay _right now_." Alice smiled evilly at the detective.

Jane tensed at the mention of Maura. And this alarmed her very much. "Don't you dare touch her! You hear me? She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I know that. But she something to do with you. I want to ruin you by ruining her. I know how important she is to you. Only dumb people like you wouldn't notice it. And who knows what's happening to her right now."

"You're only saying that." Jane's fingers holding the gun were shaking, but this time, it's because of fear. Fear for Maura's life.

"Really? I believe you already know what I'm capable of, right, Detective?"

Jane moved forward and pointed her gun at Alice's forehead while the latter pointed her own gun at the boy's head she was holding as a hostage. "Go on. Jane. Pull the trigger." She smirked.

Jane was thinking about what she would do next. Clearly, Alice Sands was holding reins over her. "No." She shook her head. "You won't do this to me. It's over, Alice. You're going to jail. Any minute now, my team will come to arrest you."

Alice's face hardened. "If you don't do it. I'll just have to kill this boy." A click was heard.

"No!" Jane screamed. Three gunshots were heard in the open air. Blood was flowing down on Jane but she found herself still standing. The other woman was lying on the floor, eyes open, but lifeless. Two gunshots were fired on her chest by Jane. And the boy remained unharmed. Jane dropped to the floor and clutched her right arm where Alice Sands' bullet was implanted as the blood flowed heavily. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Korsak and Frankie.

"Jane!" Frankie exclaimed when he saw Jane hurt. Korsak immediately call for an ambulance while Frankie helped Jane to stand up.

"Maura..." Jane whispered. "You have to keep her safe."

"She's safe, Jane. She's in her office."

* * *

She refused to go to the hospital. She told the EMT that she doesn't need it. But of course, it wasn't true. She needed to go to the hospital to get the bullet out of her arm. She was just being Jane Rizzoli, stubborn as she was before and still until now.

Angela and Maura immediately went to the hospital when they learned about what happened to Jane. As soon as they reached the hospital, Frankie and Korsak were already waiting, pacing outside the operating room.

"Frankie!" Angela called out.

"Ma!" He strode towards his mother and wrapped her in his arms. He let go of her after a while.

"How's Jane? How bad is it?" Maura asked. Worry was evident her voice though she's mad at he best friend. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You don't have to worry, Maura. She was just shot in her arm. It wasn't that bad. She's awake, but probably now sleeping while on an operation. The doctor just needed to get the bullet out of her." Frankie explained.

"I know the protocol. I'm a doctor." Maura frustratedly burst out.

"Right." Frankie replied.

Maura let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"It's alright, Maura. I know how stressed you are." Frankie assured her.

Angela wrapped Maura in her arms. She knows how the other woman was worried about the detective. "It's alright honey. Frankie's right. Jane is tough. She'll survive this. We're lucky that she was just shot in the arm."

"It could've been on her chest." Maura finally sobbed against Angela's chest. "It could've been on her head. I don't know what I will do if I lose her. I don't wanna imagine but I can't help it. God, we haven't even talked properly, yet." Maura said as tears flowed down freely on her cheeks.

Angela rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh... She'll be fine."

"And Alice Sands is already dead. Thanks to Jane. There isn't a threat anymore." Korsak added.

"Good grief. I could breathe normally again. I was so worried about the threat." Angela said and suddenly clamped her lips tight, realizing she just blurted something out that she shouldn't.

"Ma!" Frankie narrowed her eyes.

"I already know about it." Maura said, composing herself again as she wiped her tears.

"Jane told you?" Angela asked.

"I uh... Accidentally told Maura about it." Korsak replied.

Just then, the doctor came. "Are you Jane Rizzoli's family?"

"Yes, we are. How's she?" Angela asked eagerly.

"We got the bullet out of her successfully. Luckily, it wasn't deep. She's okay now, resting. You could go visit her. She's awake." The doctor said. After thanking the doctor, they immediately walked towards Jane's room. But Angela stopped when she noticed Maura wasn't following her. She looked back and saw the doctor standing on her spot.

"Maura? Aren't you going with us?" Angela frowned.

Maura thought about it first then shook her head. "No. Just tell her to get well soon."

"Maura..."

"Please. I couldn't do this now." Maura said as Angela just nodded.

* * *

They entered Jane's room after the doctor announced that Jane is already fine. Angela wrapped her arms around Jane immediately as soon as she saw her daughter sitting up on the bed. "Janie." Angela muttered.

"Hi, Ma." Jane smiled.

"You had me worried."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Congrats Jane. You finally put Alice Sands to rest." Korsak said.

"How's the case going?" She asked.

"Well, it's already a case closed since she's dead. The hostage boy gave his statement about what happened detail by detail. Everything's fine Jane." Korsak replied. "I just came here to see you. But I need to go back to BPD to process the case." Jane nodded.

"I'll go out with you to grab some found. You want anything, Janie?" Frankie turned to his sister.

"Burger and a shake?"

"Coming right up." Frankie said and followed Korsak outside Jane's hospital room.

Once alone inside the room, Angela sat beside Jane and turned her full attention to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ma. My arm just hurt but I'm fine."

Angela sighed. "You had me worried. But I'm glad that it wasn't that serious."

"I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't see it coming either. But she's dead now. And like what Korsak said, everything will be fine starting now." Jane said, but tiredness is visible in her voice.

"I know it's not right to be happy about someone's death but I'm glad she's dead already."

"So am I, Ma." Jane smiled weakly.

Silence.

"Ma is... was..." Jane trailed off. Angela watched her daughter sensing that she'll be asked the question she knows Jane wanted to ask when the first came in her room.

"She was here. Maura was here. She was worried about you." Angela supplied for Jane.

"Where is she?"

Angela hesitated at first but told Jane the truth eventually. "She went home, I guess. She said she couldn't see you."

Jane sighed in disappointment. Sadness shone in her eyes. "I bet she's really mad at me."

"Jane. She just had a rough day. Maybe she also needed a rest. Maybe she's exhausted." Angela consoled her daughter.

"Maybe. I do have a lot of explaining to do to her. She found out the threat I got from Alice Sands and she was pretty pissed at me by not telling her that."

"You two will be just fine."

"I do hope so, Ma. I do hope so."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Jane heard movements in her room. The last time she checked before she went to sleep after her mother and Frankie left, she was all alone in her hospital room. She's sure that her family won't be around this time as they promised that they will pick her up tomorrow morning. She sent them away so they could all get some rest. And she's sure she won't be getting any visitor knowing that visiting hours have already passed. She kept her eyes closed observing the threats with her inner sense and ears if there will be any threat. Then she heard a rustling of papers and something was being put down on the wooden table beside her bed. Then her instinct kicked in. The person inside the room could be another person who's threatening or her or one of Alice Sands' minions trying to get back at her for killing her.

As thoughts came rushing through her mind, she smelled that familiar smell. And she knows to whom it belonged to. She opened her eyes. And she was met by the most beautiful thing in her life. Maura. _Her_ best friend. _Her_ confidante. _Her_ doctor.

"Maura..." Jane softly whispered.

Maura stopped what she was doing and turned her gaze to Jane. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jane tried to sit up but Maura caught her and stopped her. "Just stay down."

"No. I want to sit." So Maura helped her sit up. "What are you doing here, Maura? Not that I want don't want to see you. But it's already in the middle of the night. You should be resting."

"Angela told me they're going to pick you up tomorrow. I brought you these." Maura pointed at the food she brought for Jane on top of the table. "I know you have a habit of getting up in the middle of the night, looking for food. They're your favorite."

Jane smiled at Maura. Touched by the gesture the doctor exerted for her. After everything, she did to Maura. After she hurt her deeply, the doctor was still concerned about her. She couldn't be luckier than that, could she?

"Thank you." Jane softly spoke.

Maura pulled the chair and sat on it across Jane. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you for stopping by though you don't have to. But may I ask? How did you get in here? It's past visiting hours already." Jane looked intently at Maura.

"Well, one of the doctors working here owed me. I ask for passes to get to your room instead as a favor. He let me."

Jane chuckled softly. "Nothing less from you, I guess, Dr. Isles." Maura smiled at her in return.

Silence.

"I'm glad you finally put an end to this." Maura said, breaking the silence.

"I am, too. We're all safe now. I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"You didn't." Maura countered.

"I was the reason why you were abducted. When Alice and I were faced to faced she asked me about you. I thought something happened to you again. I was scared. I don't know what I will do if something bad happened to you but I know I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"You're still blaming yourself for my abduction?"

"I will carry it for the rest of my life. I put you in danger. I was the reason for it. From Hoyt. Then Alice Sands. That was the reason why I was trying to keep you out of my life, Maura. I don't want to put you anymore in danger. I thought keeping you out was a good solution but I was dumb, Maura. Hell. I was a dumbass. Because I know I couldn't stand not having you in my life even just as a friend. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was such an idiot. I thought..." Jane began to cry. Her heart was too heavy because of emotions she didn't realize she started crying.

Maura reached out to Jane, sat beside her on the bed and cupped her cheeks with both her hands. She saw how sorry and how hurt Jane was with their situation. She stopped the flow of Jane's tears by wiping it with both her thumb. "Shh... It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was just hurt and disappointed. I was hurt when you tried to push me away when all I ever wanted was to be right next to you. And I was hurt when you didn't confide in me regarding the threat you received. But I could never be mad at you for that long, Jane." The detective sobbed even more from the words that passed Maura's lips. This woman was really incredible. Maura kissed Jane's forehead before pressing her own against her best friend's. Their eyes locked once their foreheads were pressed together.

"When I received the threat, it was the worst day of my life. It was sent to me. But the message was all about you. All about threatening your life. I couldn't stand it." Jane confessed.

"You didn't tell me all about it." Maura said softly.

"Because I don't want to burden you anymore. You were going through a lot. If I told you, you will worry more. And I know you will worry about me. I couldn't that to you."

"So you chose on having it all alone than telling me? Keeping it from me? You were going through a lot, too Jane. I can see you barely handling it together."

"I'm a cop, Maura. It was my job to protect you."

"I'm your best friend, Jane. And it was my job to protect you, too. If not physically then at least I get to protect your heart." Maura explained.

"Maura..."

"I'm not done yet. Let me talk." Maura said. Then Jane nodded. "You know what hurt me the most? You didn't tell me anything. We tell each other everything no matter how ugly or stressing the situation was, remember? We're a team, Jane."

"I know. It's just that if I told you about it, Alice will know how much you mean to me. She'll know how much I care about you."

"How much do you care, Jane?"

"I would die for you, Maura. But I will live for you even if the only thing I wanted right now is to die. I'll keep living for you." Jane said.

And that's the only thing Maura needed to hear from her detective. Maura leaned forward as her lips rested on Jane's. The kiss was unhurried. It wasn't intense. It wasn't even fervent. Definitely not a makeup kiss after a fight. It was slow. Sweet. Gentle. A kiss that tells the other that no matter how much they fight. How much they get into an argument, she will always stay. And she will always keep on coming back because she alone is enough. It tells the other how much she adores her. How much she cares about her. How much she loves her. A kiss that's full of love, passion, adoration, and affection. An unplanned but somehow a perfect kiss.

Soon, the sweet and gentle kiss became a need. Jane swiped Maura's bottom lip with her tongue and the doctor granted permission by opening her mouth. Jane deepened the kiss by entering Maura's mouth with her tongue. They moaned in unison when their tongues met. They took their time in their kiss. They both wanted to savor the taste of each other's lips. They wanted to memorize and remember the feeling of each other's lips. Jane snaked her left arm around the doctor's waist and the other arm was clutched on the blonde hair. Maura instinctively wrapped her arms around the detective's neck as they continued kissing.

When air made itself known to them, they parted but pressed their foreheads together. Eyes locked with each other. Chest heaving. "You're really a good kisser Dr. Isles." Jane smirked.

"You're a good kisser, too, Detective Rizzoli." Maura replied. They both smiled.

"Since that day when I topped you on your floor, I've been dying to kiss you. Properly." Jane admitted.

"So am I." Maura replied.

Silence.

"We can't go back being best friends again, Jane." Maura spoke after a long silence.

Jane's heart dropped to her stomach when she heard those words. She couldn't ask for Maura's forgiveness after what she had done to her. She's just lucky enough that Maura's not mad at her anymore and that she's willing to be civil towards her.

"I understand." Disappointment can be heard in Jane's voice as she bowed down her head.

Maura cupped Jane's cheeks again with both her hands. She lifted the detective's head so they're face to face again. "I didn't mean it that way, Jane. You see, best friends don't go tonguing each other. We're more than best friends as much as I like to admit it."

Now, amusement was visible in Jane's eyes. "Did you just say 'best friends don't go tonguing each other?'"

"I believe I said that. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Sometimes you have this ability to take me aback with your words."

"I always have my ways, Detective."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"I say, I want to start a relationship with you." Maura breathed out. "A romantic relationship with you."

Jane was silent for a while. "You want to start a relationship with me?" Maura just nodded.

"We can skip dating you know. We've been technically dating for years." Jane shook her head. "You don't want me, do you?"

Maura frowned. "This is not an 'I deserve better so I need to find someone else' thing, right?"

"No, no, no. It's not like that. I'll be damned if I ever let you go again. Frankie and Tommy will probably kill me. And Ma? She would disown me and chastise me for the rest of my life if I continued being an idiot." Jane cringed.

"So, what do you want to imply?"

Jane let out a deep sigh. "Yes, Maura. I would love to be in a relationship with you. I want us to take that leap of faith. But you deserve better so I still want to make everything right. I want to take you to a nice dinner in a restaurant you like. Hell, I'll even wear a dress for you." Maura smiled and Jane smiled back. "I want to take you on a movie date. I want to do everything I can for you. You deserve it, Maur. I want to get you not because we were best friends before but because I made an effort for it. That way, I'll feel that I really deserve it. You. I want to take things slowly not because I'm scared of what I feel for you. Not because I'm ashamed of what I've become. Not because I don't want to be seen by everyone with you. But because you deserve to be loved. You deserve all the love and care in the world. You've been taking care of me all these years but no one's there to do great things for you. No one's there to take care of you the way you should've been taken cared of. I want to be that person, Maur. I want you to feel loved and cared for." A tear rolled down Maura's cheek when she heard Jane's confession. No one in her entire life said those sweet words to her. "You've been mistreated by your past boyfriends before. They took advantage of you. I don't want to make the same mistakes as them."

"You will never take advantage of me, Jane. I will never feel that." Maura said.

"I know. But I still want those things for you. I'm really such a sap right now, you know. God, the things you do to me." Jane smiled.

Maura chuckled. "Alright. I would love to do those things with you, Detective." Jane smiled widely then leaned in to give Maura a kiss. It was quick but still perfect.

"Why are you so good at me, Maur? Why you still stick with me after what I've done?"

"Because you gave me three things that I've been craving ever since I was a child." Jane frowned so Maura continued. "Family. Friendship. And love." Maura pointed at Jane's chest when she said the last word. "You provided me all that and I would be always thankful to have you in my life. I have great Detective Jane Rizzoli in my life. And aside from that, I stuck to my decision."

Jane frowned. "Decision?"

"Yeah. I believed in what I think was right."

"What was right?"

"You. I know you'll come back so I decided to wait on you. I may not have understood what you did but I still believed in you." Maura said. They were silent for awhile observing each other. Studying each other. Jane couldn't be even more lucky to have this wonderful in her life. Maura couldn't believe they've reached this point beyond their friendship. Then Jane leaned forward and hugged Maura tighter than ever. She rested her cheek on Maura's top of the head.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jane mumbled against Maura's head.

"Please. I'm not that kind of a high person. Not even a goddess or whatnot. Don't patronize me. I'm just me. Maura. Your best friend."

"My best friend. My person. My doctor."

Maura smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"And you are Jane."

"Yeah. I'm Jane."

"My best friend. My person. My detective."

They sighed happily. Contented with what they have become. Glad to say at least.

"You know last night I had a dream. That dream kept me awake most of the night that's why I looked like shit this morning." Jane said as she still held Maura in her arms.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No. It was a good dream. It was about you and me."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"You came barging in my apartment. You had me confessed about the threat I received. We talked. We confessed. We kissed."

"Hmm? I sense that there's more to it, Detective?"

"Nice one. You're right, there was more to it."

"Care to share?"

"Hmm. Maybe I just have to show you instead." Then she gave Maura a kiss. This time, a long one.

Tonight would be a long night for both women. Especially to Jane. And they haven't even got their rest first but they didn't care as long as they have each other. Now, everything will be alright. Jane still managed to keep Maura safe and Maura managed to protect Jane's heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN1: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and faves of this story. I really appreciate them all.**

 **AN2: I forgot my disclaimer in Chapter 7 :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Jane woke up the following morning, feeling her right arms sore. Then she felt a weight on the other side of the bed and smiled when she saw that Maura was peacefully sleeping beside her. Mouth slightly hung open. Eyelids fluttering. Jane couldn't remember the most beautiful sight she had seen compared to what she's seeing right now. Her heart swelled with pride and joy. Last night was the best night of her life. She and Maura just confessed their true feelings. And she was happy that her best friend felt the same about her. Then they did a lot of kissings and touching. But nothing goes further than that. And it was okay because she wanted to take thing slowly between them. And let Maura know that she's serious about them. And that she respected her. How could she be that lucky? Maybe it was true that there's always a rainbow after the rain.

It hasn't been that long since Jane woke up when Maura stirred at her side. The doctor slowly opened her eyes and saw that Jane was looking down at her lovingly. She smiled when she noticed that Jane was smiling down at her.

"Hey." Maura spoke.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Jane smiled.

"Yeah. I did. You?"

"Couldn't even better."

Silence. They just stared at each other for awhile.

"Good morning." Jane greeted.

"Good morning." Maura leaned in to give Jane a kiss on the lips but Jane backed away then covered her mouth. Maura frowned.

"Morning breath." Jane mumbled. "I mean, I have morning breath." She quickly added.

"I don't care." Maura removed Jane's hand covering her mouth and let her lips touched Jane's. And soon the kiss was deepened. They only parted when their lungs needed air. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"I could get used to this every day." Jane said.

"I could get used to this every day also. But not in a hospital bed." Maura replied.

Jane's eyes widened in amusement as she chuckled. "Did Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts made a joke?"

Maura grinned. "Only if it is funny."

"It was." They shared a smile and kissed each other again. They couldn't get tired of doing that. Actually, they wouldn't get tired. A little while later, they were snapped out from their intense kiss when the door opened. They sat bolt upright with a flustered face. Angela came in along with Constance?

"Ma! What the Hell?" Jane almost yelled at her mother.

"Good morning to you, too, young lady." Angela rolled her eyes at the grumpiness of her daughter. Then she turned to Maura who was sitting on the bed beside Jane. "Maura, I didn't know you're here."

Maura smiled. "Good morning Angela. Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Maura." Angela greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning, darling." Constance greeted also.

"See? Is that too hard to be polite and greet your mother good morning?" Angela scolded Jane. Jane rolled her eyes and both Constance and Maura chuckled at the antics.

"Good morning, Ma. Good morning Constance." Jane greeted weakly.

"Good morning, Detective." Constance smiled.

"So, Ma. What are you doing here so early in the morning? And why is Constance with you?" Then she looked at Maura's mother. "No offense, I just noticed that you two were always together."

"Oh, we're now best friends." Angela said.

Jane quirked an eyebrow at the response. "Really?" Then she mumbled. "Do you really have to be best friends with the mother of the person I love?" Though it was only a whisper, Maura was still able to hear it and she smiled at Jane.

"What was that, Detective?" Constance asked.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Then she turned to her mother again. "So, Ma? What? Why are you here?"

This time, it was Angela who raised an eyebrow. "You asked me yesterday to fetch you this morning to get you out of the hospital. I was supposed to get Frankie but he said he needed to go to work. So, I brought Constance along with me since she's bored at house."

This got the attention of Maura. "I'm sorry, mother. I wasn't able to spend time with you."

Constance waved her hand off. "It's alright. I know how busy you are. Especially after what happened to Detective Rizzoli." Both Jane and Maura looked at each other.

"When did you get here, by the way, Maura?" Angela focused her attention on Maura.

Memories of what happened last night between her and Jane flashed in her mind. She smiled at that but couldn't help the blush that crept from the back of her neck to her cheeks. "Last night. I brought Jane some food after you told me that you were picking her up today. I thought she wouldn't be having anyone here and she has this habit of waking up in the middle of the night looking for food, so..." Maura was blabbering and she trailed off.

Jane knew how uncomfortable Maura had become so she reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at the ME. The two mothers noticed the change in them and they smiled at the sight before them. Finally, they got their heads out of the gutter.

"She spent the night here, comforting me." Jane turned to her mother.

"You should treat her nice, Jane. I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her." Angela joked. But truth is, she's really glad that her two girls are okay now.

"Ma! I'm your daughter." Jane scowled at her mother.

"Well, she's my daughter, too. And I don't like my kids fighting."

"The daughter you never had. Prim and proper. Sophisticated." Jane turned to Maura. "No offense."

Maura smiled. "None taken."

Angela moved towards the younger girls and wrapped them tightly in her arms. "My girls. Now, be nice to each other, okay?" She gave them a kiss on each other's top of the head. Jane, being Jane again, tried her best to get herself out of her mother's hook but failed. While Maura, welcomed the warm hug from the elder Rizzoli. And since Constance isn't that kind of mother like Angela, she just watched the three with a smiled on her face. "I love you both."

Finally, Jane relaxed to embrace as she smiled on her mother's chest. "I love you, too." The detective muttered.

After releasing the two girls, Angela looked at her daughter. "So, I take it that you're already in good hands?" She asked knowingly.

Jane smiled widely then nodded. "I am now."

* * *

Jane was true to her words. She did everything to make her best friend happy. She respected her. She treated her the way she thought she should have been treated. After Jane was discharged from the hospital, she arranged a romantic dinner date for her and Maura. She was nervous as Hell like she was doing this dating for the first time. Well, yeah she was doing this for the first time because this is the first time she's going to date a woman. And not just a woman but a great one and her best friend. So, for days, Jane couldn't relax to the prospect that Maura might not like the date and change her mind about her. She would be devastated if it happens so she went to every detail just to make everything perfect. All her fears and insecurities were gone when Maura smiled brightly, her brightest smile to say the least upon seeing what Jane was up to. She hugged the detective tightly and gave her loving and long kiss before they even began dinner. And Jane couldn't feel but be happy and be proud of herself.

More dinner dates and movie dates were spent by them. And their family and friends and some of their co-workers couldn't be any happier for them. Finally, after long years of playing cat and mouse, they reached this point. And they supported them all throughout. Truth is, they're just waiting for the confirmation that they are officially together. Jane managed to make Maura's heart swell by giving her stuff like chocolate, flower and any other things from time to time. The doctor felt she was the luckiest person on Earth just by being wooed by Jane. No one ever did this for her in her previous days, especially from her ex-lovers. But with Jane now, she gets to experience these things. They felt different, yet, right. Everything was starting to be good for the both of them.

* * *

It was the last day of Constance in Boston and Maura decided to have a mini get together in her house. A dinner for that matter. It isn't just a send-off dinner for Constance for Maura actually. This is also some kind of celebration because one, Alice Sands is already dead. Two, Jane's finally healed from the wound inflicted on her when Alice Sands shot her. And lastly, things were finally getting better with her and the detective. Everybody was there, from Constance, Angela, Frankie, Korsak, Kiki, Nina and even Tommy was there but without TJ. Somehow, their circle is finally complete again.

They are already finished eating dinner and now gathered in the living room while having a blast and talking about random stuff. Maura, being a great hostess as she was offered them coffee and she's now dealing with her espresso machine. Angela and Constance volunteered to help her make coffee but she refused and told them just to have some fun with others in the living room.

Jane was talking with them about their childhood moments when she felt that Maura was taking long enough making coffee. She stood up and excused herself to go to the kitchen and there, she found the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, standing across the countertop waiting for the coffee to be made. The lights highlighted the color of Maura's blonde hair making her glow even more. Jane was in awe. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight. She even stopped in her tracks, just standing there and staring at Maura.

Maura noticed Jane standing and staring? She smiled at her but there was no reaction from the detective. She waved but no reaction again. She frowned, then cleared her throat. "Jane?" This time, Jane's eyes moved and locked her gaze with the doctor, mouth hanging open.

"I love you." Jane suddenly muttered out of nowhere.

Maura was shocked upon hearing what Jane had said. Her mouth hung open, eyes almost bulging from its socket. Jane never said those three words until now. "What?"

Jane sighed then walked towards the ME until she was only a foot away from her. "I love you." She paused. "I don't know why it took me long enough to say this but I really do. And I'm willing to prove that I really feel that way about you every day if you're going to give me a chance."

Maura's eyes softened and tears were glistening in her hazel eyes. The coffee long forgotten. "It really took you long enough."

Jane smiled and like Maura, her eyes were already glistening with tears. "I love you, Maura. I really do. And I want to start a relationship with you."

Maura nodded. "I would love to have one with you. And I love you, too. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?'

"You have to promise me that no matter how ugly the situation we're in, we will face it together. You'll never keep me out of the loop and try to push me away just to keep me safe. Because like I said before, I'd rather risk everything with you than not to have you at all. We won't keep secrets."

Jane finally let her tears rolled down her cheeks as he heart burst into joy. "I promise." She cupped Maura's both cheeks with her both hands as she stared at hazel eyes. "I love you. I'll never get tired of telling you that. I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Maura chuckled. She held the detective against her waist. "Jane stop." And Jane did stop. "As much as I love hearing those words coming from your lips, I'd rather have your lips doing something else." She smirked seductively.

Jane raised an eyebrow. A knowing smirk was formed on her lips. "What would that be then, Dr. Isles?"

"This." Then Maura leaned in to give Jane a kiss. She intended it to be just a quick kiss because she's aware of the people around them, but it was deepened when Jane pulled her closer and asked for entrance. And they were lost in their kiss.

Unknown to the two, Tommy saw them kissing and was staring at them with a grin on his face. "Man, I'm jealous now." He muttered. The others looked at the direction he was looking at and were surprised to see what Tommy saw. Jane and Maura, kissing. The others were happy for the both of them, they wanted to cheer loudly but they didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"Wow, that was hot." Frankie muttered.

"Really hot." Tommy agreed.

"Aww, that was sweet." Kiki said. Both Angela and Constance nodded in agreement with a smile on their faces.

"Why does Janie get to have the hottest chick? It's unfair." Tommy asked.

"Because Maura's not into you." Frankie replied while his gaze was fixed on the two women kissing.

Tommy shot him a death glare. "Well, she's not into you, too."

"At least I knew that, that's why I backed off." Frankie countered.

"Hey, I knew that also. That's why I backed off. She's interested in one Rizzoli only. Janie."

"It's a shame for us, bro."

"It really is."

"You boys, cut it out now." Angela said as she stood up. "Come on let's go to the guest house. I don't think we will be getting coffee here now that they're busy. I'll make you some." She started walking out and the others followed her one by one without Jane and Maura's knowledge.

When the two pulled apart from their kiss, they stared at each other lovingly and smiled. "I really love kissing you." Jane muttered.

"I do, too."

"I want to tell them. Is that okay?" Maura nodded.

When they looked at the living room, all the people were gone and they were left alone. They looked at each other then laughed. "Looks like, it's only the two of us here now. Nice way to send them away, Dr. Isles." Jane hugged her.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. The kiss was supposed to be a peck only."

"Oh. Is that so? So you're telling me that it's my fault?"

Maura pinched Jane in her side. "Well, I think it is."

"Hey! That's rude." Jane chuckled. "I bet you enjoyed it."

"I didn't say I didn't. Because I did."

"I did, too." Jane lowered her head so her lips were only inches apart from Maura's ears. "You know, there's something else that I want to do with you." Jane whispered from Maura's ears seductively. The doctor shivered at the hot breath.

"Oh really? What could that be, Detective?"

Jane pulled herself away from Maura's. Her eyes filled with lust and desire when she looked at Maura and the doctor's knees weakened at the sight. "Maybe I could show you. But not here."

Maura grinned. "Lead the way."

Jane held Maura's hand as she walked towards the master bedroom.

It maybe took them long enough to reach that point. Detours. Ups and downs. Struggles. Dangers. Fights. Arguments. But the most important thing is, they're there already. Ready to fight the upcoming battles together and be with each other forever.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **AN3: Thank you guys for this wonderful ride. To the ones who stuck up with this story. Thank you very much**

 **AN4: Up until now, I'm still wondering why these two don't seem to be friends anymore during the last two seasons of the series. (insert thinking face)**


End file.
